


Steel Heart

by FanOfTA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA
Summary: Kim Joonmyun.  That was the man Sehun was hired to kill.  His first kill.  It should have been easy.  After all, Sehun was a cyborg, unacustomed to feelings and equipped to kill, and Joonmyun was just a naive man.  So why was it that Sehun was struggling?  Why did Kim Joonmyun affect him so much?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting this story from AFF. It was originally posted between March 6, 2016 and May 5, 2016.
> 
> I WILL NOT BE RESPONDING TO QUESTIONS REGARDING WHO TOPS OR BOTTOMS.

      Three men waited in a back alley behind a bar. One was pacing back and forth nervously, while the others were hunched over against the wall, trying to keep warm. After a while, the pacing man stopped and kicked some nearby trash on the ground.

      “What the hell is taking him so long!?” He hissed irritably. One of the other men immediately hushed him.

      “He's on his way. Just be patient.”

      “You're sure he's even coming?” The third man asked nervously.

      “Oh, he's coming alright. This guy always shows up when he's meeting with a client. He's got a good rep.”

      “And you're sure he'll be able to do this?” The pacing man asked.

      “He's a first rate bounty hunter, and a cyborg to boot. This will be child's play for him.” Before the other man could protest any further, a fourth voice spoke up.

      “I seem to have kept you waiting.”

 

      The men looked around in fear. The owner of the voice had yet to show themselves. Soon, two glowing eyes, one a pale blue, the other a dark brown with hints of purple, appeared in the shadow of the adjacent building. The newcomer walked forward, eventually becoming illuminated by the nearby lamp.

 

      It was a young man, probably in his very early twenties. He had a stoic expression, with high cheekbones and a broad nose. Starting from the left side of his neck down to his hand, metal framing and intricate mechanics composed the entirety of his shoulder and arm, not hidden by his tank top in the slightest. His right hand was still flesh and bone. Judging from the sound of his footsteps, his legs were also made of metal. Despite this, he made a swift, near-silent entrance.

 

      He walked over to the men. His gaze was still void of any emotion, yet it sent fear running up and down each of their spines. The young cyborg stopped within arm's length of them and raised an expectant brow.

      “You were planning to hire me?” he asked, voice devoid of any emotion.

      “Y-Yes...” One of the men leaning against the wall answered. He pulled a folder out of his bag and held it out. “This man is your target.”

 

      The young cyborg grabbed the folder and opened it. Staring back at him was the gentle face of a man not much older-looking that him. He had a wide smile and looked nothing less than perfect.

      “Kim Joonmyun,” the man against the wall stated.

      “He have some sort of secret you want to steal?” The cyborg asked, still not overly interested.

      “No...Well, yes, but we aren't hiring you to steal it specifically,” the second man against the wall explained. That piqued the cyborg's interest.

      “Then what do you want?”

      “We want you to kill him. He'll be at a science conference in Lamek a week from today. Get him alone and kill him...but don't dispose of the body.”

      “What?” The cyborg asked, a hint of confusion on his face.

      “You're to bring him back to us at that point.”

      “You don't think it would be suspicious that a cyborg is lugging a dead body across 4 cities?”

      “Well...Then steal him and kill him later!” The man who'd been pacing fumbled out. “We just need him dead...”

      “Why?” The cyborg asked warily.

      “That's none of your concern. Your job is to bring him to us. Dead, preferably.”

 

      The cyborg stared at the file in the folder. On all accounts, the man, Kim Joonmyun, seemed to be just a simple civilian. His late father was a scientist at a leading medical company, but other than that, the cyborg saw no merit or worth to the man's life. Certainly not anything that warranted killing him.

      “Can you do it or not?” The pacing man asked impatiently. He squeaked in fear when the cyborg's glowing eyes glared at him.

      “I can. I'm simply asking for more information about my bounty before committing myself,” the cyborg growled back.

      “This won't be too much for you then?” One of the other men asked.

      “I said I would do it. Is there information about this conference in the file?”

      “Yes, as well as your back story. Unfortunately, the convention is invitation only, so we pulled some strings for you.” The cyborg nodded, skimming over the file.

      “Have you ever killed a bounty before?” The first man asked cautiously. The cyborg looked up at him, emotionless once again.

      “I can't say I have. Even on my resume, it states I specialize in thievery. I'm plenty skilled and properly equipped for combat though, so this shouldn't be a problem.”

      “Do you think you can even kill him then?” The pacing man asked nervously. The cyborg smirked at him.

      “Why? Because you don't have the guts to do it, you fear I'll get cold feet as well? Don't worry. I'll do it. And if for some reason I can't, you'll still take him live, right? If you need to, you can deduct it from my pay.”

      “So then...We have a deal?” One of the other men asked cautiously. The cyborg nodded.

      “Well then,” the last man started. “I look forward to seeing what you can do, Oh Sehun. Here's a burner phone. You can use that to contact us.”

 

      The cyborg pocketed it and slid the file under his arm. After that, his hands went back into his pockets and he turned to walk away. As he was leaving, he called out to them once more.

      “I'll keep in touch.”

 

      Seconds later, he'd lurked back into the shadows, disappearing almost instantly, leaving the three men alone in the alley.

 

~*~

      A week later, Sehun found himself dressed up in formal attire, standing in a grand hall with a couple hundred other people, all scientists to some degree, dining and conversing. Sehun was the exception of course. He was posing as the nephew of a leading neuro-technician from the west that couldn't make it to the conference. His 'uncle' wasn't particularly well known in Lamek, so thankfully not a lot of people had him in their sights to speak with. He had covered up most of the metal on his body too, so he didn't attract too much attention. Only a small bit of metal on his neck showed above the collar of his jacket. Even his metal hand was gloved to prevent drawing attention. Unfortunately, there was little he could do to hide his eyes, and those seemed to be the most intimidating part of his appearance.

 

      It took quite some time to spot his target. Most of the scientists were middle-aged or older, so scanning for his target wasn't too taxing, but the amount of people in that conference certainly complicated things. Sehun had to wonder how Kim Joonmyun had even snaked his way into this world. According to his files, his father was a great medical researcher that made breakthroughs in cyborg prosthetics and replacements, but his son hadn't been studying any of that in extensive detail. Joonmyun was highly intelligent supposedly, but he had yet to devote himself to a specific scientific field. Sehun wondered if he was only here on behalf of his deceased father. It certainly wasn't that interesting of a party.

 

      Finally, halfway through the evening, Sehun spotted Kim Joonmyun. He was in the middle of a conversation with two other men, both much older than him. Sehun could tell that Joonmyun was putting on flattering smile, but his eyes were screaming 'save me.' Soon enough, he made eye contact with Sehun, and the plea became more and more incessant, despite Joonmyun never saying anything. Sehun almost pitied him. His wish to get away from the other two men was going to end up being the death of him.

 

      Sehun walked over casually, figuring this would be the easiest way to get his target alone. The two men noticed his presence and were rightfully intimidated. It was only Joonmyun who failed to notice the incoming danger. Perhaps he wasn't that smart after all.

      “Well, I think we've taken up enough of your time this evening,” one of the men said to Joonmyun. “You're awfully popular tonight aren't you?”

      “Oh, not at all,” Joonmyun responded.

 

      His voice was gentle, higher pitched than Sehun had imagined. It was so soothing and warm though. Sehun almost didn't want to talk to him now, in fear that he would come to enjoy that sound.

      “Thanks for saving me,” Joonmyun whispered to Sehun once the two men were walking away.

      “Not sure you should really thank me...I'm not much of a talker...”

      “That's fine. Even if we just stand here and act like we're having a conversation, it should keep people away.”

      “You don't seem very social for someone at a giant convention like this,” Sehun commented flatly.

      “Neither do you,” Joonmyun retorted, flashing a wide smile.

 

      Sehun really couldn't understand what Joonmyun could have done that would make him the target of such a cruel mission. Perhaps he just had really convincing party manners. From what Sehun had seen earlier, Joonmyun seemed like the type whose emotions show clearly on his face at all times. Even after talking to him for a few minutes, Sehun could tell how genuine of a person Joonmyun was. Why on earth was it necessary for him to die?

      “What's your name?” Joonmyun asked softly, taking a sip of his wine.

      “Shixun,” Sehun stated. He never used his real name while on a mission.

      “That's an odd name...Though I guess it's not in my place to say, right? I'm Kim Joonmyun.”

 

      They shook hands. Sehun happened to use his real hand for the exchange, and he wished he hadn't. Even Joonmyun's hand was surprisingly warm. Was everything about this guy radiating warmth and perfection? Maybe that's why the men wanted him dead.

      “What brings you to a conference in Lamek?” Joonmyun asked next. “Forgive me if I sound rude, but you seem a bit out of place here...”

      “I'm filling in for my uncle, Park Minho. He couldn't come tonight, so...”

      “Ah...The neuro-technician...I was wondering if you were related to some sort of technical practice.”

      “Why's that?”

      “Well, I noticed that a part of your neck is metal, plus your eyes are definitely mechanical. I was wondering if you worked in the mechanics field. But neuroscience is a big part of prosthetic replacement and nerve treatment, isn't it?”

      “I guess,” Sehun shrugged. “I have a mechanic who handles most of my repairs, so I can't say I'm clear on all the details.”

      “No, I get you,” Joonmyun said, laughing a little at the end.

 

      Even his laugh was charming. Why had Sehun taken this mission for his first assassination? He was supposed to kill some disgusting, old man driven by money, not a charming young man with a smile so pure it was even affecting a ruthless cyborg.

 

      Sehun glanced over at Joonmyun again and noticed the other was staring straight into his eyes, looking rather mesmerized. Sehun cleared his throat awkwardly. Joonmyun's eyes widened slightly and he looked away, blushing slightly.

      “Sorry...Your eyes are just...really beautiful...” Joonmyun mumbled.

 

      Sehun was dumbfounded. Of all the things that were typically said about his eyes, beautiful wasn't one of them. He was now fairly convinced that Joonmyun was a completely naive idiot that would compliment the grim reaper if he showed up at his door.

      “Thank you...” Sehun mumbled, finally looking away from Joonmyun's brilliance.

 

      He had to do this. There was no turning back now. No matter how charming Joonmyun turned out to be or how much he sweet-talked him, Sehun's mission was clear. Perhaps Joonmyun was smarter than Sehun gave him credit for and this was his way of escaping danger. Yes, that was how he would think about it. It would make it easier to pull the trigger.

 

      Not much else was said between the two, but they stayed beside each other for the rest of the evening. Joonmyun really didn't seem intent on leaving Sehun's side. He seemed comfortable beside the cyborg, which was definitely not something Sehun was used to. At least it would make getting Joonmyun alone that much easier.

 

      As people started to leave, Sehun decided to head out to the back garden. He asked Joonmyun if he would like to come and of course the man willingly agreed. This was really far too easy. Nobody bothered to follow them either. They were completely alone in the garden together.

 

      Sehun walked a good distance from the hall to make sure that no one would witness what he was about to do. Joonmyun followed along behind him, lagging a bit to look at the flowers and bushes. Sehun wondered if Joonmyun really got this attached to people so easily. He must have lived a lonely life if he was this clingy to someone he had only just met. Then again, perhaps he handled the stuffy party environment about as well as Sehun did and he was looking for an escape. Either way, Sehun wasn't going to complain.

 

      Eventually, they made it to a sitting area surrounded by white rose bushes. Sehun figured this was as good a place as any. It was close to the outer fence surrounding the building too, so Sehun could make an easy escape. After all, hopping a fence was child's play for someone with two metal legs, even with another body to carry.

 

      Sehun stopped near one of the rose bushes, pretending to look at it. He slid his glove off of his metal hand, keeping it hidden from Joonmyun's view. The latter had leaned against one of the tables, breathing in the fresh air and staring up at the sky. As Sehun stared at Joonmyun, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful his face was. It was such a shame that he had to die.

 

      Sehun clenched his metal hand and a few gears revolved and repositioned themselves. Soon, a small, but sharp blade protruded out of the side of his palm. Having several different types of knives as well as a gun built into his arm had proved to be one of the smartest upgrades Sehun had made during his time as a bounty hunter. He glanced over at Joonmyun.

      “It's nice out,” Joonmyun sighed, closing his eyes. “A little chilly, but it's nice after being stuck in room full of smelly, old men, don't you think?”

      “You're not as proper and polite as I thought you were,” Sehun joked, taking a few steps closer to Joonmyun. The latter smiled at him again.

      “I'm human too, you know. I'm not always perfect. Plus, I have a functioning nose.”

 

      Sehun laughed, and it was genuine for once. He wasn't sure when the last time that had happened was. Joonmyun had a sort of relaxing quality to him, one that Sehun wasn't used to. He walked over to the boy and sat beside him, hiding his left metal hand behind his back.

      “So where are you off to after this?” Joonmyun asked. Sehun raised a brow.

      “My hotel room, why?” The cyborg answered. Joonmyun laughed again.

      “Well, I meant after today...This conference is one of the last social events I'll be doing...I was trying to keep in touch for my father, but I've decided to cut myself off from this world and focus on my studies.”

      “What will you be studying?” Sehun asked.

      “I'm not sure...I was planning to be a doctor, but it's an exhausting road...It'd be nice if I could find something a little easier that would still interest me, you know?”

      “I guess...Has your life always revolved around medical science and stuffing information into your brain?”

      “Not always,” Joonmyun said, chuckling a bit at the end. “It really only became a huge part of my life after my dad died...After that, it became my dream to follow in his footsteps...But I'm nowhere near as brilliant and talented as my father...” Sehun nodded absentmindedly.

      “It would have been nice if that could have come true,” he muttered darkly.

 

      It was time. Sehun had stalled enough. If he didn't act now, he was going to lose his resolve. He would want to know more about this man know as Kim Joonmyun.

 

      Joonmyun looked at him in confusion, not understanding Sehun's sudden change in tone. He had left himself completely open to an attack. Sehun thrust his arm forward, the knife tearing across Joonmyun's shirt and side. The boy cried out in pain and pushed himself off the table, stumbling backwards away from Sehun. He gripped at his side, blood already staining his shirt.

      “Sh-Shixun? W-What...?” He stuttered out, glancing between Sehun's metal hand and his glowing eyes. “Why!?”

      “It's simple. Someone wants you dead and they sent me to get the job done. You were an easy target, so I'll make this quick,” Sehun said, voice low and dangerous.

 

      Joonmyun backed away in fear, but tripped over a garden decoration, falling roughly onto his rear. He quickly used his legs to push himself further away from Sehun. The cyborg loomed menacingly over him. Joonmyun watched in pure horror as the knife retracted from Sehun's hand and his pointer finger slowly transformed into the barrel of a gun.

      “No, please!” Joonmyun begged.

 

      Sehun pointed the gun directly at Joonmyun's face. The latter was backing up into a rose bush by now, the thorns pricking at his back and face. Tears were running down his cheeks.

      “Please!” Joonmyun cried. “What have I done!? I'll fix it, I promise!”

 

      Sehun hated hearing his pleas. He hated hearing that warm voice begging so desperately for life. He needed to end this quickly before he lost his resolve. He cocked the gun and a harsh sob escaped Joonmyun's mouth.

      “Please...Please don't kill me...I don't want to die,” he whimpered tearfully. “Please...”

 

      Sehun's heart was beating out of his chest practically. If his arm weren't mechanical, he was sure it would be trembling. This hadn't been what he imagined his first kill would be like. It was supposed to be some detestable person that deserved to die. Not an innocent, kind young man. Sehun knew he shouldn't have had those kinds of simplistic expectations or ideals, especially given his profession, but this felt so wrong.

 

      Sehun let out a shaky breath. He couldn't do it. He couldn't become a killer for someone like this. Besides, he was still going to have to transport Joonmyun after this. It would be easier to do that while he was still alive. He shouldn't kill him now. It would be counterproductive. Yes, that would be how he reasoned his way out of this.

 

      Sehun lowered his hand and retracted the gun barrel. He stomped over to Joonmyun and grabbed the boy's arm. Joonmyun screamed in response and jerked away. Still, Sehun had an iron grip on him and held him still.

      “Keep quiet,” Sehun hissed. “You're going to do as I say, and do it silently, otherwise I really will shoot. Do you understand?” Joonmyun nodded rapidly, choking back a few sobs. “Get up.”

 

      Sehun pulled Joonmyun to his feet. The other was shaking pretty badly, so Sehun had to hold him up. He didn't trust Joonmyun not to run away though, so this was just as well. He dragged him over to the fence and wrapped his metal arm around Joonmyun's waist. After that, he crouched and launched himself into the air seconds later, landing nimbly on the other side. At that point, he pulled Joonmyun along beside him, back to his hotel.

 

      When they got to the lobby, Sehun held Joonmyun especially close so that no one would notice the blood staining his shirt. They quickly went to the elevator and stopped on the third floor. Once they arrived, Sehun shoved Joonmyun out and pulled him to one of the rooms. As soon as the door was open, he pushed Joonmyun inside.

 

      He took him instantly into the bathroom and sat him down on the side of the tub. He pulled the boy's hands away from his wound and ripped the shirt open so he could see it better. It wasn't like the shirt was going to be worn after that.

 

      Joonmyun was trembling the entire time. His tears hadn't stopped at all either. He was simply suppressing his screams. Sehun ran his human fingers along Joonmyun's skin, surveying the damage. The cut was clean and thankfully, fairly shallow. It was still bleeding pretty badly though.

 

      Sehun grabbed a nearby hand towel and wet it. After, he knelt down and pressed it against Joonmyun's skin. The boy gasped and let out a small yelp at the initial contact, but he didn't pull away. He was afraid of what Sehun would do if he made any sudden movements. Sehun sighed as blood soaked into the white fabric of the towel. He'd never seen the practicality of hotels using white towels.

      “Hold that there,” Sehun said firmly. Joonmyun instantly did as told. “Stay here. I'm going to get some supplies.”

 

      Sehun stood up and headed into the main room once more and pulled a medical kit out of his bags. He never traveled without a medical kit or a small repair kit in case some of his machinery failed. He headed back into the bathroom and was met with Joonmyun's horrified eyes once more. Sehun honestly missed the radiant smiles, but this reaction was to be expected. He should have just gotten it over with instead of prolonging Joonmyun's pain, but Sehun's resolve was dwindling far too fast.

 

      He knelt down and pulled the towel away. He would have to dispose of it elsewhere so he didn't leave anything incriminating behind. He gave the wound basic treatment, then patched it up as best he could. After, he stood up and grabbed one of Joonmyun's arms.

      “Come with me.”

 

      Joonmyun got to his feet, wincing as his wound ached. Sehun kept a strong grip on him as he lead him out to the bedroom. Sehun let Joonmyun sit on the edge of the bed as he fumbled through his luggage. He tossed Joonmyun a new shirt to put on. Once Joonmyun had changed, Sehun took off his jacket and dress shirt and put on a tank top. Sehun never liked keeping his metal arm clothed because he always managed to rip the sleeves after a few uses. After that, he packed the medical kit and a few other various belongings away in his bag. Joonmyun watched him warily.

      “Why...?” He asked softly. Sehun didn't respond. “Why did you help me? I thought you were going to kill me...”

 

      Sehun said nothing and zipped up his bag. He slung it over his shoulder with a sigh and turned to Joonmyun.

      “We aren't staying here,” Sehun explained, ignoring the other's previous question. “We're getting on a late night train to Talig. I suggest you stay quiet until then.”

 

      Joonmyun bit his lip, tears welling in his eyes, but nodded nonetheless. Sehun grabbed Joonmyun's arm once more and helped him stand up from the bed, After that, they headed down to the lobby and Sehun dealt with checking out outside of checkout hours, mostly getting his way through glaring and intimidation. After that, the two walked to the nearby train station.

 

      Even after they were on the train, Joonmyun remained silent. He just kept staring at Sehun with the same fearful, hurt eyes. Sehun stared out the window, trying hard not to buckle from guilt under the other's gaze. He never should have gotten caught up in the bounty that was Kim Joonmyun.


	2. Chapter 2

      The train ride to Talig was long. They would have to take another train from Talig back to Kosov, and then another to Polidrough, where he would meet his clients and hand Joonmyun over. If he were to follow orders perfectly, that would mean he would have to kill Joonmyun in Polidrough.

 

      Joonmyun had been staring at Sehun nonstop for the whole train ride, which had been about 3 hours thus far, and there were another 4 hours to go. His gaze was a mixture of anger, fear, pain, and confusion. He looked pale too. Sehun was starting to wonder if his wound was hurting him. Maybe when they got off in Talig, he would find some pain killers for Joonmyun.

 

      Why though? He was going to kill him in the end, so why did it bother him so much to think that he was in pain? Perhaps it was like watching an animal suffer from a poor shot. Sehun still had his doubts that he would be able to pull the trigger in the end though. He thought he could handle it, but perhaps he just wasn't as heartless as he liked to think he was. He could always turn Joonmyun over to them alive and let those men do the dirty work. Somehow, the thought of leaving Joonmyun's fate to them was even more sickening. What was he supposed to do now?

 

      Sehun sighed and rested his head against the seat. He rubbed at his eyes with his human hand, trying to wipe the exhaustion away. This was why he stuck to being a thief. If the reward hadn't been so tempting and it hadn't been presented on the bounty database as a robbery, he would have completely skipped over this mission and found something else.

 

      He glanced at Joonmyun and noticed the boy staring at him with his head cocked to the side, looking like he was trying to figure something out. Sehun raised an eyebrow.

      “What?” He asked.

      “Nothing...” Joonmyun mumbled, looking out the window.

      “If you have something to say, say it,” Sehun grumbled irritably. Joonmyun sighed and looked at him bitterly.

      “What's your deal?” He asked bluntly. Sehun was surprised by the sudden change.

      “You act nice, then you try to kill me, then you treat my wound, and now we're on a road trip to who knows where.”

      “We're on a trip to meet my client. Depending on how I'm feeling, I'll either kill you before I hand you over, or I'll let them do it.”

      “So then why take care of me? Why didn't you just kill me last night?”

      “How well do you think sitting on the train with a corpse would go over with security? Do you _want_ me to kill you now?”

      “No...” Joonmyun said, back in his fearful state once more.

      “Alright. Then pick something else to whine about.”

 

      Joonmyun pouted and Sehun had to look out the window to keep his icy exterior from crumbling at the sight. Kim Joonmyun really was dangerous. The other sighed tiredly and flopped his head against the window.

      “You should rest,” Sehun stated. “We have a long journey ahead of us.”

      “Does it matter? I'm going to die, right?”

      “I'd rather you didn't drop dead halfway through the train ride. It would make things harder for me.”

      “Harder for you...Right...” Joonmyun sighed.

 

      Sehun dared to glance over at the boy and noticed a few tears escape from his eyes. He was sniffling and wiping at his face, trying to control his emotions. Somehow, Sehun hated seeing Joonmyun so miserable. He hated it even more that he was the primary reason for it. Why had he become so soft around Joonmyun? Why couldn't he remain calm and collected like he always did on missions?

 

      Eventually, Joonmyun fell asleep. Sehun felt like he was able to breathe easily once more. He glanced over at the boy sleeping across from him. Joonmyun was even beautiful in his sleep. How on earth could someone want him dead? Was it because he was too perfect? Sehun wanted to throw up because that thought even crossed his mind. He wasn't some love struck idiot. He was a thief and a monster. He was supposed to be a killer.

 

      How on earth was he going to kill Joonmyun? Sehun was starting to think he didn't have the resolve to do it. The second he laid eyes on Joonmyun, his resolve had vanished. Perhaps he would have to turn him over alive after all. At least then, Joonmyun's blood wouldn't be on his hands. At least not directly.

 

      Joonmyun woke up a few hours later. They were almost to Talig and Sehun couldn't have been more grateful. It meant one uncomfortable train ride down. Only two more to go. Joonmyun groaned and stretched, grabbing his side abruptly when the action pulled at his wound. A wave of guilt hit Sehun momentarily.

 

      Joonmyun slowly glanced over to Sehun, and the latter watched as his face fell. Sehun figures he must have realized that this wasn't all a bad dream. Joonmyun sighed, but continued to stare at Sehun. It was actually unnerving to the cyborg.

      “What?” Sehun asked irritably. Joonmyun shook his head.

      “Nothing...Just trying to figure you out...”

 

      Sehun internally groaned. This was going to be a long journey. Maybe he should have killed Joonmyun after all.

 

~*~

      When they landed in Talig, they instantly made arrangements to board a train to Kosov. Sehun kept an iron grip on Joonmyun, not that it was needed because the man was rather obedient and silent by this point. Sehun still didn't quite trust him not to make a break for it though.

 

      The wait for the train was only 15 minutes, and soon Sehun found himself stuck on another 5 hour train ride with Joonmyun staring daggers into him. This time, Joonmyun seemed much more relaxed, and therefore daring, than he was before. He leaned forward and was looking at Sehun curiously.

      “What now?” Sehun groaned.

      “Why did you choose to become a hitman?” Joonmyun asked. Sehun raised an eyebrow.

      “It's none of your business.”

      “Why not? You're gonna kill me anyways, right?”

 

      Sehun looked over to Joonmyun with wide eyes. He hadn't expected the man to be so easy going about his own death. Joonmyun smiled slightly at Sehun's expression and shrugged.

      “I'm slowly resigning myself to the fact that I'm gonna die,” Joonmyun said bitterly. “So I might as well at least get to know the guy who's gonna kill me, right?”

      “I don't think it works that way,” Sehun muttered, staring back out the window. Joonmyun sighed.

      “I just can't understand how you could do this kind of work...” Sehun didn't bother to respond. “You seem really young...Isn't this kind of job hard on you?”

 

      Sehun rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was for his target to lecture him about being a 'good boy' with a better job than this. He didn't want to egg Joonmyun on though. Silence was the best option.

      “What about your name? I doubt it's actually Shixun, right? You wouldn't use your real name on a mission...”

      “Brilliant deduction,” Sehun grumbled sarcastically. Joonmyun pouted again and Sehun forced back a smile.

      “So you really won't tell me anything?”

 

      Sehun rolled his eyes and said nothing. He heard Joonmyun huff indignantly. Sehun very briefly let the corners of his mouth curl up before returning to his icy exterior. There was no way he was going to be able to kill Joonmyun. He was a complete failure. Somehow, he didn't think he really minded that.

 

~*~

      Once they arrived in Kosov, they weren't able to get on a train just yet. They had arrived in the middle of the night and the next train wasn't coming for a few hours. Sehun purchased some food for both of them, much to Joonmyun's surprise, and they sat down on a bench at the station, waiting in complete silence.

 

      By this point, Sehun wasn't holding on to Joonmyun all the time. The other boy seemed to just be stuck to Sehun's side, as if running away didn't even occur to him. It almost felt like they were two companions traveling together, rather than a hunter and his prey. Had Sehun really stopped being intimidating that quickly?

 

      Sehun had draped his metal arm over the top of the bench. He had long since adjusted to the difference in weight, and even though his mechanic was renowned for making both lightweight and durable products, sometimes it was exhausting to have a metal arm hanging from his body all the time. Resting it on surfaces was a small relief. It was gaining him quite a lot of unwanted attention though.

 

      Kosov was known to be wary of cyborgs. They had stricter regulations regarding mechanical prosthetics. If Sehun were to be thoroughly searched, both of his legs and his metal arm would no doubt be confiscated. Thankfully, since he wasn't staying for an extended period of time, he was able to avoid a search.

 

      Still, he was attracting quite a few dirty glances. He was no stranger to foul looks. In fact, joonmyun was one of the few people who hadn't given him fearful or disgusted looks from the very beginning. Sehun shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about Joonmyun as anything more than a target.

 

      He glanced at a nearby clock and sighed in relief when their train would be arriving in 15 minutes. He was getting antsy just sitting there and doing nothing. He stood up and stretched his arms into the air, yawning a bit. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't slept in almost 24 hours. He'd gotten good at functioning on very little sleep. The benefit of having robotic eyes was they didn't sting or falter in quality due to lack of sleep.

 

      He turned to Joonmyun, noting that the man seemed tired, but much more relaxed than he had upon initial abduction. Sehun was almost starting to think the fact that he was going to his death hadn't actually registered with him after all.

      “The train will be arriving soon. After that, it'll be a 15 hour ride to Polidrough.”

      “Alright,” Joonmyun said softly. Sehun couldn't read his tone of voice.

 

      Sehun remained standing, wanting to stretch what little remained of one of his legs before sitting down once more. His left leg was completely metal, up until his hip, and even some of that had to be replaced with metal. His right leg, on the other hand, was only metal from the knee down. The lopsidedness of Sehun's body had always bothered him a bit. He had always hesitated on removing body parts to even it out though. Somehow, it felt like he would be losing the last bit of his humanity if he did that. Even Sehun enjoyed being able to feel things with just one hand.

 

      A man suddenly brushed by Sehun. In his hand was a laser blade, one specialized in cutting metal. As soon as it met with the metal of Sehun's arm, the cyborg jerked away and grabbed the man's hand with his human hand. The man tried to break away, but Sehun's grip was still much stronger. Joonmyun got to his feet nervously.

      “Let go of me, mechanical scum,” the man growled.

      “I'm not the one who just shanked someone's arm, so I don't think I'm the scum here.”

 

      The man growled and raised his free hand to strike. Normally, Sehun's reflexes would have been on point and he would have easily stopped the attack. Normally, Sehun's arm wouldn't have several severed wires though. As things were, his arm wasn't functioning properly and the man's fist connected roughly with Sehun's cheek. He heard Joonmyun gasp.

      “Let. Go. Of. Me,” the man growled darkly. Sehun simply tightened his grip. “I'll shout...The police will help me before they help some piece of shit, hunk of metal like you.”

      “You forget he has a witness,” Joonmyun snapped, surprising Sehun. “I saw everything happen, and I hate to break it to you, I'm just as much flesh and bone as you are.”

 

      The man growled once more and jerked towards Joonmyun, obviously trying to strike at him or at least intimidate him. Sehun pulled him away from Joonmyun before he could hit him, but the latter never even flinched. For someone who had been begging for his life the night before, Joonmyun certainly had a lot of guts now. The train pulled into the station at that moment and Sehun clicked his tongue.

      “Joonmyun, get his knife.”

 

      Sehun squeezed the man's wrist even harder, causing his grip on the blade to loosen. Joonmyun awkwardly grabbed it before it fell to the ground. Sehun shoved the man away seconds later and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Next, he grabbed Joonmyun by the waist and pulled him onto the train before the man could get back up and antagonize them. Thankfully, he didn't follow them.

 

      They found a compartment to slip into and Sehun threw his bag down on the seat. He turned his shoulder slightly to observe the damage done to his metal arm. Joonmyun hovered nervously, inspecting it from afar.

      “Fucking jackass,” Sehun cursed under his breath. “That's why I hate Kosov. I never should have taken this damn job. I should have said no the instant they told me you were in Lamek. Going through Kosov _always_ ends in something getting busted...”

      “I'm sorry...” Joonmyun mumbled. Sehun stared at him like he was insane.

      “What are you apologizing for!? You didn't do this...And you defended me. What kind of idiot are you to actually defend your attacker!? You should have let him turn me in and you should have run!”

      “I panicked!” Joonmyun whined. “I'm a goody-two-shoes, alright! I saw a wrongdoing, so I tried to help...Why are you lecturing me about escaping!? Aren't I your bounty!? You should be thankful that I'm stupid!” Sehun let out an exasperated sigh.

      “You're unbelievable...Just sit down, alright?”

      “What should I do with that guy's knife?”

      “Keep it as a souvenir.”

 

      Joonmyun pouted and flopped down on the seat, crossing his arms. Sehun was amazed that a grown man could look so much like a child throwing a tantrum. Sehun continued to examine his arm and grumble to himself. Eventually, he sat down and began digging through his bag for his toolkit. He pulled out a couple of tools and began trying to fix his arm one-handed. Needless to say, it was quite a struggle. Eventually, two hands grabbed the tool from his hand. Sehun looked up to find Joonmyun surveying the damage.

      “Let me help,” he said gently.

      “You really are nuts, aren't you?” Sehun stated bluntly.

      “Maybe...But you need help, right?”

      “It would make things easier...”

      “Then I'll help.”

 

      Sehun grimaced slightly, not liking that he was now in debt to the man he was supposed to kill. Everything about this mission was a complete disaster. Why was Sehun even trying anymore? _Was_ he even trying?

 

      Sehun directed Joonmyun through haphazardly reconnecting the vital wires to get Sehun's arm moving once more. He would need to get it repaired as soon as possible, but this would hold him through until he passed Joonmyun off.

 

      Said man was now back to sitting across from Sehun, staring at him once more, this time looking more curious than anything. Sehun was really starting to wonder if Joonmyun had lost his mind from shock and fear after all.

      “We really aren't doing a good job with this whole killer and victim thing, are we?” Joonmyun finally asked, laughing a bit at the end. Sehun really loved that sound.

      “No...We really aren't,” Sehun groaned.

      “Should we just call it a truce for now until we get to Polidrough?”

      “How the hell would we do that?”

      “I don't know...It was just a suggestion...I'd rather get along with you than fight with you at this point...”

      “You're fucking insane...”

 

      Sehun heard Joonmyun sigh and he glanced at him briefly. The man looked tired and pale. He was probably still in pain from the wound that Sehun had inflicted. Sehun hadn't gotten him any pain medication at any of the stations either. Reflecting on everything, Sehun had basically attacked him, attempted to kill him but backed out at the last second, kidnapped him, and repeatedly threatened him, despite having almost no backbone to go through with the threats. In response, Joonmyun had cried, done as told, seemingly been angry at him, then somehow decided that they should become best buds with each other in what he assumes are his last hours. Joonmyun had to be batshit crazy. Then again, maybe he saw right through Sehun.

      “Are you really going to kill me when we get to Polidrough?” Joonmyun suddenly asked.

 

      He definitely saw through Sehun. The cyborg closed his eyes, accepting his defeat. If he couldn't complete his mission and kill Joonmyun, then he might as well humor the man and talk to him.

      “Sehun...” The cyborg muttered. “My name is Sehun...” Joonmyun stared at him with wide eyes. “You wanted to know, right?”

      “Well, yeah...But I didn't think you'd actually tell me...”

      “I might as well at this point...This mission is already a failure.”

      “Wait, so then you won't kill me?”

      “Doesn't mean I'm not going to see it through to the end. It's just with everything that's happened, I'm not exactly getting a passing score.”

      “Oh...”

      “So what else do you want to know? Now's the time to ask...”

      “How on earth did you get into this? You don't seem like a killer...”

      “I've never killed for hire before. Most of what I did was stealing objects and information, the occasional forced relocation or threat...Add some hacking in there as well...”

      “So why did you accept this mission then?”

      “That's what I'd like to know,” Sehun grumbled to himself. “The pay was good and they didn't tell me all the details until after I hooked onto the job...Granted I could have said no, but I didn't anticipate it being so...difficult...”

      “So you were really on board to kill someone?” Joonmyun asked sadly.

 

      Sehun didn't know how to answer. He hadn't thought much about killing a person until he was actually in the position to go through with it. He had chickened out of it pretty easily at that point. Perhaps he wasn't fit to be a hit man after all.

      “I just can't see you as a killer...” Joonmyun continued. Sehun raised an eyebrow.

      “What do you know about me? Next to nothing. So how do you know I'm not a killer at heart?”

      “I don't know...Maybe it's just my wishful thinking...”

 

      Joonmyun was silent once more and Sehun rolled his eyes. He'd gotten used to the feeling of Joonmyun constantly staring at him, but it didn't mean it bothered him any less. He grunted irritably and furrowed his brow.

      “Why do you keep staring at me?”

      “I don't know...Your eyes are just really pretty...”

      “They're just mechanical replacements...It's not like they're that unique...”

      “Well, no, I guess not...but even the shape of your eyes is really beautiful...”

      “Thanks, I guess...?”

      “Why did you choose 2 different colors?”

      “It's not like I was trying to be different or anything,” Sehun sighed. “After a mission went wrong, the guy I was stealing from stabbed my eyes out.”

 

      Joonmyun winced and virtually gagged at the thought. Sehun merely smirked and continued talking.

      “After that, my mechanic took me to a doctor...They coordinated together so that once I had recovered, my mechanic could make me a replacement pair. That's when I picked the brownish purple color. I figured they'd be a nice, subtle change. Then as I got more serious with my work, I decided I needed an upgrade. My blue eye has scanning and even some x-ray capabilities. But, my mechanic, while extremely skilled, has a small shop, and so he didn't have a lot of colors to choose from. I figured blue would look less antagonizing than red, and while the work I do isn't exactly clean cut, looking scarier than I need to can sometimes hinder my progress.”

      “I see...” Joonmyun mumbled. “I still can't believe you would do a job like this...”

 

      Sehun sighed. He was starting to wonder the same thing. Moral decisions had never stopped him in the job before though, so this was really a first for him. He had no qualms about stealing and spying. He really wasn't that good of a person. It was just Joonmyun who disrupted his routine.

      “What about you?” Sehun asked, changing topics off of himself. “What do you have that's so special that someone would want you dead?”

      “Nothing...” Joonmyun answered honestly.

      “There has to be something.”

      “But there isn't. I mean, my father's wealth will go to some other relative if I'm dead I guess, so maybe that?”

      “No big scientific secret that would make you a target?”

      “No...Like I said, my father was better than me. I was just filling in for his absence because I'm his son...”

      “Your dad's been dead for years, hasn't he? And you still have to go to these stupid science conventions?”

      “Well, I was next in line for his business, so it's not that out of the ordinary...but still, that's the only thing I can think of...but they didn't need to kill me over it...I would have gladly forfeited all of it...”

      “You never made any enemies either?”

      “Not that I know of...My father didn't really have any either. He often treated people even when they couldn't afford it, giving them whatever deal he could, so he was viewed as a merciful doctor...”

 

      Sehun stared at Joonmyun curiously. There had to be something more. Perhaps Joonmyun didn't even know himself why he had been targeted. Sehun was really beginning to wonder why on earth there were men that wanted him dead. On all accounts, he was just a normal, extremely kind, and somewhat idiotic person. None of that would be reason to kill him.

 

      Sehun closed his eyes to rest a bit. He was no longer worried about Joonmyun trying to escape. Even if Joonmyun did escape, Sehun honestly wouldn't have minded. It would have made abandoning the job that much easier.

 

~*~

      When Sehun woke up later, the sun was setting in the sky, but the train was still speeding away. He rubbed at his eyes, then glanced over at Joonmyun. The man seemed to be sleeping, but he didn't look well. He was extremely pale and sweaty, and Sehun knew that couldn't be a good sign.

 

      He got to his feet quickly and knelt in front of Joonmyun. He shook the man, calling out to him. Joonmyun groaned and mumbled something incomprehensible. Sehun clicked his tongue and decided to check his wound. He scooted Joonmyun's arm out of the way to reveal blood seeping through the shirt Sehun had given him. Sehun cursed under his breath.

      “We need to get you proper treatment...” He mumbled, mostly to himself.

      “Why...?” Joonmyun asked groggily. “You're just going to kill me, right? So why bother?”

 

      Sehun ignored him and stood up. He glanced out of their compartment and spotted screen showing their location on the current route. He had never been so thankful to see that their next stop was Xerxus. That was the town that Sehun currently presided in. If he and Joonmyun got off there, he could take care of him.

 

      What would he do after that though? Joonmyun was right. He was supposed to hand him over to die. Was he actually going to do that though? Honestly, Sehun didn't want to kill Joonmyun. He wanted to get to know him instead. That was when a dangerous thought occurred to him.

 

      He could blow the mission. He could take Joonmyun back to his home and take care of him, at least until he was better. Joonmyun probably hated Sehun for everything he did, and Sehun wasn't sure there was a way to remedy that now, but the least he could do was help the boy. After that, Joonmyun could go on living his life.

 

      The men who wanted him dead would still be out there though. If Sehun blew the mission, they would no doubt hire someone else to kill him. Joonmyun wouldn't be safe. Not unless Sehun protected him from future attacks. Wasn't that a pretty extreme change of character for him though?

 

      Did that even matter? The fact of the matter was Sehun wanted to protect Joonmyun, which was a strange feeling, but one he wasn't going to ignore given the situation. The final decision of Joonmyun's future would come down to him though. For now, all Sehun could do was get his wound looked after.

 

      He walked back over to his seat and grabbed his bag. He slung it over his shoulder once more, then turned to Joonmyun. He grabbed the man by his arm and lifted him up so that he was standing. Joonmyun was wobbly on his feet, so Sehun immediately slung one of his arms over his shoulder and grabbed his waist to support him.

      “We're getting off at the next stop, ok? Just hang on a little while longer.”

 

      Joonmyun vaguely nodded in response. Sehun took careful, slow steps, holding Joonmyun close and steady as the train shook. He waited at the door, watching the scenery go by. They would be reaching Xerxus in about 5 minutes, so he figured they might as well stay near the door so they can get off on time.

 

      It felt like ages before the train slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Sehun hopped down from the train with Joonmyun attached at the hip. Once they were clear of the yellow hazard line, Sehun turned Joonmyun so the man was looking at him.

      “Let me carry you from here. It'll be faster.”

 

      Joonmyun didn't protest. Sehun figured he must have really felt bad from the pain and blood loss. Sehun really regretted hurting Joonmyun at this point. All he could do was move forward though.

 

      Sehun picked Joonmyun's legs up and carried him in his arms out of the station. His mechanical arm was giving him troubles, but he didn't have time to stop and fuss over it. As long as it got them both to his mechanic's house, things would be alright.

 

      His mechanic, and conveniently his cousin and only living relative at this point, lived about 20 minutes away from the station. Thankfully, the walk wasn't particularly arduous, even with Joonmyun. His limbs didn't really get tired anymore, with the exception of his only human arm. A 20 minute walk holding Joonmyun wouldn't kill him though.

 

      Finally, he approached a small neighborhood and a particular, rundown garage with a small shack built onto the side. The garage door was open, indicating that it was business hours. Most of the work happened in the basement level underneath the garage though. That was no doubt where his cousin was at the moment.

 

      Normally, Sehun would have pushed the button that sounded a bell on the lower level, alerting his cousin that he had a customer, but Sehun didn't exactly have the free hands to do that at the moment. He was going to have to do things the old fashioned way and shout.

      “Baekhyun!” He called into the garage. “BAEKHYUN!”

 

      Sehun had never been loud spoken, so shouting was something foreign to him. Thankfully, he heard the very familiar pitter-patter of his cousin running up the steps to the garage. Seconds later, a rather short man with innocent features wearing a tattered and dirty mechanic's suit surfaced at the top of the stairs. When Baekhyun spotted Sehun and the now unconscious man in his arms, he stopped in his tracks, staring dumbfoundedly at the two. Finally, he spoke up.

      “Oh Sehun...What the ever living fuck did you do!?”


	3. Chapter 3

      Baekhyun stormed over to Sehun much faster than the cyborg had anticipated. He repeatedly glanced between Sehun and Joonmyun, his confused expression only growing more prominent.

      “Who is this?” Baekhyun asked finally.

      “His name is Kim Joonmyun. Look, he's hurt can we come in?” Baekhyun's was stone-faced for a short while, then finally sighed.

      “Follow me.”

 

      Baekhyun rushed back into his garage and started descending the stairs. Sehun went down the stairs much slower than Baekhyun because he couldn't quite see them well while holding Joonmyun. The last thing he wanted was for both of them to fall.

 

      When he reached the lower level, Baekhyun was running around, deactivating security measures. Baekhyun had always been wary of thieves and other cyborgs, since he worked in the mechanical field. The last thing he needed was stolen parts or a rogue, unhappy cyborg storming in and shooting the place up. As such, he had several layers of defenses and metal detectors that went off and stopped anyone from coming in unless Baekhyun actively let them through. It was always a pain in the ass when Sehun had to come down there, so they both made a conscious effort not to have a reason for him to.

 

      Finally, Baekhyun had deactivated everything and he motioned Sehun over to one of the medical beds. While Baekhyun wasn't a doctor by any stretch, he made some of the best mechanical prosthetics in the city, so he had plenty of medical equipment for when it was needed while dealing with a client.

      “Lay him down here,” Baekhyun stated before going over to a cabinet to get some of his medical supplies.

      “Alright.”

 

      Sehun gently placed Joonmyun down on the medical bed, unconsciously brushing his bangs out of his face in an attempt to comfort him. After that, he lifted the shirt up, revealing fairly bloody bandages. Sehun grimaced at the sight, guilt pooling in his stomach. Baekhyun came back over, and when he saw the bandages, he let out a shaky breath.

      “It looks like he's lost quite a bit of blood...Sehun, you should take him to a hospital.”

      “I can't...” Sehun said quietly.

 

      He didn't know what tabs his clients were keeping on him, but he wanted to keep Joonmyun out of any official documentation that would give his location away. Baekhyun sighed, but he seemed to understand that Sehun was fairly resolute in dealing with this quietly.

      “Fine...” Baekhyun grumbled.

      “You can take care of him can't you? You know how to suture wounds and you have pain meds, right?”

      “I do, but Sehun, I'm a mechanic, not a surgeon! Yes, my field overlaps so I have some of the licensing and skills, but I don't have the abilities or supplies needed to deal with damaged organs or blood transfusions!”

      “His organs are fine, it's a surface cut. It just hasn't been properly treated yet...”

      “For fuck's sake, Sehun, how did this even happen!? How do you even know this guy?”

      “I'll answer your questions later, just help him, please!”

      “The shit I do for you...” Baekhyun grumbled.

 

      Baekhyun pulled his ragged, grease stained gloves off, revealing one human hand and a mechanical left hand, very similar in design to Sehun's. It was thinner and built to withstand less of a beating though, given the difference in profession. Baekhyun carefully unwrapped the bandage from Joonmyun's waist. Sehun watched Baekhyun's brows furrow as he examined the wound closer. Eventually, he sighed and turned to Sehun.

      “Alright, get me some wet towels. You made this mess, you're gonna help me clean it up.”

 

      Sehun nodded and did as told. Meanwhile, Baekhyun went over to another cabinet that he kept locked, since it had his heavy duty medicine and medical tools in it. He pulled out various things and brought them back over to the medical bed, laying them out on the table next to it. Sehun spotted both sutures and anti-bacterial gel, in addition to some numbing cream that Baekhyun used when he was doing a particularly painful mechanical operation.

      “I'm gonna have to give him stitches, so I figured numbing him first would be a good idea,” Baekhyun explained when he saw Sehun staring.

 

      Sehun helped Baekhyun clean Joonmyun's wound and apply the numbing cream. It worked fast thankfully, and Baekhyun had used it plenty of times before, so Sehun trusted him when he said it had been long enough and started stitching Joonmyun's wound up. Joonmyun was unconscious, but sometimes the prick of the needle would cause him to jump slightly. Sehun was then in charge of holding him still while Baekhyun worked.

 

      When Baekhyun had finished, he told Sehun to hold Joonmyun as still as he could, and applied the anti-bacterial gel. Joonmyun tried to squirm away from it, whimpering as he did so, but Sehun was much stronger. Finally, Baekhyun finished and put new bandages around Joonmyun's waist. He sighed and looked up at Sehun.

      “Let's take him inside the house. I'll close up shop for the day...”

      “You don't need to do that-”

      “You're going to tell me what the fuck happened,” Baekhyun interrupted. “I just treated some random guy who you still haven't told me about, and I can already tell your arm is busted, so yes, I'm closing the fucking shop, and you are telling me what happened.”

 

      Sehun sighed. Baekhyun's foul mouth only came out when he was livid. Sehun had really done it this time. At least Joonmyun was safe and taken care of now.

 

      The cyborg carefully lifted Joonmyun into his arms once more, praying his metal arm wouldn't completely break while holding him. After that, he walked up the stairs, back into the garage, leaving Baekhyun to rearm his security system and close up the shop. Inside the garage, there was a door that lead to the small, rundown house in which the two lived. Sehun went through that door and walked down a small hallway. His bedroom was at the very end of it. When he got inside, he laid Joonmyun down on the bed gently, taking his shoes off afterwards so he'd be comfortable.

 

      Sehun turned around just in time to see Baekhyun appear in the doorway and lean against the wooden frame. His arms were crossed and he was looking at Sehun irritably. It was going to be a real joy explaining the past 48 hours to him.

      “I don't have any strong pain meds, just the stuff you get over the counter. Like I said, I'm not that kind of doctor.”

      “That's fine. Over the counter drugs will do...Thank you...” Sehun said genuinely. Baekhyun nodded tiredly.

      “Come with me. We need to talk.”

 

      Baekhyun left the doorway and headed down the hall, turning into the small kitchen. Sehun sighed and brushed Joonmyun's bangs out of his face one last time before leaving the room to follow Baekhyun.

 

      When he reached the kitchen, Baekhyun was standing there with arms crossed and tapping his foot. Baekhyun could be quite a mouthful when he was mad, so Sehun was already bracing himself for the berating.

      “Alright, what the hell is going on?” Baekhyun started. “I assumed you had some job with him, like he was your accomplice or something, but I know what kind of blade makes that type of wound, Sehun. I was the one that installed that very blade into your hand. You did that to him.” Sehun internally groaned. Baekhyun would notice something like that.

      “I hurt him...” Sehun answered weakly.

      “Why!? Did something go wrong during your job? I know you hate telling me about your jobs, but I'm going to demand it this time.”

      “Well, things went wrong, but not in the way you're thinking...”

      “Explain dammit! Who is he? Why did this happen?”

      “Kim Joonmyun. He was my target for this job...”

      “Are you telling me you kidnapped him!? Sehun, what the fuck!?”

      “My job wasn't to kidnap him, Baekhyun...It was to kill him.”

 

      There was silence in the room. Sehun watched Baekhyun's eyes widen in shock as the words registered in his head. When he finally spoke up again, his voice was quiet, his tone icy.

      “You were going to kill someone?”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “Does human life really mean nothing to you?”

      “I didn't know it was an assassination mission when I first hooked onto the job...I just saw the price...”

      “But when they briefed you on the mission, you didn't back out?”

      “No...”

 

      Sehun heard Baekhyun let out a shaky sigh. He glanced up long enough to see Baekhyun blink away tears and wipe at his face. Seconds later, the cold exterior was back.

      “So? You went down your murder path, you hurt him...How did he end up here? With you begging me to save him of all things...”

      “I had the gun to him, but I couldn't pull the trigger...I told myself I would kill him later and we started heading from Lamek to Polidrough, where I would hand him over...And...I don't know...There was something about him, Baekhyun. I just couldn't do it...I feel like if it were anyone else, I probably would have, but with him...I just couldn't...”

      “I'm going to ignore how fucked up you sounded just now...But why him? What made him so special? I mean, I'm thankful, but why? Why would they even want him dead?”

      “I don't know...I hardly know him, but somehow I just...I really like being around him, Baekhyun...We've hardly talked...but I really like him...And I don't want to kill him...”

      “So basically, you try to be an assassin and wind up falling for your prey...The one person that stone-hearted Oh Sehun actually felt things for was the one he was supposed to kill...Shit, maybe you should do these missions more often. It might actually make you a decent person.”

      “Baekhyun...” Sehun grumbled. Baekhyun took another deep breath, trying to calm down, before speaking again.

      “Right, so you fell for him-”

      “I didn't _fall_ for him, I just couldn't kill him,” Sehun quickly interrupted.

      “Whatever. You couldn't kill him, so you proceeded to continue kidnapping him and bring him here?”

      “We were on our way to Polidrough already and his condition was getting worse...We were near Xerxus so I got off then and brought him here...” Baekhyun shook his head.

      “I can't believe you...I really can't believe you...What the fuck were you thinking!? You just completely uprooted this poor guy's life! On top of trying to kill him! What are you going to do now, Sehun?”

      “I don't know...” Sehun said quietly. “He's not safe...Even if I forfeit the job, they'll send someone else after him...I don't know if I can live with that...”

      “So...You've finally grown a conscience _after_ you fuck everything up,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “I'm sorry, ok! I didn't kill him and I know I fucked up, so will you lay off!?”

      “It's a damn good thing you didn't kill him. There's no way I would ever let a murderer under my roof...” Baekhyun said darkly. “This is still going to take some time for me to wrap my mind around, Sehun, so no, I'm not going to lay off. Why do you even need to do these kinds of jobs!? You know I could always use help in the shop! I could pay you too...”

      “Baekhyun, your house is falling apart over your head! How can you afford to employ me? Besides, my normal jobs aren't usually a problem.”

      “Yeah, but they aren't legal either. Sehun, do you _have_ to ruin your life before you've even lived it!? We both got second chances, why can't you just live yours the right way!?”

      “Don't bring this damn conversation up again, Baekhyun,” Sehun hissed, getting angry now. “This isn't about that.”

      “Isn't it!?” Baekhyun shouted back. “We almost die and my dad puts us both back together, _literally_ , and all you can think to do is go find sketchy high paying jobs that have broken you down more times than I can count! And now you're ruining someone else's life! I'm getting sick of it!”

      “Fine! Then I'll stop coming here so you won't have to deal with it!” Sehun yelled back.

 

      This wasn't how this conversation was supposed to be going. It was supposed to be civil and Sehun was supposed to figure out what he was going to do with Joonmyun, perferably with Baekhyun's much needed, levelheaded opinion. So much for that plan.

 

      Baekhyun opened his mouth to shout something else, but the ring of the doorbell stopped him in his tracks. Baekhyun groaned and smacked his hand to his face, letting it drag down slowly.

      “Of course he would fucking come now,” Baekhyun grumbled.

      “Minseok?” Sehun asked.

      “Who else would ring the doorbell to our house and not the shop?” Baekhyun sighed. “Look, stay here. You know he's freaky with cyborgs.”

      “You'd think he'd expect it by now given you're a mechanic...Does he still not know you're a cyborg?”

      “Shut it. No, he doesn't know, and we're going to keep it that way. Now stay here. I'm not done with you yet.”

 

      Baekhyun glanced around the kitchen, mumbling to himself about gloves. The mechanic had several pairs spread around the house. He always made sure to wear them around Minseok since the boy had an extreme fear of cyborgs. Baekhyun had never had the heart to tell the boy that he had a metal arm. Sehun couldn't exactly hide the fact that he was a cyborg with how much of his body that had been replaced, so he never bothered to try. That was why Minseok was absolutely terrified of him, not that Sehun cared. Minseok was Baekhyun's problem, not his.

 

      Baekhyun finally found a pair of gloves after running to his room. The doorbell had rang twice since then, so Baekhyun was cussing nonstop under his breath. Sehun watched the mechanic run down the hallway to get the door.

 

      Baekhyun opened it quickly, slipping in front of it and closing it behind him so that he could have some privacy with the person outside. Standing before him was a slightly smaller man with pointed features, holding a basket in his hands. He was tapping his foot, and if looks could kill, Baekhyun would surely be on the ground by now.

      “Hey, Minnie~” Baekhyun singsonged. The man in front of him only grew more irritated.

      “Don't call me that. You know I hate that nickname.”

      “But it's so cute!” Baekhyun whined. Minseok glared daggers at him. “Alright, alright! So what's up?”

      “I should be asking you that. Why's the shop closed?”

      “Ah...There was a bit of a family emergency, so I closed for the day...”

      “Are you ok?” Minseok asked, expression instantly shifting from livid to worried. Baekhyun smiled.

      “I'm fine. Sehun came home and brought some baggage with him that I'm having to take care of.”

 

      Well, he glazed over the details and the extra person involved, but it was a good enough explanation. Minseok scrunched his nose up in disgust.

      “Why do you still have to take care of him?”

      “Hey, he's still my cousin,” Baekhyun quickly countered. “As furious as I usually am with him, family is family, and I'll clean up his messes as long as I can.”

 

      Minseok grimaced at the comment. Sehun hadn't really done much to make Minseok like him, but it did sadden Baekhyun how the boy wasn't even willing to give his cousin a chance. Sehun would probably traumatize Minseok if he did though, so maybe this was for the best. He didn't feel like arguing over Sehun any more than he already had to, so Baekhyun decided to use his normal diversion tactic. He leaned forward, so that his mouth was extremely close to Minseok's ear.

      “You know, you could be family too. All you gotta do is say yes, babe~”

      “Hell no!” Minseok shouted, shoving Baekhyun away with one hand.

 

      Baekhyun laughed and brought his hands up in front of his body while Minseok repeatedly hit him with his fist. It was playful and not the least bit painful, but the look of rage on Minseok's face was genuine. Baekhyun really loved this side of him. When the other boy had finally calmed down, Baekhyun decided to get back to the situation at hand.

      “So? Why'd you come today?” He asked curiously. Minseok blushed slightly.

      “My mom wanted me to bring these over. They're some rolls and muffins that she made. She was worried you weren't eating right...”

      “Ah, well she's right,” Baekhyun sighed. “Had a huge job recently and I was living on takeout and instant food.”

      “This is why she can't relax,” Minseok sighed. “You give my mom more trouble than I do, and you're not even her kid...”

      “Sorry~” Baekhyun singsonged once more, but Minseok could tell it wasn't genuine. He rolled his eyes.

      “Whatever. Just take this and eat it...and take care of yourself, ok?”

 

      The last part was mumbled. Before Baekhyun could even make a snide comment about it, Minseok had shoved the basket of food into his arms. The other boy backed away a few steps, looking down at the ground. Baekhyun could still see a hint of blush on his cheeks. Of course, the good old prickly Minseok was back seconds later.

      “I have better things to do today than talk to you,” he said coolly. “And you have a shop to run, unless you want to live on the streets.”

      “Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun sighed. “Look, thanks for coming by. Tell your mom I really appreciate this! I'll bring the basket back when I'm finished.”

      “Whatever!” Minseok called over his shoulder as he walked away.

 

      Baekhyun watched him go with a warm smile, hugging the food closer to his chest. He absolutely adored how tough the boy tried to be, despite his soft interior. Baekhyun only wished he could be completely honest with Minseok, about his feelings and his metal arm. He loved Minseok too much to risk scaring him away though. Why did affection always have to make things so complicated.

 

      Baekhyun sighed and leaned against the door, looking down at the food. Speaking of love, with Sehun's boyfriend-but-not-really under their roof now, they were going to have an extra mouth to feed for a while. The bread was going to go really fast. At least that meant that Minseok would come by again to bring them some more later.

 

      Baekhyun shifted the basket of food into one arm and turned to open the door with the other. Minseok had managed to diffuse most of the anger he'd been feeling minutes before, so now it was time to finally have a serious conversation with Sehun about what they were going to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

      Joonmyun opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding and he felt dizzy. His side hurt a lot less than it had before. Then again, he couldn't actually feel it at all, so maybe that was why. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down. He was still in the same shirt that Sehun had given him. He lifted the fabric of his shirt up and noticed the clean bandages. Someone had taken care of his wound, but why? Wasn't he supposed to die?

 

      Joonmyun glanced around at the room he was in. He was laying on a rather old, but still comfortable bed. The walls were made of old, wooden paneling that looked like they'd seen better days. Otherwise, there was a wooden dresser and desk in similar states of wear. Maybe Sehun had passed him off to his clients already and this was their hiding place for him. This was how it always looked in the movies anyway.

 

      Joonmyun sighed, thinking about the cyborg. He had at least hoped Sehun would say goodbye to him in the end. It had almost felt like they'd started to click with one another. Joonmyun had to be completely nuts for thinking that way about someone who was hired to kill him and actually did hurt him. He should be horrified in his current state of affairs, but he really wasn't. If anything, he was just tired and confused. His feelings for Sehun were in the same state.

 

      Joonmyun pushed himself off the bed with a groan. His side did actually hurt when he stood up, but it wasn't too bad, given that his side was indeed, very numb. He hobbled over to the wall, leaning against it for support and clutching his side. He moved slowly over to the door. He was surprised to find it unlocked. Wasn't he being held captive?

 

      Joonmyun opened the door and wobbled out into the hallway. The place seemed abandoned and just as worn down as the bedroom he was previously in. Was he really with the men who wanted him dead? If so, they certainly weren't keeping an eye on him. As he was walking down the hall, he heard people talking near what he assumed was the front door. He frowned and glanced around for anywhere else he could go.

 

      He noticed a small kitchen and walked into it. There was a person in there and Joonmyun's heart sunk for a moment until he realized who it was.

      “Sehun...?” Joonmyun called out, his voice sounding much breathier than he anticipated.

 

      The cyborg span around rapidly, his eyes going wide the instant they landed on Joonmyun. He quickly rushed over and gently grabbed Joonmyun by the arms to support him.

      “You should sit down,” Sehun stated.

      “Where are we...? Are we with your clients?”

      “No...We're in Xerxus...”

      “What are we doing there?” Joonmyun asked.

 

      Sehun sighed and tried to pull him to the dining table so he could sit, but Joonmyun held his ground. Joonmyun wanted answers before he did anything.

      “Why are we here, Sehun?”

      “I'll explain everything, just please, sit down for now. I don't want you to strain yourself or open your stitches.”

      “You're the one who hurt me so why do you care?” Joonmyun snapped, getting tired of having his questions avoided. “Tell me what's going on now!”

      “Alright, calm down,” Sehun soothed. “We're in Xerxus, at my cousin's and my shared house. Your wound got worse and I decided to bring you here.”

      “But why? You're just prolonging my death, right? Why bother patching me up when you could just let me bleed out?”

      “Because I'm not going to kill you,” Sehun said weakly. Joonmyun stared at him in disbelief.

      “What...?”

      “I can't...I can't do it...I don't want to kill you...”

      “So why take this mission!? You drag me halfway across the country, threatening to kill me after _hurting_ me, and now you're saying you don't want to? I'm thankful, but if that's the case, let me go! You've done enough damage, don't you think? I don't want to be here! I want to go home!”

      “Listen, I know I fucked up, but you're not safe-”

      “And I'm safer with you!? How do I know you won't just change your mind again tomorrow?”

      “I won't!”

      “Why should I trust you!?” Joonmyun shouted this time.

 

      It caught Sehun off-guard. He was sure Joonmyun was capable of yelling, but it was still startling. Joonmyun looked scared and angry and Sehun could see tears forming in his eyes. He didn't even know how to begin comforting him. He hadn't had a meaningful connection with another person in so long, he'd forgotten how to socialize. Thankfully, a third voice chimed in.

      “Oh?” Baekhyun asked, walking into the kitchen with a basket of food. “Our guest is awake?”

      “Um...” Joonmyun mumbled, his anger diffusing at the presence of a third party. Baekhyun smiled.

      “My name is Byun Baekhyun,” the mechanic stated, placing the basket down on the table. “It's nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and Joonmyun turned and shook it timidly.

      “Kim Joonmyun...It's nice to meet you.”

      “It seems like my dumbass cousin got you into quite the predicament...Why don't you take a seat and we can all figure this out together, ok?”

      “Yeah...” Joonmyun muttered.

 

      He pulled away from Sehun completely and walked to the closest chair. He sat down tiredly, wincing a bit as his body bent and numb, injured skin was jostled slightly. Sehun let out a shaky sigh and walked over to the kitchen counter, leaning against it. Baekhyun grabbed one of the rolls out of the basket and passed it to Joonmyun.

      “Here. You should eat this. I'm sure it's been a while since you had anything to eat. I'll make us a proper meal in a bit.”

      “Thank you...” Joonmyun said quietly, taking the bread.

 

      He pulled off small bites and nibbled at them. Baekhyun grabbed a roll for himself and offered a third to Sehun, but the latter shook his head. Baekhyun simply shrugged and took it for himself to eat after he finished the first one. He sat in a chair adjacent to Joonmyun. After a small, tense silence, he decided to speak up.

      “So...I guess Sehun has told you about the mission he was on...right?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Most of it...He never mentioned who hired him...” Joonmyun answered, glancing warily at Sehun. The cyborg sighed.

      “Honestly, I don't know much about them. My clients only tell me what I need to know to make the mission a success.”

      “Right...” Joonmyun answered bitterly. Baekhyun frowned nervously.

      “Well...He brought up a point earlier that I think we should all seriously discuss,” the mechanic stated, trying to change the topic slightly.

      “What's that?” Joonmyun asked.

      “You aren't safe,” Baekhyun stated gravely. “Whoever these guys are, they're still out there.”

      “Even if I don't hunt you down, they'll find someone else who will,” Sehun added in. Joonmyun looked at him fearfully.

      “So what do I do?” He asked, his voice shaking. Sehun hated hearing it that way.

      “You can stay with us,” Sehun stated almost immediately. He was desperate to comfort Joonmyun. That wasn't the answer the other boy wanted though.

      “And do what? Live in hiding all my life? Live with _you_ all my life?” Joonmyun snapped. Both Baekhyun and Sehun flinched slightly at his harsh tone.

      “We can protect you,” Sehun said softly.

 

      Baekhyun was surprised how genuine and borderline desperate Sehun seemed. He hadn't heard his cousin sound that emotional in years. Whoever this Joonmyun guy was, he already had a huge grasp over Sehun's emotions.

      “So I basically have to give up going to school and living in Lamek to stay with you...” Joonmyun mumbled sadly

      “Your other option is ignoring all of this and trying to live on your own,” Baekhyun said gently. “They know you live in Lamek though, so I don't think it would be wise to return there...”

      “You'll really protect me?” Joonmyun asked, staring Sehun in the eyes, searching for any hint of dishonesty.

      “I promise,” Sehun responded, meeting Joonmyun's gaze. “I won't let them hurt you.” Joonmyun let out a shaky sigh.

      “Alright...I'll stay with you guys then...”

      “Did you have anyone in Lamek that you needed to talk to? Let them know you're ok?” Baekhyun asked.

      “No...I was alone...” Joonmyun said quietly. Sehun somehow hated thinking of Joonmyun alone.

      “Well, at least that makes leaving things behind easier...What about your house?” The mechanic inquired next.

      “It was my father's estate and he'd long since paid it off. I don't have to deal with it really.”

      “Good...So I guess this is going to be your house now too,” Baekhyun sighed. “I would throw you a welcoming party, but we don't really have a lot of money to spare.”

      “It's fine. Food would be really nice though...”

      “Sure. I'll start dinner now,” Baekhyun hummed. “It's just gonna be an everything soup...hope that's ok...”

      “Everything soup?” Joonmyun questioned tiredly.

      “It has everything Baekhyun can manage to scrounge together without it tasting like crap,” Sehun answered. Joonmyun eyed him warily, but nodded nonetheless.

      “I like to think it's more like all the healthy foods I can shove together, but whatever floats your boat,” Baekhyun huffed indignantly.

 

      Sehun rolled his eyes and was about to continue harassing his cousin when a sudden beeping noise sounded from down the hallway. Baekhyun stopped gathering ingredients and stared at Sehun in confusion. The cyborg sighed.

      “It's the phone my client gave me...I'm going out to take it...”

 

      Joonmyun visibly stiffened and stared at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sehun took that opportunity to quickly leave the kitchen to grab the phone. Baekhyun watched him go. After, he listened as the beeping got louder, then quieter as Sehun moved through the small hallway of the house. The beeping disappeared right as he heard the front door shut.

 

~*~

      Sehun connected the call and held the phone up to his cheek hesitantly. He decided to take a walk and get as far away from his house as possible while he talked. The last thing he wanted was for Joonmyun to witness Sehun taking a call from the men that wanted him dead. Worse than that, Sehun was going to have to lie his way out of this, and quickly.

      “Hello?” He asked, trying to keep his voice even.

      “What's your status?” The man on the other line asked.

 

      Sehun recognized him as the skittish man that had been pacing nonstop, who he now knew was named Dakho. At least Sehun could intimidate him if nothing else. Dakho wasn't wasting any time getting to the point though.

      “I'm taking a walk,” Sehun answered sarcastically. It wasn't a lie.

      “Don't get smart with me!” The man hissed, but Sehun could hear the fear in his voice. The cyborg smirked. “What's the status of Kim Joonmyun? Did you get him?”

      “I met him at the party,” Sehun stated.

      “And!? Did you kill him and bring him to Polidrough?”

      “I couldn't get him alone,” Sehun lied. “He was quite the party enthusiast.”

      “You couldn't even get him alone after he left!?”

      “I think he realized someone was after him. He left the party with some other scientists. And I'm not going to murder more people than I'm paid for.”

      “So what are you going to do now!? Where is Kim Joonmyun?”

      “He's probably hiding somewhere in Lamek.”

      “And where the hell are you!?”

 

      Sehun internally sighed in relief. He had been wary of his clients tracking his progress and location via the burner phone, so he had deconstructed it and jammed any form of GPS tracker within the phone that he found. At the time, he hadn't wanted his clients to interfere with his method of going about the job. Now he was just thankful they couldn't find his location.

      “I'm in Lamek hunting him down,” Sehun stated simply.

      “You better not screw this mission up, Oh Sehun...There will be consequences...”

      “I won't mess it up. You're going to have to let me work though. If you keep pestering me like this, I won't ever be able to do my job.”

      “Right, just...You've been warned, Oh Sehun...”

      “That I have,” the cyborg grumbled. “If you have nothing more to say to me, I'm hanging up.”

 

      Before the man had a chance to say anything, Sehun disconnected the call. He slid the phone into his pocket and ran his human hand through his hair. He groaned loudly, thankful no one was around to witness his small mental breakdown.

 

      How on earth was he supposed to keep Joonmyun safe? The lies wouldn't work for long. After all, he had limited time to pull off this mission, and the longer he took, the more suspicion he would cast on himself. If he quit the job though, there would be consequences, especially if they learned he was sheltering Joonmyun. He knew too much, so there was no way they would let him out of it.

 

      He had to do something though. It was stupid, but Sehun felt personally responsible for dragging Joonmyun into this mess, even though Sehun was really more of a happenstance than a primary factor. Sehun would still do whatever he could to help the wanted man. He was regretting getting caught up in the case of Kim Joonmyun more and more with each passing minute.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun took a sip of soup from a spoon and hummed. Sehun might mock his cooking, but Baekhyun at least knew how to make it flavorful. Just a little longer and it would be perfect. Baekhyun placed his tasting spoon in the sink to clean later and sat at the table across from Joonmyun.

 

      The injured boy hadn't said much. He'd eaten the roll that Baekhyun had given him earlier and taken some pain medication. He seemed rather groggy as a result. It came as a surprise when Joonmyun started up conversation with Baekhyun.

      “Has Sehun always been like this?”

      “Hm? What do you mean? A giant dumbass? Or a cyborg?”

      “A giant dumbass, I guess,” Joonmyun sighed. “I know he wasn't always a cyborg...”

      “Well, the two kinda go hand in hand with each other,” Baekhyun said simply, playing with a napkin on the table. He frowned when one of his metal fingers ripped it.

      “I just don't understand how anyone could be so at ease with his profession...”

      “You aren't alone, trust me. I think this profession and prostitution are probably equally shocking and unlikely places for Sehun to end up in...Not sure which I would have preferred out of the two looking back on it now...”

      “You didn't try to stop him when he first started committing crimes for hire?”

      “I didn't know until much later...When he lost his eyes...I was the one who made his replacement pair...” Baekhyun muttered sadly. Joonmyun cringed once more at the thought, and the mechanic decided to move on. “We fought about it a lot when I found out...but he told me it was his life, not mine...and I couldn't really argue with that, you know? He wasn't going to listen to me anyways...”

      “So you let it go?”

      “More like I tried to keep all mentions of his work out of the house. When he was here, he was my little cousin, not some professional thief attempting to be a killer.”

      “Attempting?” Joonmyun asked skeptically. “He pointed a gun at me...”

      “But he didn't shoot, did he?” Baekhyun sighed. “Sehun isn't a killer...I think even he knows that now...”

      “He could've fooled me...” Joonmyun mumbled. Baekhyun smiled slightly.

      “I'm so sorry for all the trouble he caused. I'm glad he chose not to kill you...I really am...I don't know what I would have done if he came home and told me he'd murdered someone...”

      “I'm grateful he didn't as well, since it means I get to live and all, but I still don't appreciate being ousted from my home...”

      “I know, and I'm sorry. I really am...But Sehun seems pretty intent on protecting you, and even if he isn't, I am.”

      “Why? You both only just met me...”

      “Well, in my case, I mostly want to clean up a certain dumbass's mistakes and make up for all the trouble he caused you...But Sehun seems pretty sincere when it comes to you...I've never seen him this flustered and unprofessional before.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded. If nothing else, he felt like he was safe around Baekhyun. He didn't trust Sehun though. Baekhyun's words from earlier suddenly flashed through his head.

      “You said that him becoming a cyborg and choosing his profession were connected...right?”

      “Yeah. I mean, the profession came way later but still...I doubt he would have chosen this profession if he weren't so...easy to customize...”

      “How did he become a cyborg then?” Joonmyun asked. Baekhyun smiled bitterly.

      “Have you heard of a city called Quaitol?”

      “Quaitol...It was a city southwest of here, right? It was completely destroyed in the war 15 years ago, wasn't it?”

      “That's right. That's where Sehun and I were born.”

 

      Joonmyun's eyes went wide. He was completely speechless. He'd heard of the horrors that had occurred in Quaitol from his father. It had been a heavy target during the war, since it was close to the capital. As the war got more violent, Quaitol was frequently subjected to bombings. The war might have ended 7 years ago, but the damage to Quaitol had been irreparable. The city had long since been vacated, so it stayed as nothing more than crumbling remains of a once lively town.

      “You know about the bombings, right?” Baekhyun asked gently.

      “Yes...They completely destroyed the city...”

      “They held mass evacuations after the first 3 waves,” Baekhyun explained. “Sehun and I had already left by then...but for...other reasons...”

      “What were those?”

      “Well, we were both kids at the time. I think I was 8 and Sehun was 6...Our neighborhood was bombed in the first wave.”

      “I'm so sorry...” Joonmyun practically whispered. Baekhyun shook his head, smiling sadly.

      “It's not like you dropped the bomb. Anyways, Sehun's house was hit worse than mine was...His parents were both killed and he lost all of his left arm and leg, and half of his right leg...I was lucky to only lose my left arm...”

      “So, Sehun survived even after all that?”

      “He was a stubborn little 6 year old, right?” Baekhyun laughed. “Honestly, I think it was a miracle. My dad was a volunteer after the first wave ended. He made sure I got to a hospital, then helped the fire fighters pull several people from the rubble...Sehun was one of the ones they saved.”

 

      Joonmyun had long since run out of appropriate responses. Lamek had never seen that much destruction from the war, so he had never experienced this kind of horror. He figured it was best to just let Baekhyun do the talking.

      “We were both burned pretty badly. They wound up having to take some of Sehun's pelvic bone out as well as cutting off a lot of burned flesh around his lost limbs. That's why some of his neck and hip are metal. Anyways, we were shipped off to a good hospital in Xerxus for further treatment. My dad was a famous mechanic, so he worked with the doctors on piecing me and Sehun back together...literally...”

      “It sounds horrible...”

      “Well, it definitely sucked,” Baekhyun laughed. “The initial surgery is the hardest and the longest part...That was where they got rid of all the damaged flesh and muscle and created a metal base to attach future limbs to.”

      “Sounds complicated...”

      “It is. It takes a really skilled surgeon with a strong mechanical background and a great mechanic assisting them.”

      “So did you two stay in Xerxus after you recovered?”

      “Yeah, for a while. By then, they'd started evacuating Quaitol and it wasn't like either Sehun or I wanted to go back...He had no one to live with, so he stayed with me and my parents. My mom's health started failing as a result of being exposed to all the smoke and chemicals from the bombs though, and Xerxus wasn't quite up to par with treating a regular human heart, you know? They're way better with mechanics. So we were always going back and forth between Xerxus and Polidrough. My mom finally died when I was 12 and Sehun was 10...”

      “I'm sorry...”

      “I'm just thankful I got to spend 4 more years with her after the bombing...It was more than Sehun ever got with his parents...”

      “Did he take it really hard?”

      “I think it changed him to some degree. He was always kinda a reserved kid, but he never spoke of his parents after they died. My mom and dad tried to get him into therapy, but Sehun didn't really cooperate...Guess he's always been a stubborn dumbass.”

      “So what did you do after your mother died?”

      “My dad went back to Xerxus and set up this shop. Sehun and I lived here with him. The war ended when I was 16 and Sehun was 14. At that point, I decided to take up training under my dad and Sehun chose to study in Polidrough. I hardly saw him during that time.”

      “Do you think that's when he started his...job?”

      “Mm, I think that's when he started training for it. He went to a pretty fancy school, what with all the insurance and money his parents left him. It had a good martial arts program, so my guess is he took an interest in that as well as computer science and mechanics. I don't think he got into the job until after he graduated high school”

      “Does that mean he's still fairly new to it?”

      “I think he's been doing it for 3 years now? He's good at what he does, unfortunately...”

      “But, what about your dad?”

      “Ah...He passed away when I was 19 and Sehun was 17...Sehun came back for the funeral, but we'd grown so distant by then...Honestly, it wasn't until he started working that he came back here on a regular basis to check up on me. I think he was probably worried about how I was doing on my own...But honestly, I wasn't struggling too much. Sure, my dad's shop's popularity took a nosedive when I took over. I wasn't my dad after all...But I had people looking out for me, so I pulled through. Heck, the basket of bread is from those very same people, so I guess they still look out for me more than I like to admit.”

      “That's good to hear. Is the shop doing better now?”

      “Yeah. We aren't drowning in wealth, but I managed to make a name for myself and I have a lot of loyal customers, so I consider myself pretty lucky. I just wish Sehun would help me out, you know? Instead of throwing his life away...”

      “I wish he would too,” Joonmyun sighed. “He seemed so nice at the party...He really caught my fancy, I guess you could say...”

      “Well, despite everything, Sehun's pretty attractive,” Baekhyun teased. Joonmyun flushed slightly.

      “That wasn't quite what I meant...” He stuttered out. Baekhyun smiled mischievously.

      “Whatever you say~”

 

      Before Baekhyun could continue to tease Joonmyun, the front door opened and shut. Both Baekhyun and Joonmyun froze on the spot and stared at the hallway, waiting for Sehun to emerge in the kitchen. Finally, Sehun walked in, looking fairly troubled, with furrowed brows and pursed lips. He walked over to the table and sat down silently, still not looking either Baekhyun or Joonmyun in the eye. Joonmyun was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

      “What did you tell them?” His voice was soft and fearful.

      “I told them I lost you in Lamek and I was trailing you. I asked them not to interfere with my work...”

      “So for now, he's safe here?” Baekhyun asked, trying to be positive.

      “For now...” Sehun repeated tiredly. He glanced over at Joonmyun nervously. “Have you made a decision on whether you'll stay here or not?”

      “I'll stay...” Joonmyun practically whispered. “At least until my wound heals...”

 

      Sehun visibly relaxed and let out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Joonmyun bit his lip. When Sehun acted like this, he couldn't help but feel like the cyborg really cared about him and wanted to protect him. Each time he started thinking like that though, flashbacks of the gun pointed inches from his face flooded his mind and all his fear returned. How could he trust the same person that tried to kill him to protect him? He knew he had no other choice, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. All he wanted was to go home and get as far away from Oh Sehun as he possibly could.

 

      Baekhyun took the silence that followed as an opportunity to completely change the atmosphere of the room and serve up dinner. The three of them ate in complete silence. When they'd finished dinner, Baekhyun cleared the dishes and ran off to his garage for a few supplies. Joonmyun was a little confused as to why until Baekhyun came back and set them down next to Sehun.

      “Alright, Sehun. Off with your arm,” Baekhyun singsonged. Sehun groaned.

      “You really can't just fix it while it's on me?” The cyborg whined.

      “No, because _someone_ let their attacker cut through the outer frame and half the wires connecting to your nervous system. So yes, I gotta take it off. I'm probably gonna have to remake some of the parts too, so you can kiss your arm goodbye for a few weeks.”

      “Baekhyuuuuuuun! It's not _my_ fault I couldn't defend myself in the middle of a freaking train station! I would have gotten all my limbs confiscated!”

      “Would have served you right,” Baekhyun huffed. “Come on, give me your shoulder. You know it doesn't hurt that bad to take it off.”

      “No, but putting it back on-”

      “STOP BREAKING IT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE PAIN OF FIXING IT!”

 

      Joonmyun stared in complete awe at the two. They really seemed to bicker a lot with each other. When Sehun was with Baekhyun, he seemed so different, almost childlike and bratty. Was this the real Sehun? If so, Joonmyun almost wanted to get to know him. He wouldn't admit to it though, not while he was still thinking rationally.

 

      Joonmyun watched as Baekhyun grabbed some sort of crowbar-like tool, with a fine, delicate tip, and gently aligned it in between the metal comprising Sehun's shoulder and upper torso. Next, Baekhyun grabbed a screwdriver-looking tool with a circular ending. He held it over one of the bolts on Sehun's shoulder and pressed a button on the tool. The circular end glowed green and Joonmyun heard a distinct click. Baekhyun did that for several other bolts then set the tool down.

 

      He placed his second hand on the crowbar and counted down. Sehun closed his eyes and looked away. On the count of one, Baekhyun swiftly popped Sehun's arm out of its socket. Sehun let out a small yelp and bit his lip to suppress any further noise. Baekhyun sighed and disconnected a few miscellaneous wires before pulling the arm the rest of the way off.

      “There, that wasn't so hard, right?” The mechanic soothed condescendingly. Sehun glared at him in response. “I'm gonna cover your socket with the temporary plate now.”

 

      Sehun nodded, no longer feeling up to fighting with his cousin. He knew the plate was necessary to protect the inner workings of his shoulder from getting dust in them or taking some kind of damage. He would gladly take the plate over further damage. Baekhyun put the fitted plate on with ease, and used the same screwdriver tool to seal it onto Sehun's torso. The mechanic grabbed his damaged arm and slung it over his shoulder.

      “I'm gonna take this down to the shop now, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun smiled at Joonmyun as he left, as if he hadn't just dis-armed someone in the middle of his kitchen. Joonmyun had to admire Baekhyun's composure. Then again, from what he'd heard, Baekhyun and Sehun had both seen some pretty grim times.

 

      Sehun got to his feet tiredly. He placed his remaining hand on the metal plate, wincing and hissing slightly from some residual, leftover pain. He glanced at Joonmyun, and the boy stiffened in his seat.

      “It's alright. I won't hurt you again...Besides, I couldn't even hurt you if I wanted to.”

      “You still have 3 other limbs...” Joonmyun said darkly. Sehun smiled bitterly at the comment.

 

      Baekhyun came back shortly after and noticed the tense atmosphere between the two. No matter what he tried to do to lift the mood, it always seemed to end up dreary again. Thankfully, Sehun wasn't enjoying the gloom much either.

      “I'm tired,” he stated. “I've hardly slept in over 24 hours...Joonmyun, do you want to sleep in the bed?”

      “What...?” Said boy asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

      “The bed you were sleeping in earlier. Do you want to stay in that room?”

      “I guess...”

      “Alright. I'll be in the living room then,” Sehun sighed.

      “You're not seriously thinking about sleeping on that couch, are you!?” Baekhyun asked in shock. “Pretty sure the floor is more comfortable than that thing...”

      “If that's so, I'll sleep on the floor. It's not like there's a lot of me left that needs to be cushioned.”

 

      Sehun walked away without saying anything else. Joonmyun couldn't help feeling guilty that Sehun had basically given up his own bed for him. Then again, Sehun was the one complicating Joonmyun's life, so perhaps he should just ignore it. Why did Sehun have to make him feel so many different things?

 

      Baekhyun sighed and turned to Joonmyun. He patted him on the back comfortingly and smiled.

      “Well, you heard Sehun. His room is yours now. You're probably really tired still too, so go ahead and rest if you need to. I'm gonna work in the shop a little more.”

      “Alright...Thank you, Baekhyun.”

 

      They said goodnight and Joonmyun headed back into the room from earlier. He glanced around, noting just how desolate the room was. Somehow, the barren walls seemed really lonely and cold. He wondered if Sehun had ever had walls covered in pictures or posters when he was a kid. Surely, it hadn't always been this empty.

 

      Joonmyun curled up under the covers and sighed. His eyelids were heavy and the pain medication had made him even drowsier. The bed wasn't his own, but it wasn't uncomfortable. His life may have taken a massive turn, but at least he was still alive for one more night.


	5. Chapter 5

      A week went by of Joonmyun staying with Baekhyun and Sehun. He was already doing much better and was back on his feet helping Baekhyun around the house. He never let Sehun get close to him though. The cyborg completely understood why, but it didn't stop the annoying pang of disappointment that he felt each time Joonmyun jumped at his presence or shot across the room to get away.

 

      Functioning with one arm had never been something Sehun was particularly good at either. Thankfully, he still had his dominant hand. Otherwise, he would have been completely helpless and pathetic. Still, he had grown so accustomed to his metal arm, being without it was extremely frustrating.

 

      To make matters worse, Baekhyun had informed him that he was going to have to remake a couple of the metal plates and completely replace several wires. For such a small knife, it certainly caused a lot of damage. Sehun was going to be without his arm for at least a couple of weeks, especially since Baekhyun had prior customers that took precedence over his predicament.

 

      Sehun's clients weren't leaving him alone either. They called once more asking for a status update, despite his request for them not to. At that point, Sehun vaguely told them that he had a problem with his arm that required immediate attention. He lied to them and said he was doing it himself in Lamek though. The longer he could convince them that he was still in Lamek, the better. After all, Polidrough and Xerxus were much closer to each other. If they found out Joonmyun was within a day's journey, he feared they might take matters into their own hands and try to finish the job.

 

      Despite all of this, life seemed to continue on at a leisurely pace. Sehun was back home for the first time in months, and even with all the trouble he was getting himself wrapped up in, he couldn't help but relax. Even he let his defenses down in the comfort of his own home.

 

      Joonmyun wasn't quite sure what to make of Sehun whenever the boy came into the kitchen in the mornings wearing nothing but a tank top and boxers. He was able to get a pretty good look at both of Sehun's mechanical legs as a result, as well as the expanse of pale skin on his remaining thigh. Sehun's complexion seemed even more ghost-like when contrasted with the dark grays and blacks of his metal limbs.

 

      One particular morning, Sehun caught Joonmyun staring at him from across the kitchen. The latter had a perplexed look on his face, though Sehun couldn't quite tell if it was directed at his apparel or his general being. As soon as Joonmyun realized Sehun was aware he was staring, he looked away and busied himself arranging an already neat table. Sehun smirked.

      “Good morning,” he said quietly, a hint of playfulness in his voice. “Did you sleep well?”

      “Yeah...” Joonmyun mumbled.

      “Never seen a cyborg in his underwear?” Sehun joked. Joonmyun flushed.

      “I saw you like this yesterday, so I have...”

      “So why all the staring?”

      “Just...trying to figure you out...”

      “Right...Well, I sleep like this because what little is left of my body likes to sleep comfortably.”

      “It's just...odd...seeing you go from what you looked like at the party to this...”

      “Well, _this_ is more or less what I usually look like when I'm not on a mission, give or take some pants,” Sehun stated, gesturing to his clothes. Joonmyun cautiously moved closer.

      “So then...What about the real Sehun? Was it the one I met at the party, or the one standing in front of me now?”

      “If I told you it was the one here and now, would that make you any less scared of me?” Sehun asked skeptically. Joonmyun bit his lip. “I don't think I want to be the one you met at the party...Does that help you at all?”

 

      Joonmyun stared into Sehun's eyes, as if he were searching the very depths of his soul. It was always Sehun's eyes when it came to Joonmyun. They weren't even real anymore, so what did he think he was going to find in them?

 

      Sehun sighed and decided to get back to what he originally came into the kitchen to do, which was get something to eat for breakfast. Baekhyun was willing to make them dinner, but otherwise, both Sehun and Joonmyun had to fend for themselves. Sehun was fine with that of course. Baekhyun was already helping out enough by supplying dinner and a roof over their heads. Still, being that he only had 1 arm at his disposal, cooking was not exactly easy for him to do. This morning's challenge was opening a jar of jam and spreading it on some of the bread Baekhyun had received from Minseok.

 

      Sehun walked over to the fridge and pulled out the jam. Joonmyun had remained exactly where he was, but his eyes were glued to Sehun once more. Sehun set the jar down on the counter with a sigh and gripped the side of the lid with his fingers. Of course, he didn't have another hand to hold the jar, so opening it turned into a pathetic display of frustration.

 

      Right as Sehun was beginning to think that it wasn't worth the humiliation and effort, Joonmyun walked over and took the jar from him. It was the closest the other man had been to Sehun since he brought him to Xerxus, and Sehun mentally punched himself when his heart skipped a beat.

      “Let me help before you break the jar on the counter,” Joonmyun sighed.

      “Haven't you heard broken glass is a part of balanced breakfast?” Sehun sassed back.

 

      The other man glared at him and Sehun swore even Joonmyun's glares did weird things to his chest. No way in hell was he going to let himself admit that though. Joonmyun opened the jar with ease and set it down on the counter.

      “Do you need help with spreading it?” He asked next.

      “No. I'm not that pathetic.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded and dropped his hands to his side. He didn't immediately run away from Sehun, so the latter considered it a blessing that should be savored. Joonmyun leaned against the counter and stared up at Sehun intently once more. Now it was just getting ridiculous.

      “Yes?” Sehun asked awkwardly.

      “Why did you choose your job?”

      “Because the pay was high and I was good at it. Didn't we already go over this?”

      “But still...It doesn't make sense...You survived something so awful, and you just throw yourself back into danger?”

      “Baekhyun told you about Quaitol then?”

      “He did...I just can't understand why you would do this...No matter how I look at you, you don't seem like a bad person...Definitely not a killer...” Sehun sighed and turned to Joonmyun.

      “If you really must know, I wanted to make money fast...for numerous reasons. I wanted to help renovate the garage and promote business...I wanted to be able to live comfortably...and I wanted to maybe even look into limb regrowth for Baekhyun and myself...”

      “Limb regrowth?” Joonmyun asked, eyes widening slightly.

      “Yeah...With nanotechnology and advanced cell reproduction...They can make synthetic bones and use your remaining skin and muscle to remake lost limbs. It's still a new science, but it shows merit. I've gotten used to being half metal, but I know Baekhyun is really self conscious about his arm...And sometimes I think it might be nice for the both of us to be able to feel things again, you know? With real hands...I know that our skin might be too damaged for the regrowth to even work, but I can dream, right?”

      “Of course you can,” Joonmyun said gently.

 

      Sehun glanced at him and noticed that same genuine expression on Joonmyun's face. Why was he like this even with someone who had made his life hell? He was far too caring for his own good. Then again, perhaps it was because Sehun had just revealed himself to be a giant sap. He was starting to feel ok with Joonmyun knowing this side of him though. He had to save some of his reputation though.

      “You know,” Sehun started cheekily. “Even with just one arm, I'm still good at what I do.”

 

      He lifted his hand to reveal that he was holding the knife Joonmyun had stolen from the man in Kosov. Joonmyun's eyes widened and he patted down both of his pants pockets.

      “When did you...?”

      “I told you, I'm good at what I do,” Sehun repeated. Joonmyun looked at him nervously. “You don't have to worry though. I won't hurt you. You can carry this around with you if it makes you feel safer. Given your situation, I'd actually suggest that.” He handed the knife back to Joonmyun. “Just don't be afraid that I'm gonna hurt you. I won't, I promise.”

 

      Joonmyun held the knife to his chest and looked down guiltily. Sehun couldn't help the gentle smile that formed on his lips. There was something endearing about Joonmyun, and Sehun was slowly loosing the battle against it. The cyborg yawned and grabbed the jam and a butter knife out of a drawer, setting them down on the table. Next, he grabbed the basket of bread and rolls and set it in the center of the table. As he sat in one of the chairs, he smirked playfully at Joonmyun.

      “Be careful carrying that around in your pants though. It's a laser blade that cuts through metal. There's no telling what it would do to your ass and manhood if you accidentally activate it in your pocket.”

 

      Sehun burst out laughing as he watched Joonmyun's eyes practically double in size. When Joonmyun recovered from his initial shock, he realized that Sehun's laugh was really unlike the rest of his presence. It was a high pitched cackle that he didn't think the boy was even capable of making. It was nice though. Also contagious. It didn't take long before Joonmyun was beaming his radiant smile and laughing along with Sehun. Perhaps he was a good person after all.

 

      Joonmyun walked over to the table and sat down across from Sehun. He grabbed a biscuit and spread some jam onto it with the butter knife. He glanced at Sehun and noticed the boy was already halfway through inhaling a biscuit. He leaned forward, staring into Sehun's eyes once more.

      “What now?” Sehun groaned.

      “I can really trust you, right? You'll really protect me?” Joonmyun asked cautiously. Sehun sighed and leaned forward so that his face was inches from Joonmyun.

      “Yes, you can. Now shut up and eat...and stop staring at me so much!”

 

      Joonmyun smiled and sat back in his seat. The rational side of his brain was shouting at him not to let his guard down. When Sehun acted like this though, Joonmyun couldn't help but listen to him. Maybe that was why he'd gone along with him so easily that night. Something about Sehun just seemed to draw Joonmyun in.

      “I'll eat,” Joonmyun mumbled, taking a bite of his biscuit. “But don't expect me to stop staring.”

      “Why!?” Sehun grumbled exasperatedly.

      “Because your eyes are beautiful.”

 

      It was Joonmyun's turn to smirk as Sehun turned red and choked on his food slightly. Joonmyun hoped this was the real Sehun, because he was starting to really enjoy him.

 

~*~

      Joonmyun was never one to enjoy sitting around doing nothing. If he wasn't able to study for medical school, then perhaps he could learn a thing or two from Baekhyun. If nothing else, he could be an extra pair of hands or some company.

 

      Baekhyun was happy to have the company, since he tended to spend hours by himself in the underground workshop. There were times when Sehun would have to shout at him to come up and eat because he was so engrossed in his work that he forgot. Having Joonmyun would be like a breath of fresh air and possibly an alarm clock so he didn't starve to death.

 

      Baekhyun was already in his workshop when Joonmyun descended the steps. Shortly after the steps, there was what Joonmyun assumed was a metal detector leading into a wide hallway that connected with the workshop. Joonmyun could tell that there were various precautions and alarms throughout the hallway, most likely to keep intruders and thieves out. He was surprised that Baekhyun took so much care with protecting his inner workshop. Then again, Baekhyun seemed to have a lot of expensive technology, so being overly cautious never hurt.

 

      Joonmyun walked forward, but jumped when the alarm on the metal detector went off. He quickly backed away as Baekhyun raced over to stop the several alarms that started in unison. When it was finally quiet, he stared at Joonmyun in confusion.

      “Do you have anything metal on you?” He asked, his voice shaking slightly from shock.

      “No. I left my knife in Sehun's room...”

      “Then...Do you have anything metal _in_ you?”

 

      Joonmyun looked at Baekhyun in surprise. He hadn't expected the boy to ask him a question like that. After thinking about it for a moment though, Joonmyun realized that was exactly what set the alarm off.

      “Oh! I have a pacemaker!” Joonmyun explained.

      “You...have a pacemaker?” Baekhyun asked skeptically. “And you forgot about it!?”

      “Well...it's not like I walk through metal detectors all the time...”

      “Still...Isn't it odd that you have a pacemaker? I mean, you're what? 22?”

      “24,” Joonmyun corrected. “I had a weak heart growing up...My dad operated on me and put a pacemaker in me...Since then, I've been good as new...”

      “You don't have to worry about upkeep or anything?”

      “No...My dad was a genius in both medicine and mechanics, so I'm sure he's the reason I don't have to worry about it.”

      “Wow...Lucky for you, huh? I guess I'll turn off the system so you can come through. Hold on a sec.”

      “I'm sorry for the trouble...” Joonmyun mumbled.

      “It's fine. I have to do it for myself and Sehun all the time...”

 

      Baekhyun ran through his workshop, gradually shutting off each line of security long enough for Joonmyun to get through. Perhaps working with Baekhyun was more of a hassle than a help. Finally, they made it to the inner workshop. Joonmyun's jaw dropped at the sight.

 

      There were two medical beds, where he assumed Baekhyun did his work on the actual customer. To the right of that, there was a table covered in neatly organized tools of several different styles. In the middle of the room, there was a desk that Baekhyun was working at. The walls were lined with cabinets full of medical supplies as well as varying parts. In another corner were piles of scrap metal and a machine that Joonmyun assumed was used to carve and shape the metal into the specific parts. As small as the place seemed, it was full of what Joonmyun could only assume was a goldmine for a mechanic. Now the security seemed completely understandable.

      “Make yourself at home,” Baekhyun hummed. “I was working on a replacement hand for one of my customers, so I'll be at my work table.”

      “This is amazing...” Joonmyun muttered, still in awe. “Did you take care of me on one of these medical beds?”

      “Yeah, I had Sehun bring you down here and I stitched you up. Which reminds me I need to take a look at your wound soon. I doubt it's ready yet, but when it's healed enough, I'll take your stitches out.”

      “Thank you...”

 

      Joonmyun walked around for a little while, just taking in the scene before him. When he glanced at Baekhyun, the boy was wearing goggles with several different lenses on the front so that he could magnify his work. Joonmyun couldn't help but move closer and gape as Baekhyun soldered, cut, and smoothed one of the pieces of metal that made up one of the fingertips. Baekhyun stopped working and smiled at Joonmyun.

      “You want a chair so you aren't hunched over while you watch?” He asked, laughing slightly.

      “Oh yeah...”

 

      Baekhyun pointed at one of the other corners in the room where he had a few folding chairs. Joonmyun trotted over and grabbed one. After he was all settled in, Bakehyun got back to working.

      “Have you ever done anything like this?” Baekhyun asked while he soldered.

      “No...My father mostly taught me medical things...not any mechanics...”

      “I see...I feel like mechanics is easier. It's not like you're dealing with a human being, just metal...But it still requires a lot of skill and understanding. Especially if you get into the nerve construction side of things. That takes mad precision...and a lot of micro-technology.”

      “You can really do stuff like that?” Joonmyun asked, completely amazed.

      “You kinda have to be able to in order to make limbs,” Baekhyun laughed. “There are several connectors in the metal limb that align up with the metal base on the human body. You remember all those bolts I had to disconnect on Sehun's arm? Those lead to toooooons of tiny little connectors that link up to his nervous system. That's how he's able to control the arm flawlessly as if it were his own~”

      “But he can't feel anything with it...” Joonmyun mumbled, not sure why he was feeling somewhat saddened. Baekhyun's face fell slightly.

      “Pretty much,” he sighed. “There aren't any sensory mechanics in our arms...That's bordering more on synthetic arm creation and less on mechanics...It's expensive stuff.”

      “That's what Sehun said...”

      “You two are talking to each other?” Baekhyun asked playfully. Joonmyun flushed slightly.

      “I don't know what to think about him...But I don't think I hate him...”

      “Well, regardless of whatever idiotic idea went through his head when he accepted the mission, Sehun really is a good kid. Probably wanted in several cities, but still a good kid,” Baekhyun grumbled. “And I can tell you this much...He's serious about you.”

      “You're sure?” Joonmyun asked, looking at Baekhyun seriously. The mechanic pulled his goggles onto his forehead and nodded.

      “He wouldn't have gotten me involved if he didn't have every intention of protecting you. I'm his better half, more accurately, his conscience. He knows I won't let him back out or dump you on your face. So you can trust us...You can trust him.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded, deep in thought. Baekhyun had set his mind at ease if nothing else. Joonmyun still felt so conflicted over Sehun. At first, he thought it was simply about trusting him. Now, he didn't even know what he was conflicted about, but he couldn't ignore the heavy feeling in his chest.

      “Is Sehun always this hard to read?” Joonmyun asked, not entirely realizing he'd said it out loud.

      “Hm?” Baekhyun asked, raising an eyebrow. He thought for a moment. “I guess he's not the easiest to figure out if you don't know him...He's not really acting like himself lately though, so even I'm a little confused.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “Well...Typically Sehun is very distant from most people. I mean, he and I still manage to get in yelling fits and all the other good stuff that comes along with being siblings more or less...But usually the only one he's so open with is me...Now that you've come along, even I'm seeing a new side of him.”

      “The emotionally confusing and possibly manipulative side?” Joonmyun asked under his breath. Baekhyun laughed and shook his head.

      “Nah, I don't think he's being manipulative other than making you stay here. But like I said, that's for your own good. I think he's confused...and I've never seen him this unsure before. It's like, he genuinely cares for you and he doesn't know how to handle that.”

      “He tried to kill me and cut my side open...”

      “Ok, yeah...But then he carried you all the way through Xerxus and begged me to save you and promised to protect you and has been lying to the people who want you dead just to keep you safe...So yeah, he's pretty fucking confused, but he's trying?”

      “I guess,” Joonmyun sighed, smiling slightly.

      “Just give Sehun a chance...and some time...He's new to this whole feelings thing.”

      “Why are you telling me that?” Joonmyun asked curiously. Baekhyun merely shrugged.

      “I dunno...Guess I just saw some sparks fly...Must be all the soldering.”

 

      Joonmyun looked down, forcing himself to remain calm under Baekhyun's amused gaze. He had never been so grateful to see the mechanic get back to smoothing out the tip of a metal finger. He couldn't help but wonder what Sehun was feeling though. The more time he spent with the cyborg, the less he believed in the cold exterior. And the more wrapped up he became in the boy.


	6. Chapter 6

      Joonmyun started helping Baekhyun in the garage on a daily basis. He mostly didn't like having to sit around and do nothing all day. Sehun mostly stayed in the house as well, so this was a good way for Joonmyun to avoid awkward situations.

 

      He knew Baekhyun had told him to give Sehun some time, and Joonmyun was planning to do that, but it didn't mean that he was going to just suddenly feel comfortable in the house alone with him. Baekhyun's security heavy garage felt much safer to him. He did feel bad about Baekhyun having to deactivate everything temporarily to let him through. The mechanic swore each time that it was no problem.

 

      As Joonmyun watched Baekhyun work, he started picking up on a few things. Simple things, like how to oil parts or how to find loose screws. Baekhyun was passionate and loved to talk about his work. Joonmyun really enjoyed learning about it as well. As the days went by, Baekhyun eventually put him to work polishing a few pieces he hadn't gotten around to yet. As Baekhyun put it, it was almost impossible to mess polishing up.

 

      While Joonmyun worked at polishing, Baekhyun started disassembling the damaged section of Sehun's arm. Joonmyun couldn't help but smile each time Baekhyun grumbled something about Sehun's lack of care or threatened to take out all of his arms weapons to spite the boy. Honestly, he wouldn't mind if Baekhyun did remove the weapons from Sehun's arms. It wasn't even because he was scared of the boy. Joonmyun was fairly certain he wasn't scared anymore, actually. It was mostly because he wanted Sehun to abandon his work altogether. He didn't want Sehun to _need_ to have weapons on him at all times. Did that make Joonmyun foolish and overly attached? Perhaps, but he couldn't help the thought crossing his mind.

 

      While Baekhyun was working one morning and Joonmyun was polishing, the two heard the hop-skip of someone coming down the stairs. Baekhyun's eyes went wide and he immediately dropped his tools, rolled down his sleeves, and quickly threw on a pair of old work gloves. He'd been doing detailing work, so he hadn't been wearing them before. Soon enough, they heard a voice.

      “Hey! Byun Baekhyun! Are you here!?” A slightly raspy, high pitched voice called.

      “Why don't you come down and find out,” Baekhyun sassed back.

 

      Soon enough, a short boy with a bouncy step came bounding through the security gate, holding a giant basket in his hands. Joonmyun figured me must not have had any metal parts or objects, otherwise a million different alarms would have sounded. The boy stopped a few feet away from Baekhyun. When he noticed Joonmyun, his eyes widened slightly.

      “Who's this?” He asked.

      “Ah, Joonmyun. He's a friend of Sehun's. He's been staying with us the past few days.”

      “Wow...If I'd known you had more people over, I would have packed more bread...”

      “You brought more!?” Baekhyun gasped. “I haven't even returned the basket from last time...”

      “That's fine. I can bring it home with me once I leave today.”

      “Thanks as always,” Baekhyun hummed. “Would you mind taking it to the kitchen? The other basket is in there as well.”

      “Is Sehun home...?” The boy asked warily. Joonmyun furrowed his brows in confusion and Baekhyun sighed.

      “I can almost guarantee he's still sleeping. And even if he's not, I have his arm so I'm pretty sure you could pummel him.”

      “Ok...” The boy sighed in defeat. “I'll be back down in a sec!”

 

      Baekhyun waved happily and leaned his elbows on the work table, placing his head in his hands. Joonmyun didn't miss the wide smile on his face. Somehow, it was different from the smile that normally graced Baekhyun's features. It was warmer, more endearing. Whoever this boy was, he was definitely important to Baekhyun.

 

      Soon enough, the boy was dashing back down the stairs, empty basket in hand. He walked over to Baekhyun's work table, looking curiously at what he was working on.

      “Is that Sehun's?” He asked.

      “Yep. Idiot trashed it again.”

      “I don't see why you keep fixing it,” the other boy grumbled. Baekhyun laughed.

      “I'm starting to feel the same way.”

      “And you got Sehun's friend working for you now too?”

      “Nah, he wanted to help. You know, you still haven't even properly introduced yourself to him,” Baekhyun said, poking the boy's cheek. The latter smacked his hand away, but went wide-eyed nonetheless.

      “Oh my gosh, you're right!” The boy chirped. He turned to Joonmyun and bowed slightly. “I'm so sorry. My name is Kim Minseok. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

      “Nice to meet you too,” Joonmyun replied.

      “So what are your plans for today, Minnie?” Baekhyun singsonged. Joonmyun noticed Minseok glare at the use of the nickname. “You wanna stick around and hang out?”

      “Can't. My mom needs help with the shop. I just came to bring you more food cuz my mom is convinced you're starving.”

      “Awww! You never wanna stay with me,” Baekhyun pouted.

      “Maybe because you're in your weapon factory!” Minseok snapped back. “Anyways, I'm leaving now! Bye! Nice meeting you, Joonmyun!”

      “Bye...” Baekhyun practically whined.

 

      Minseok dashed away. Halfway through the security hallway, his shoe came untied though, so he had to stop and fix it. As he was bending down, Baekhyun whistled mockingly.

      “He got the booty~” He called out. The death glare he received made even Joonmyun fear for his life.

      “Byun Baekhyun, I swear to God!” Minseok growled. “Next time I'm just gonna let you starve!”

 

      Minseok ran away quickly, but Baekhyun still noticed the fresh shade of red tinting his cheeks. He smiled affectionately for quite some time before finally sighing and deciding to get back to work. Joonmyun just stared at him questioningly. Baekhyun was the one to break the silence.

      “I can tell you want to ask, so go ahead,” he stated, not looking up from his work.

      “He seemed nice,” Joonmyun stated simply. “How did you two meet?”

      “His mother owns a cake shop down the street. When my dad, Sehun, and I got back from Polidrough after my mother's death and funeral, he decided to stop by and buy us a cake...I had been bawling my eyes out for a few days and Sehun was more emotionless than usual, so I guess my dad was hoping a cake would cheer us up. We were still dressed up in the funeral attire and we all probably looked like hell when we entered the shop.” Baekhyun laughed lightly at the thought. “Anyways, we must have looked too pitiful to demand money from, because she gave us a cake for free and told us to come by whenever we needed something.”

      “That's awfully kind of her.”

      “Yeah. She's kinda been the next closest thing I could get to a mom. Minseok has been one of my closest friends since then too. I didn't meet him until a little later though. He came by the shop about a week after we got that cake with some food that his mom had cooked for us...They were really supportive of me and my dad while we mourned...Minseok always hated this place though...”

      “Why is that? He seemed to hate Sehun too...Did Sehun do something to him?” Joonmyun questioned next. Baekhyun laughed bitterly.

      “Nope. Sehun's only met him a handful of times...”

      “So then, why...?”

      “The war affected each city differently, you know? Xerxus didn't see the bombs, but they suffered from extreme violence...A lot of the soldiers were cyborgs since Xerxus is pretty well known for its mechanics...Minseok's sister was walking home from high school one night when a fight broke out. She was caught in the clean-up process...”

      “'Clean-up process?'”

      “When fights happened, the soldiers were sent in to silence them...Rioting in the street was usually silenced with gunshot rather than tactful words...She was killed by a cyborg soldier...”

      “Oh my God...”

      “It happened 2 years before I met him...so I couldn't comfort him or do anything for him...He was only 12 when it happened. It traumatized him...He's been afraid of cyborgs ever since...”

      “So he hates Sehun because he's a cyborg...What about your arm though?”

      “He doesn't know,” Baekhyun whispered, voice pained. “He came over when we were kids and saw Sehun...You know, it was kinda hard to hide his metal legs, especially when he wore shorts in the summer...Minseok freaked out and screamed and cried, and my dad had to calm him down while Sehun hid inside the house with me...My dad ultimately called his mother to come and get him...Ever since then, I've always worn long sleeves and gloves whenever I've met with Minseok...” The mechanic bit his lip and gripped at his metal arm.

      “Baekhyun...”

      “He's gotten better about it, obviously...Sehun still scares him, but you saw, he still went into the house...”

      “But what about you? He's gonna find out someday, isn't he?”

      “I'll jump off that bridge when I come to it,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “Are you alright?” Joonmyun asked gently. The mechanic smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

      “I'm fine. I've gotten used to defending my profession and hiding my arm. He stopped bitching about my job a long time ago too~”

      “But it still hurts, doesn't it? To lie to him like that? To hear those kinds of things...?”

      “It does, but like I said, I got used to it. As long as I can still be with him, I'm happy,” Baekhyun shrugged. Joonmyun was silent for a moment.

      “You really care for him, don't you...?”

      “I do...More than anyone in this world,” Baekhyun sighed. “Course, he can't stand to be near me for more than 5 minutes, but I'd rather it be lighthearted and fun like that, you know?”

 

      Joonmyun nodded. He hadn't expected Baekhyun to have this kind of side to him. He knew the man could be serious, but it was the first time he'd seen Baekhyun express so much affection for someone. Even his interactions with Sehun weren't quite like this. Suddenly, Baekhyun spoke up again, his singsong tone back once more.

      “What about you? Are you afraid of us?”

      “Definitely not you,” Joonmyun answered immediately, causing Baekhyun to laugh again. “You've been so good to me, I don't think I could be anything less than grateful.”

      “What about Sehun? Do you fear him?” Baekhyun asked, amused. Joonmyun thought for a moment.

      “No. I'm not afraid.”

      “Really~?” Baekhyun asked, drawing out the word. Joonmyun flushed slightly.

      “Yes...I think...I'd actually like to get to know him more...” He mumbled. Baekhyun smirked.

      “Well, maybe you should spend less time down here with me and more up there with him~”

      “I'll think about it...”

 

      Baekhyun was smirking confidently now, his previous moment of vulnerability completely gone. Joonmyun, on the other hand, was flushing worse with each second. He had a feeling Baekhyun was assuming much more than Joonmyun had actually intended. Polishing metal parts was starting to seem really appealing now.

 

      Eventually, Joonmyun's face stopped feeling like it was on fire and Baekhyun got back to working on Sehun's arm. By the time they got back up to the house, Sehun had already started on dinner for the three of them. The kitchen was somewhat messy since Sehun wasn't the best at cooking even with two arms, let alone one. Joonmyun couldn't help but find the mess endearing. Baekhyun, however, was far less pleased. In the end, they spent most of the time after dinner cleaning the kitchen rather than working.

 

~*~

      It was odd how spending just a few weeks with Joonmyun had Sehun feeling so strange. His chest almost always felt tight around the man, like it was hard to breathe. He knew exactly what that meant, but admitting it to himself was definitely not something he was ready to do. He was afraid of what it would bring about.

 

      Still, with Joonmyun slowly letting his guard down and being more friendly with Sehun, it was hard not to indulge in the other's kindness. Sehun wouldn't call it babying by any degree, but Joonmyun had definitely started looking out for him and helping him do various things requiring more than one hand. He would always flash that damn smile at Sehun too.

 

      How on earth had Sehun fallen so hard for Kim Joonmyun? He'd been labeled all but heartless, but from one interaction with Joonmyun, he felt like he'd completely changed as a person, like he might actually have feelings, and even worse, he might actually _enjoy_ having feelings. There had to be something special about Joonmyun, that was all Sehun could figure.

 

      It made planning his next move incredibly difficult though. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to keep Joonmyun safe, but he didn't quite know how. He could only lie for so long before he was found out. At that point, there was no telling what his clients would do. The odds of them both becoming targets were pretty high. How far was Sehun willing to go? Was he willing to kill in order to protect Joonmyun?

 

      Somehow, when the idea crossed his head, it didn't fill him with the same dread that trying to kill Joonmyun had. Perhaps that was another side-effect of being around Joonmyun for too long. His head constantly felt muddled when he was around him. Sometimes Sehun's body would act without him realizing it as well. Their hands would brush and Sehun's would linger just a little longer than it otherwise should have. Joonmyun would stare at him with those gentle, somehow all-knowing eyes, and Sehun's heart would speed up more than he wanted to admit. Sehun hated feeling this way.

 

      Despite all of this, Joonmyun still seemed to keep Sehun at arm's length. His attitude had changed at least. Sehun could tell Joonmyun had decided to trust him and leave their initial encounter as a matter of the past. Still, Joonmyun seemed hesitant to get any closer to Sehun than having simple conversations. Each time Baekhyun happened to see them together, the smirk on his face told Sehun that he had some inside information or opinion on the matter. It was frustrating to the cyborg, to say the least.

 

      It didn't help that Baekhyun took joy in harassing Sehun. They really did love each other, but the only way they seemed to be able to show it was through harassment and death threats. Such was the case on the morning two weeks after the day Sehun had brought Joonmyun back. Sehun was simply minding his own business in the kitchen, drinking some coffee. He'd woken up far earlier than he'd wanted to and everyone was still sleeping. The last thing he needed was for Baekhyun to come and bother him. Of course, that was exactly what the mechanic chose to do after getting himself a cup of coffee.

      “Soooo,” Baekhyun started, his usual playfulness in his voice. “You and Joonmyun seem to be doing better with each other.”

      “He trusts me, I guess,” Sehun shrugs. “Why bring that up so suddenly?”

      “I dunno...I'm just making observations.”

      “Well congratulations then, Einstein.”

      “Wow, no need to be so pissy. I was just wondering how you two were doing...”

      “We're doing as well as we can be. Next question.”

 

      Sehun's response was curt, but he really didn't want to feed into what he knew was going to be Baekhyun getting on his case. His cousin seemed undeterred in his quest though.

      “Alright...What are you planning to do once your clients get sick of your excuses?”

      “Don't know. Still thinking. Next question?” Sehun mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. Baekhyun smirked.

      “You like Joonmyun, don't you?”

 

      Sehun choked on half of the coffee in his mouth and spat the other half back into the cup and onto the nearby surroundings. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his face and the table, staring at Baekhyun in horror. He could see Baekhyun's mouth twitching in an attempt to hold back laughter.

      “What kind of question is that?” Sehun finally countered once he'd stopped coughing.

      “A serious one,” Baekhyun answered.

      “What makes you think I like him?”

      “The fact that you just choked on your coffee, you're avoiding the question, and you're turning bright pink.”

      “That's because it was a stupid question.”

      “Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at him all the time or _casually_ touching his hands and waist. I'm not an idiot, Sehun.”

 

      Sehun decided silence was better than feeding Baekhyun more ammunition to use against him. He took another sip of coffee, praying Baekhyun wouldn't say anything else stupid. Thankfully, Baekhyun waited til he was done drinking to continue his prying.

      “Come on, Joonmyun's asleep. No one's gonna hear but me.”

      “And that's the problem,” Sehun retorted.

      “So you don't deny it! You like him!” Baekhyun exclaimed, pointing at Sehun. The latter sighed and rolled his eyes. There really was no way out.

      “Yes, ok! I like him. But I've only known him for a few weeks and I completely ruined his life, so what right or reason do I have to like him?”

      “There's no specific timing when it comes to liking someone, Sehun. You know that...Usually, you can tell pretty early on when you've got a crush on a person, you know?”

      “Yeah, so what? He's not gonna like someone like me...”

      “How do you know?”

      “Joonmyun is...” Sehun paused to search for the right words. “He's leagues away from me. He'd have to stoop so low to like someone like me, and I don't want to see him do that...” Baekhyun sighed.

      “This is the first time I've seen you so self-degrading...Then again, it's the first time I've seen you be this openly affectionate...”

      “You weren't gonna let it slide, so I gave up fighting.”

      “Well, yeah...But still...Look, Joonmyun doesn't hate you, ok? And you aren't ruining his life. You're trying to save it. He realizes that and he trusts you. That's a huge step considering how short of a time you've known each other. You gotta give yourself more credit.”

      “Like you're one to talk about love problems,” Sehun said sarcastically. “Minseok still thinks you're joking around when you want to get into his pants.”

      “Ok, putting my problems aside,” Baekhyun quickly intercepted. “Joonmyun is a good guy, but guess what? So are you. Yeah, you're probably a wanted criminal in several cities and I'd rather not even think about that, but you aren't a bad person. And Joonmyun can see that. He wouldn't trust you otherwise. So stop putting yourself down and shitting on his taste in friends. Instead, why don't you get off your ass and try and talk to him.”

      “It feels so distant and awkward though...”

      “Yeaaaah, you tried to kill him, need I remind you? Plus you hardly know each other. Give it a little time and actually put some effort into it, and maybe something good will happen.”

 

      Sehun sighed and nodded. He wasn't sure how his morning coffee had turned into a pep talk. At least Baekhyun seemed to be finished and was moving on to other activities. He grabbed a roll from Minseok's basket and stuck it in his mouth, heading out of the kitchen. As he was leaving, he mumbled something about telling Joonmyun to come down when he was ready.

 

      That was when Sehun realized that Joonmyun had been alone with Baekhyun all this time. There was no telling the amount of slanderous things Baekhyun had told him about Sehun. After all, his cousin had quite a lot of dirt on him.

      “Wait!” Sehun called, spinning around in his chair to face Baekhyun. The mechanic raised a brow. “You haven't been telling him anything weird about me, have you?” An evil grin graced Baekhyun's features.

      “Of course not! Why would I? I _certainly_ haven't told him about the time you pinched your nuts in your leg socket before we had your hip properly adjusted~”

      “Baekhyun, you fucker, you did not!” Sehun growled. Baekhyun simply grinned.

      “I dunno. Maybe you should come down with us and find out what I've told him~”

 

      Baekhyun escaped down the hallway, laughing hysterically before Sehun could say anything else or get up to pummel him. Seconds later, another figure waddled tiredly into the kitchen.

      “Morning...” Joonmyun mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Sehun immediately flushed.

      “Yeah...Morning...” He replied nervously.

 

      Baekhyun better have been lying about telling Joonmyun that. Sehun wasn't sure he would be able to face Joonmyun again otherwise. He placed his hand on Joonmyun's shoulder and relayed Baekhyun's message, then quickly left the kitchen to go get dressed.

 

      Later on, Sehun watched Joonmyun head to the garage and decided to follow behind silently. As he walked down the stairs, he could hear Baekhyun happily chatting away at Joonmyun.

      “Sehun was up earlier, you know. We had coffee together. It's nice to see that idiot every once in a while. It'd be even nicer if he helped in the shop,” the mechanic yapped on. Sehun rolled his eyes.

      “Is he good with mechanics?”

      “Oh yeah. My dad taught him quite a bit. It's how he knew how to patch up his arm well enough to get you here safe and sound.

      “I see...”

      “You know, there was this one time when we were younger when my dad was working in the shop. Sehun and I were playing up in the garage with some of his tools, and Sehun found this one that you use to tighten joints-”

 

      Sehun's eyes widened. He knew where this was going. Byun Baekhyun was the actual devil. Sehun charged down the rest of the stairs and stopped at the security gate.

      “Let me in,” he interrupted. Joonmyun stared at him in shock and Baekhyun smirked once more.

      “Sehun! So nice of you to join us! I was just telling Joonmyun about the time you-”

      “Don't you have an arm to be fixing,” Sehun hissed. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

      “You're no fun~” He turned to Joonmyun and smiled. “Will you let Sehun in? I think he's going to join us today after all.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded and did as told, still somewhat confused as to why Sehun had appeared so suddenly and so flustered. Once Sehun was through all of security, he sat down beside Joonmyun and helped him polish and do some of simple work that Baekhyun had given him. Sehun was mostly directing Joonmyun on how to do it since a lot of it involved having two hands. Baekhyun watched them from his work desk, smiling every once in a while as Sehun gently whispered directions and encouragements to Joonmyun and the latter's face lit up with joy at his own accomplishment. He sincerely hoped Joonmyun would be the change that Sehun needed in his life.

 

      Each time Sehun's fingers brushed against Joonmyun's accidentally, his breath hitched slightly. Joonmyun didn't seem to be all that fazed by the action, but there were times when Sehun would be explaining and he would catch Joonmyun staring intently into his eyes rather than at their work. Perhaps Baekhyun was right. Maybe there was a little hope after all. Sehun knew one thing for sure. Regardless of how much time had gone by and how the two initially met, he liked Joonmyun. A lot.


	7. Chapter 7

      After Baekhyun's initial threat to divulge all of Sehun's embarrassing stories, the boy started working down in the workshop on a daily basis. Baekhyun got so tired of repeatedly disabling security for all of them whenever they came down separately, he actually set a specific time that they all had to start working. It was the most organized and scheduled he'd been in years. Kim Joonmyun really was a catalyst for change, whether he intended it or not.

 

      Unfortunately, Baekhyun got a priority job, in which the person paid extra to have it done soon, so all work on Sehun's arm was put on hold. Baekhyun didn't even bother to leave his workshop since this job demanded speed, so Sehun and Joonmyun were having to bring him food. For better or worse, Baekhyun was extremely focused and determined, so he was able to get the work done relatively quickly. Once he was finished, Sehun forced him to spend a day resting and recovering before he met up with his customer. He didn't want Baekhyun to collapse from exhaustion.

 

      The following day, Baekhyun packed up a bag as well as the mechanical piece he'd just finished and shook Sehun awake, bright and early in the morning. The younger groaned, sitting up groggily and looking at Baekhyun.

      “What's up?” Sehun mumbled.

      “I'm leaving for a couple of days,” Baekhyun said simply. Sehun's eyes widened.

      “Why?”

      “Because that part I made needs to be fitted in person. The guy it's for is in a hospital in Talig, so I've gotta meet him there. I'll be gone for a couple days just to make sure everything goes well. So you and Joonmyun have to take care of yourselves.”

      “We take care of you more than you take care of you, so I don't see why you're bothering to tell me this,” Sehun responded. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

      “That's not what I mean! I'm gonna be gone a couple days, ok?”

      “Yeah...You said that...”

      “So you're going to be alone here with Joonmyun.”

      “Right...”

      “Sooo!” Baekhyun sang in an insinuating tone.

      “So?”

      “God, you're clueless,” Baekhyun groaned, slapping his hand to his face dramatically. “So make something happen!”

      “What?”

      “I don't know! Talk to him. Take him on a date. Cook him dinner- actually, don't do that, I'll never find my kitchen under the mess...But do something for him. Take advantage of having some alone time together!”

      “We aren't like that though...” Sehun muttered shyly.

      “Right, but you won't get like that unless you take some action. Just give it a try, Sehun! You won't get another opportunity like this any time soon cuz I never leave the house.”

      “You sound so content with being a shut-in,” Sehun commented, smiling a little. Baekhyun growled.

      “Stop making this about me!” He leaned in closer so that he could whisper in Sehun's ear. “If I come back home and you and Joonmyun aren't at least dating, I'm gonna raise hell, you hear!”

      “But what if he doesn't like me that way!? That's not fair!”

      “Just trust me, Sehun, ok?”

      “Whatever you say,” Sehun sighed sleepily. “You're not gonna let me say no, so I'm not gonna argue anymore.” Baekhyun smiled affectionately.

      “Just trust me. For now, go back to bed. You look exhausted.”

      “It's cuz someone woke me up at 5 in the morning,” Sehun grumbled sleepily, flopping down on the bed.

      “I couldn't help it, I have a train to catch,” Baekhyun pouted.

 

      Sehun hummed in response, his head resting on the arm of the couch and his eyes already closed once more. Baekhyun grabbed the blanket that was covering only the lower half of Sehun's body and pulled it up, tucking his cousin in once more. No matter what Sehun did, Baekhyun couldn't help but have a small soft spot for him. Just a small one though.

 

      He walked away from the couch and grabbed his bag and the case containing his week's worth of hard work. As he was leaving the living room, a soft, muffled voice called out to him.

      “Have a safe trip!” Baekhyun turned around once more and smiled his eye smile.

      “Have a nice date,” he whispered back playfully.

 

      He received no response, but he figured Sehun had heard him because the boy seemed to curl up into a ball afterwards. Baekhyun sighed and walked out of the house, locking the door behind him. He would have to wait until later to hear about any potential, exciting news.

 

~*~

      The first day alone with Joonmyun was rather uneventful. Sehun mostly stayed in the living room, trying to fix the older than dirt television that hadn't worked in years. Baekhyun had sworn he would fix it, but he had a tendency to never keep up with anything not directly related to his work. That was why the house looked like it was ready to fall apart.

 

      As Sehun slaved away at fixing the TV, Joonmyun opted to clean the house, because Baekhyun _really_ didn't keep up with that. When he had finished, he joined Sehun, helping him out since he was struggling to do it with just one hand. Their hands would brush every once in a while and this time, Joonmyun seemed to jump as well. Had Baekhyun performed some weird voodoo magic? Or was Sehun only projecting his wishful thinking on Joonmyun? There was no way he would like him after everything that had happened.

 

      Finally, by the end of the first day, the TV was working again. Joonmyun and Sehun were too tired to really make use of it though, so Joonmyun cooked dinner and the two went to bed shortly after.

 

      The second day, they decided make use of the TV, since there wasn't much to do in their house besides work in Baekhyun's workshop. After finishing breakfast, Sehun found a station that was playing re-runs of a sub-par comedy. Joonmyun seemed like he was trying to find something else to do to occupy his time, but ultimately, there was little in the house to entertain them or keep them busy, so he soon found himself sitting beside Sehun, watching the show.

 

      Lunch rolled around and neither were particularly invested in the show, so they went to the kitchen and ate together. After that, Sehun was back on the couch watching TV. Joonmyun timidly joined him a little later, sitting with his knees hugged to his chest. Sehun sighed and muted the TV before turning to Joonmyun.

      “You ok? We have movies if this is boring...” He offered. Joonmyun laid his chin on his knee and shook his head.

      “Is it really ok for me to be here like this...?” Joonmyun asked quietly. Sehun furrowed his brows.

      “Why wouldn't it be? Baekhyun and I wanted you to stay with us...”

      “That's not what I meant...What about the guys that want me dead? They're still out there, aren't they? And they still expect you to kill me...How can we just sit here and do nothing!?”

      “Would you rather I storm off to Polidrough and confront them then?”

      “No...I don't want that...”

      “Then this is the best I can do at the moment...”

      “Still...Aren't you scared?” Joonmyun asked, his voice faltering slightly. “I'm terrified...”

 

      Sehun was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer the question. Was he scared of his clients? He probably should be. They obviously had bad intentions and plenty of money to carry them out. Not only that, but he was running out of a grace period to tell them lies. They would figure it out sooner or later.

      “I guess I'm afraid,” Sehun finally answered. “I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep lying and keep you here safely.” Joonmyun's grip on his legs tightened. “But for now, we're safe, and I want to enjoy that...”

      “I guess...” Joonmyun mumbled, looking down at the ground.

 

      Sehun decided to get bold and reach out for Joonmyun with his hand. He placed it on the back of his neck, giving it gentle rubs and squeezes. Joonmyun looked at him with wide, slightly confused eyes.

      “It's gonna be ok,” Sehun soothed. “I won't let them hurt you.” Joonmyun lifted his head from his knees and stared at Sehun with those searching eyes.

      “Why? Why do so much for me? Why put yourself at risk for me...?”

 

      Sehun sighed and removed his hand from the back of Joonmyun's neck. He tucked his own knees to his chest and wrapped his arm around them, mimicking Joonmyun's position as if it would give him more strength. There was only one answer to the question Joonmyun just asked, and Sehun wasn't sure he was ready to say it. Joonmyun's gaze continued to bore into him though. Finally, Sehun decided he might as well be honest. Joonmyun would probably see through him if he wasn't. He stared into Joonmyun's eyes.

      “Because I like you.”

 

      Joonmyun's brows furrowed. Sehun could feel his insides churning as he watched Joonmyun process what he just said. The man's emotions really did show on his face too easily. Confusion. Uncertainty. Doubt. Something else Sehun couldn't quite place. Sehun was beginning to regret everything when Joonmyun finally spoke up.

      “Why?” He asked quietly. Now it was Sehun's turn to be confused.

      “What?”

      “Why...? Why do you like me? You hardly know me...”

      “I know that,” Sehun sighed. “Believe me, I've asked myself the same questions...But honestly, I can't find a simple answer. I just do...I think I have since the first time I talked to you at the convention...”

 

      Joonmyun was silent for a long time. For once, Sehun couldn't read the expression on his face. This confession and the wait that followed had to be more stressful and fear inducing than any mission Sehun had been on. Why had he let Baekhyun convince him this was a good idea? Of course Joonmyun wouldn't like him. He had every reason to hate him.

      “I just don't understand...” Joonmyun said softly. “Why me?”

      “Because it's you,” Sehun simply. “I don't have any other reason. You're just...”

      “I'm just what?”

      “You're so genuine...and kind...and beautiful...”

 

      Sehun could feel his cheeks heat up as he spoke. He couldn't believe he was actually saying this out loud. Something was definitely wrong with him. Joonmyun had driven him crazy. That had to be the answer. Any other person would never bring Sehun to such a vulnerable, pathetic situation.

 

      Joonmyun sat in silence for a while longer, looking like he was debating something in his head. Finally, he stared Sehun straight in the eyes, determination and a touch of anxiety in his own.

      “Can I tell you something?” He asked cautiously. Sehun nodded.

      “Of course...”

      “I had ulterior motives at the convention.”

      “What?” Sehun uttered, wondering if this entire time he'd been played. Joonmyun must have noticed his worry because he laughed and shook his head.

      “It's nothing like what you're thinking...But when we first locked eyes at the convention, I was really hoping you would come talk to me...and then you did. I kinda thought it was fate...I guess I wasn't wrong...”

      “I'm sorry...” Sehun mumbled guiltily. Joonmyun shook his head again.

      “I'm not blaming you...But staying with you throughout the whole night...That was for my own personal gain...”

      “How so?”

      “I wanted to get to know you...Maybe a little more than that...I don't know...All I know is you caught my eye and I wanted to be with you...”

      “And then I tried to kill you...”

      “Yeah, that part wasn't fun, I'll admit,” Joonmyun laughed. “But even after that mess, you treated me well and took care of me...I didn't understand it...I couldn't help but want to know more...”

      “Have you learned anything so far?”

      “That you're surprisingly sensitive and childish...And that you really like to walk around the house in your boxers.” Sehun flushed considerably, glancing down at his bare legs, and Joonmyun giggled. “And I think you're a good person...”

      “You don't hate me...? You aren't scared of me?”

      “No.”

      “Even after everything? I held a gun to you...I hurt you...I...”

      “Sehun...You're protecting me and putting your own life on the line. How could I hate you? Yeah, things were confusing in the beginning...but I wanna forget about that time and just focus on now...Can we do that?”

      “I guess...So what does that mean?”

      “It means that right now, we're on good terms with each other, right?”

      “Yeah...So what does that make us? Friends or...”

      “Do you want us to be more?”

      “Yes...” Sehun whispered hesitantly, afraid of Joonmyun's response.

      “I think...I want that too,” Joonmyun replied softly. Sehun's eyes widened his shock.

      “Really...?”

 

      Joonmyun smiled and nodded. Sehun could feel himself shaking, all the anxiety in his being slowly dissipating. Joonmyun liked him. Joonmyun wanted to be more than just friends with him. Baekhyun the fuckhead had been right all along.

 

      Now what did this mean though? Sehun was in a relationship with Joonmyun. Somehow, it felt like everything going on with his clients became a lot more personal. He couldn't bare to lose Joonmyun now. He was going to have to figure out a safe way out of this for both of them. Even if it meant being Joonmyun's bodyguard for life, Sehun was willing to do it. The thought of how attached he'd become in such a short time scared him.

 

      Sehun leaned forward, so that his face was a few inches from Joonmyun's. The latter didn't back away in the slightest. Instead, he continued to gaze into Sehun's eyes, like he always did. This time, Sehun could see affection in them though, rather than confusion or mistrust. Sehun hoped he would always look at him that way from now on.

 

      Sehun's eyes darted down to Joonmyun's lips. His mind was racing once more, thoughts of what those lips could do and what they would feel like on his own running through his mind. How he wanted to find out. Would it be too soon? Did timing even matter anymore in their weird relationship?

 

      His eyes darted back up to Joonmyun's, silently asking the question. Sehun hoped Joonmyun would get the message, because he'd expended his embarrassing comments quota for the day. Thankfully, Joonmyun smiled and leaned forward so that their noses brushed. Even that brief contact had Sehun's heart pounding.

 

      He leaned forward the rest of the way, closing the distance between their lips. Joonmyun closed his eyes and hummed, returning the kiss softly. It remained chaste and innocent, but it was doing more to Sehun than he could have ever imagined. How had he denied his feelings for Joonmyun for so long? How had he _ever_ thought that he could kill him?

 

      They broke apart a few times, but their lips seemed to have a way of finding each other once more. Finally, Joonmyun pulled away and cupped Sehun's face in his hands, staring at him with a warm smile on his face.

      “How on earth did I fall for you?” He asked, more to himself than to Sehun. “I must be nuts...” Sehun placed his hand over one of Joonmyun's.

      “Do you regret this?”

      “No...I don't. For better or for worse, I'm attracted to you and I want to be with you...” Sehun squeezed his hand.

      “Thank you...I promise I'll protect you...” Joonmyun smiled and placed his forehead on Sehun's.

      “I trust you,” he whispered.

 

      They kissed once more. Every time it felt like a wave of electricity was running through Sehun's body. He couldn't get enough of it. To his dismay, Joonmyun pulled away. Again, he was staring into Sehun's eyes. It no longer fazed Sehun though. He was starting to find it endearing if anything.

      “Your eyes are beautiful,” Joonmyun whispered against his lips. “And so are you.”

 

      Sehun placed his hand on the back of Joonmyun's neck and brought their lips together, this time a bit more passionately. Joonmyun always knew how to shake him up. He was the only one that would ever make Sehun feel this way.

 

      Eventually, they managed to pull their lips away from each other. Sehun decided to put on a movie, in hopes it would be more entertaining than what they'd been watching before. When he sat down on the couch again, Joonmyun scooted next to him and wrapped his arm around his torso, leaning his head on Sehun's upper chest. The younger blushed significantly. He wasn't even remotely used to being this affectionate. Still, feeling Joonmyun completely relaxed against his body was something he could get used to.

 

      He laid his arm on Joonmyun's back, resting his hand on the man's waist. Gradually, his heart calmed down and he was able to relax as well. Everything about Joonmyun was so nerve wracking, but calming at the same time. How on earth was he going to survive a relationship like this?

 

      As evening rolled in and their stomachs began growling, they broke apart and made dinner. They sat across from each other, so there were plenty of times they caught each other staring. This was always followed by awkward laughter or playful kicking under the table, mostly on Joonmyun's part since Sehun didn't want to hurt him.

 

      When dinner was over, lethargy seemed to claim both of them. The thought of sitting on the rock hard couch to watch another movie wasn't particularly appealing to either of them, so Joonmyun opted to go to bed early. Sehun was about to head to the living room when Joonmyun grabbed his wrist.

      “Wait...” He started hesitantly. Sehun immediately turned to face Joonmyun.

      “What's wrong?”

      “You're...going back to the couch, right?”

      “That's where I sleep, Joonmyun...”

      “You should sleep in your room.”

      “That's where you're staying,” Sehun sighed. “You've got a lot more human on you than I do, so you should be comfortable.” Joonmyun shook his head, eyes focused on the ground.

      “You should sleep in your room...with me...The bed's big enough for two...”

 

      Sehun stared at Joonmyun in disbelief. He already trusted him enough to sleep in the same room with him? Sehun knew Joonmyun wasn't insinuating anything more than sleep, at least he was pretty sure he wasn't. Still, Sehun's heart was pounding at the idea.

      “Are you sure? I mean...I have metal legs, what if I accidentally kick you in the middle of the night?”

      “I'll live,” Joonmyun said softly. “I want you there...”

      “Ok...” Sehun agreed, his resolve to deny Joonmyun completely gone.

 

      Joonmyun smiled and pulled him into the bedroom with ease. He flopped down on the bed, scooting to one side so Sehun would have room. They scrambled their way under the covers, arms wrapping around the other. Joonmyun's hands could seem to stop tracing his cheekbones and jawline, while Sehun's hand was traipsing along the expanse of his waist and hip, underneath his shirt. It was as if now that they allowed each other to indulge, neither would ever be completely sated.

 

      They kissed each other ample amounts, whispering small nothings in between and telling each other years worth of stories about themselves. It felt like there was so much to learn and so much to catch up on. Still, sleep seemed to take them unreasonably quickly while they were snuggled against each other under the covers. There would be more time for them though. Sehun would make sure of it.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun got home early the following morning. He was surprised when he didn't find Sehun sleeping on the couch in the living room. He crept down the hallway as quietly as he could and opened Sehun's door, peering inside. A smile formed on his face as he saw Sehun and Joonmyun cuddled up next to each other in bed. They had obviously figured things out between them.

 

      He shut the door quietly and started making breakfast for the three of them. When Sehun and Joonmyun woke up and stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, Baekhyun was already sitting there, munching away on his toast. He didn't say anything, merely motioned to the food on the table. The wide smirk and taunting expression on his face were more than enough to cause both Sehun and Joonmyun to blush and duck their heads.

 

      After the initial cheeky look he gave them at breakfast, Baekhyun was actually fairly supportive of the whole situation. The group went back down to the workshop and Baekhyun resumed his work on Sehun's arm, despite still being tired from the journey. He could tell Sehun was getting more anxious about his clients as the days went by. The last thing Baekhyun wanted was for Sehun to not be able to defend himself, should the need arise.

 

      Three days later, Baekhyun had finished Sehun's arm and was ready to reattach it. He brought Joonmyun and Sehun down to the workshop. Joonmyun was surprised to find a sling and a washcloth waiting on Baekhyun's work desk. He assumed the latter was for polishing or wiping Sehun's arm down later, but Baekhyun started folding it up into a tiny square.

      “You ready for this, Sehun?” Baekhyun asked gently. Sehun just sighed, looking nervous.

      “No. But it's not like I have a choice...” He replied.

      “What's so bad about putting his arm back on?” Joonmyun asked worriedly.

      “Well...Just imagine you're reconnecting all the nerves and popping a shoulder joint back in place at the same time. It's actually really painful,” Baekhyun said, laughing guilty at the end. Joonmyun's eyes widened. “He'll be fine,” the mechanic soothed. “Sehun's done it a lot. He's just being a baby.”

      “Yeah...Sure I am,” Sehun grumbled. “You screamed last time I had to put your arm on.”

      “Cuz you did it roughly! I'm always gentle with you!”

      “Yeah right!”

      “Um...” Joonmyun interrupted, looking at the two of them. Baekhyun sighed.

      “Alright Sehun, sit in that chair. Put this in your mouth so you don't bite your tongue off,” he stated, handing the towel to Sehun.

 

      The youngest did as told. He placed the towel in his mouth, then his hand naturally found Joonmyun's, pulling him closer. Baekhyun came back with his arm and stood near Sehun's shoulder. He glanced at Joonmyun and smiled.

      “You actually might want to hold him...It'll help keep him still when I connect it.”

      “O-Ok...”

 

      Sehun pulled Joonmyun close, planting his face into the boy's stomach and wrapping his arm around his back. Joonmyun in turn placed one hand on the back of Sehun's head and the other on his back. Baekhyun sighed, took off the protective plate covering Sehun's socket, and began reconnecting the bolts and wires for Sehun's arm. The part that would hurt would be when he finally shoved main connector into Sehun's socket, activating his arm. When it finally came time to do that, he rubbed Sehun's back encouragingly.

      “Alright, Sehun...I'm gonna connect it now...It'll all be over soon, I promise.”

 

      Sehun nodded, his grip on the back of Joonmyun's shirt tightening. Baekhyun took a deep breath and shoved it into place quickly. Sehun's entire body tensed and he let out a scream, which was muffled by the towel. His grip on Joonmyun was bordering on painful, but the other could feel tears wetting his shirt, so he didn't dare pull away. Instead, he snuggled Sehun's head closer and rubbed his back encouragingly.

 

      After a few minutes of Sehun shaking and trying to breathe slowly, his grip on Joonmyun slackened. Baekhyun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and quickly got the sling. Sehun reluctantly pulled away from Joonmyun so that Baekhyun could put the sling on and rest his metal arm in it. After, he held his hand under Sehun's mouth so the boy could spit the towel out. Once Baekhyun had gone to throw the towel in the sink, Sehun immediately pulled Joonmyun closer, snuggling into his stomach again. Baekhyun came back and smiled gently.

      “There. That wasn't so bad, right? It's easier having a boyfriend to hold you, I bet.” Sehun said nothing, but he nodded timidly. Baekhyun turned to Joonmyun next. “He's not allowed to use his metal arm at all. Usually he's pretty good about that, but I want you to watch him and make sure. His body needs time to readjust.”

      “Alright...” Joonmyun muttered awkwardly.

 

      Baekhyun looked like he was about to continue his lecture, but his cellphone started ringing. He quickly trotted over to his work table and answered it. Joonmyun watched as Baekhyun talked politely and animatedly into the phone. His eyes soon widened and he stuttered slightly, before repeatedly agreeing with whatever was said on the phone. Finally, he said he would talk to the caller later once he was done and ended the call. Joonmyun raised his brow questioningly.

      “I just got another priority job,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “Is there anything I can do to help?” Joonmyun asked.

      “Yeah, actually. Take care of your boyfriend for me...And there's a grocery list on the kitchen table. I was supposed to shop, but now I'm not going to be able to. Would you and Sehun be willing to go?”

      “Are you sure that's a good idea?” Sehun spoke up tiredly. “Joonmyun would be out in the open...”

      “Sehun, he needs fresh air. He's been cooped up way too long. Both of you should disguise yourselves though just in case.”

      “Can't I do the shopping on my own?” Sehun offered.

      “What part of you can't move your arm don't you get?” Baekhyun snapped back. “It's the market a few blocks down the road. You'll be fine.”

      “Fine,” Sehun grumbled.

 

      He got to his feet somewhat shakily, so Joonmyun quickly grabbed his waist to steady him. Sehun smiled gently at him and the two started disabling security so they could leave the workshop. On their way out, Joonmyun reactivated everything since Baekhyun was already engulfed in his new job.

 

      After that, the two headed upstairs. Sehun grabbed one of Baekhyun's jackets for Joonmyun to wear as well as one of his beanies and a scarf for good measure. Joonmyun helped him into his own jacket, draping the left side over his shoulder rather than putting his arm through it. Lastly, Sehun grabbed a couple of face masks and sunglasses. When they were completely covered up, Joonmyun raised a brow, which was pretty much the only way Sehun could see it around the sunglasses.

      “Isn't this a bit...much?”

      “I'd rather look ridiculous than have you be discovered. You ready to go?”

      “Yeah!”

 

      He grabbed the list off the table and the two left the house, walking hand in hand down to the market. The place was rather crowded, but thankfully, they were able to get everything they needed. When they got back, they put away the groceries and started working on making lunch for all of them. Baekhyun wasn't going to eat otherwise. They spent the rest of the day as usual, helping Baekhyun and making sure he didn't starve. Joonmyun made sure to kiss Sehun a little more than normal though and give him extra space on the bed that night to lay out his arm.

 

~*~

      A man stormed down a hallway at an alarming speed, laptop and file folders in hand. He practically slammed the office door open when he reached it, alarming the two men in the room. He set the laptop and folders down on the table and smacked his hand on the flat surface.

      “That boy betrayed us, Kwangsun!” He shouted. The other two men in the room looked at him curiously.

      “What on earth do you mean, Dakho?” Kwangsun asked coolly.

      “Exactly what I said! That boy betrayed us!”

      “You've been keeping tabs on him?” The other man asked curiously.

      “Of course I have, Insu. Unlike you two, I never trusted him, and I was right. Look at this!” He pulled some papers out of one of the folders and handed them to Insu.

      “These are train ticket receipts,” Insu remarked. “What about them?”

      “I did some digging on that man you hired...Oh Sehun didn't buy any tickets that evening...”

      “Yes, because he was still in Lamek,” Kwangsun reasoned. Dakho shook his head.

      “I did some more research after that and found several different aliases of his. One checked out...Zhang Shixun, a Chinese name...2 tickets for Polidrough were purchased.”

      “So you mean to say, he intended to come to Polidrough, but he didn't? Couldn't he have purchased the tickets in advance but then failed to use them?” Insu suggested. Dakho rapidly opened the laptop.

      “I hacked into the Lamek train station security after I saw the tickets.”

 

      He turned the laptop and played a video of Sehun purchasing the tickets, Joonmyun in hand. Sehun had been sure to keep his face hidden from view of the camera, but Joonmyun obviously hadn't had the wherewithal to do the same. Kwangsun's eyes narrowed.

      “They very clearly were together when the tickets for Polidrough were purchased...So why didn't we hear from him when he arrived? This was weeks ago...” He asked.

      “Because he never made it to Polidrough,” Dakho stated next, pulling the laptop back to search for another video. “When I researched Oh Sehun, I eventually found out that he had a cousin living in Xerxus. That's on the way to Polidrough. I wondered if they got off there, so I repeatedly searched for some sign of them. I was about to give up when I found nothing, but finally, yesterday I discovered some security footage at the market in Xerxus. Take a look.”

 

      He played a video of a mass of people shopping. Insu and Kwangsun looked at him incredulously until he paused the video and zoomed in on two figures, shopping amongst the crowd.

      “It's hard to see any defining features on them, but I'm sure it's Oh Sehun and Kim Joonmyun. Oh Sehun mentioned he had to repair his arm, did he not? His cousin is a mechanic.”

      “So was he waiting for his arm to get fixed before finishing the job?” Insu asked.

      “Why would he lie to us and say he was still in Lamek then?” Dakho asked. Kwangsun's brows furrowed. “Not only that, but notice how they're holding hands...I highly doubt he would take his hostage shopping and hold hands with him.”

      “You think they're together,” Kwangsun stated, looking at Dakho seriously.

      “It seems to be the most likely possibility...He's protecting Kim Joonmyun. He's not going to kill him...And I doubt he'll bring him to us either.”

 

      Kwangsun nodded and got to his feet. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a few things, placing them in his bag. After, he glanced at Dakho and Insu, looking absolutely livid.

      “It sounds like we'll be taking a small vacation to Xerxus to see what our 'assassin' is up to.”

 

      Insu quickly nodded and packed his things. Dakho displayed his best 'I told you so' face as the group locked up the office and headed to the nearest train station. Oh Sehun was in for a world of hurt if he thought he could deceive them.


	8. Chapter 8

      Sehun recovered fairly quickly, and was able to use his arm completely within a few days. At that point, he was able to help Baekhyun out a lot more in the workshop. They were able to finish his priority order together in half the time Baekhyun would have done it otherwise. Joonmyun was actually really impressed with just how much Sehun knew. Sehun brushed it off, saying he studied mechanics and learned a lot from Baekhyun and his dad over the years, but still, to Joonmyun, this was a completely new experience. He wondered if he would gradually learn things as he spent more time with Baekhyun and Sehun. It wasn't like he was going to be leaving any time soon.

 

      It was strange how fast Joonmyun had become accustomed to life with Sehun and Baekhyun. Falling in love with Sehun was even stranger, but Joonmyun wasn't going to run his mind in circles trying to figure out if he made the right choice. He wanted to just enjoy the time he spent with them to the fullest.

 

      Even though Baekhyun and Sehun lived relatively poorly, with most of Baekhyun's paychecks going into keeping his workshop up to date, Joonmyun really didn't mind. They were never without a meal. Joonmyun had lived very comfortably back in Lamek, since his father left him with quite a lot of wealth, but he had always been extremely practical and frugal with it, so this wasn't that big of a change for him. He sometimes wondered how his house was doing back in Lamek and if he would ever go back to it. If a time ever came when his life wasn't in danger, would he leave Sehun and go back to Lamek? That thought felt so lonely all of a sudden, even though he had been dying to do just that a mere few weeks ago.

 

      It was strange how quickly Joonmyun had changed. Then again, he figured Sehun had gone through an even more drastic change. It was going to take some time for both of them to completely adjust. Even now that they were together, there were still plenty of times where they were nervous or hesitant or even distant with each other. Still, at the end of the day, they would always curl up in bed with each other to sleep. That was probably Joonmyun's favorite thing to do.

 

      Sehun had a tendency of waking up before Joonmyun did, so he usually spent the morning snuggling and kissing Joonmyun as he continued to sleep. On the days when Joonmyun was particularly sleepy and even Sehun's pampering couldn't wake him, he would slip out of bed and head to the kitchen to start coffee and breakfast.

 

      It happened to be one of those days when a certain beeping noise sounded from the living room. Sehun's heart sunk as he realized it was the ringtone of the burner phone his clients had given him. He'd locked it in a drawer in the living room so that Joonmyun wouldn't find it and get any rash ideas. Still, he made sure it was charged so that he could answer it if need be. After all, ignoring his clients' calls enough times would cast suspicion on him.

 

      He let out a shaky sigh and walked to the living room. He pulled the key out from behind a book in the bookshelf and unlocked the drawer. The phone had been ringing for some time now, so he answered it quickly before the noise woke Baekhyun or Joonmyun.

      “Hello?” He asked quietly.

      “Ah, Oh Sehun. Good of you to finally pick up,” a man he knew vaguely as Kwangsun answered.

 

      This man was the leader of the group it seemed, and the one who had initially chosen Sehun for the job. He was also the hardest to read of the three men. Dakho, on the other hand, was the easiest, skittish in general, his emotions clear on his face. Insu was quiet and calculating, but Sehun could tell just from one meeting and a few phone calls that he followed Kwangsun's every order. Kwangsun was the real one to fear.

      “I apologize. I'm afraid my hands were full and it took me a while to get to the phone.”

      “I suppose that's understandable. What's your status on hunting down Kim Joonmyun?”

 

      Sehun bit his lip and gulped, hoping Kwangsun wouldn't hear. He knew he was going to be confronted about Joonmyun, but he'd run out of lies. What else was he supposed to say?

      “I'm getting closer,” Sehun said uncertainly.

      “Is that so?” Kwangsun asked antagonistically. “Because we happened to notice you were in Xerxus recently. Seems a little far from Lamek, don't you think?”

      “O-Oh...” Sehun stuttered his heart racing. How did they know? “The problem with my arm was more problematic than anticipated, so I had to go back to my mechanic in Xerxus.”

      “Yes, I'm sure,” Kwangsun scoffed. “Did you take Kim Joonmyun with you at that time?” Sehun stiffened.

      “Why would you think that? I would have brought him directly to Polidrough if I had him.”

      “I somehow doubt that, Sehun. After all, you brought him back with you after the convention, didn't you? You've been hiding him since then.”

      “What are you talking about?”

      “I'm not an idiot, Sehun. I know how to follow up on my employees, even when they try their hardest to cover up their tracks. He's with you in Xerxus right now, isn't he?”

 

      There was a pause and Sehun didn't even know how to answer. Kwangsun continued, his voice much darker than before.

      “You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?”

      “I-I don't know what you're talking about...”

      “Is that so? Well, it just so happens my colleagues and I came to Xerxus for a small visit. Should we come by and find out if Kim Joonmyun is at your house or not?”

 

      Sehun gripped the phone tightly. They were in Xerxus? They had already pinned him into a corner. There was no doubt they knew about his relationship with Baekhyun and the location of their home. Neither of them were safe. Kwangsun laughed coldly at Sehun's lack of response.

      “We have some things to discuss regarding your performance, Oh Sehun. I'll let you decide how we handle this. You can come and discuss the issue with us yourself, or we can find you and settle it with force. You don't want your precious cousin getting hurt in the midst of all this do you? I would add Joonmyun to that threat, but we actually want him dead.”

 

      Sehun bit his lip, then let out a shaky sigh. How was he supposed to get out of this? If they were already in Xerxus, the odds of Baekhyun and Joonmyun escaping were slim, especially if they were tracking them. If Sehun met them alone though, there was no telling what they would do to him. He had the advantage when it came to fighting, but Sehun wasn't so arrogant as to think that they didn't have something up their sleeve. Still, he'd rather take the fall than risk Joonmyun getting hurt. It was Sehun's own fault for getting involved in the first place.

      “Where should I go?” Sehun asked quietly.

 

      He listened as Kwangsun gave him directions to an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town. No matter how Sehun looked at it, this was going to be bad. Still, if he went to them, Baekhyun and Joonmyun could either escape or fortify the workshop during that time. With Baekhyun's security system, hiding honestly seemed safer than trying to run.

      “Be there by noon today, Oh Sehun. Otherwise, I can't guarantee the safety of your loved ones.”

 

      Kwangsun hung up, leaving Sehun standing there in shock with the phone still held to his face. It wasn't until he heard another voice in the room that he lowered the phone and turned around slowly.

      “Morning,” Baekhyun greeted, mid-yawn. As soon as he noticed Sehun's panic, he became much more serious. “What's wrong?”

      “They know Joonmyun is here...” Sehun whispered. “They're here...in Xerxus...”

 

      Baekhyun's eyes went wide as he realized who Sehun was referring to. He rushed over to the other boy, gripping him by the shoulders.

      “What did they say?”

      “They want me to meet them...Otherwise they'll take Joonmyun by force...and they threatened to hurt you...”

      “Sehun...You can't go. It's not safe.”

      “I'd rather go meet them than put you and Joonmyun at risk.”

      “There has to be another way...You know they aren't just going to 'talk' to you. They might try to kill you for disobeying! If nothing else, they're gonna beat you to the point where you're defenseless. Then where does that leave me and Joonmyun?”

      “You two will go into hiding. If you need to, you'll run away...”

      “And how long do you think we'll be able to do that? Joonmyun and I aren't professionals at hiding in the shadows like you!”

      “I don't know, ok!” Sehun snapped. “But I can't let them hurt Joonmyun...and I can't let you suffer after sticking your neck out for me...”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and was silent for some time. Sehun was expecting Baekhyun to start yelling at him, thus waking Joonmyun up and making matters even worse, but instead, the mechanic pulled Sehun close, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his chest.

      “Thank you for caring about my safety...But you have to realize, I care just as much about yours. I stuck my nose into this because I wanted to, and I care so much for both you and Joonmyun...So don't push me out of this, ok? You don't have to do this on your own.”

 

      Sehun sighed and rested his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. Baekhyun always knew exactly what to say and was always there when Sehun needed him.

      “I gotta do this,” Sehun said softly.

      “I'm not gonna be able to convince you otherwise, am I?” Baekhyun sighed sadly. “Will you at least let me help?”

 

      Sehun nodded into his shoulder, knowing that Baekhyun was going to stubbornly insist just as Sehun had. Eventually, they parted, but Baekhyun still held on to Sehun's forearms, looking up at him.

      “I don't trust you to meet them alone...I know you won't let me go with you...but will you at least let me put a GPS tracker on you? That way if they leave you for dead somewhere, I can find you and help you?”

      “Yeah...” Sehun agreed. “That's probably for the best...”

      “You have to keep me contacted as much as you can...And promise me that you will fight for your life if you have to...”

      “I promise...In turn, you have to keep Joonmyun safe. Don't let him out of your sight...Stay in the workshop if you can. Your security there is top notch, right?” Baekhyun nodded, his expression looking grim.

      “You really have to do this?” He asked once more. Sehun nodded. Baekhyun sighed and let go of the other. “Alright...I'll accept your decision...and I'll keep Joonmyun safe...but I think you should talk to him about this...”

      “No. I don't want him to know I'm meeting them...Knowing him, he'd follow me and stay with me the entire time...”

      “And what? You think not telling him and getting your ass handed to you is better? Do you realize how much he's gonna freak out if you get hurt?”

      “That's why I don't want to tell him. Look, you can tell him if you feel the time is right...But I don't want him to know until after I've gone and you're watching him like a hawk, ok?”

      “This isn't fair, Sehun...”

      “I don't care. Please, Baekhyun...Please...”

 

      Baekhyun stared Sehun in the eyes, looking like he wanted nothing more than to tear Sehun a new one. Finally, he sighed and nodded in defeat.

      “Alright...I won't tell him...Just...don't break his heart, ok Sehun? I really like Joonmyun...and I don't wanna see him get hurt...I don't want to see anyone hurt...”

      “I know...I'll do my best...”

 

      Baekhyun didn't say anything else. Instead, he headed right back into his room, shutting the door softly behind him. Sehun knew that Baekhyun was struggling to accept Sehun's decision, so he didn't want to push his cousin any further. Making breakfast for everyone was starting to sound like a good idea. If nothing else, it could brighten the mood and take his mind off of everything.

 

      Halfway through cooking breakfast, two arms snaked their way around Sehun's waist, holding him tightly. He felt another body press against his back and soft lips kiss his nape. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face, even amid all his feelings of dread.

      “Good morning,” Joonmyun said softly.

      “Morning,” Sehun hummed in response. “Did you sleep well?”

      “Mm...Too well...You left without me again,” the older pouted.

 

      Sehun turned around and wrapped his arms around Joonmyun's neck. The latter was wearing nothing but one of Sehun's over-sized t-shirts and underwear. Sehun must have rubbed off on him, which he found endearing, regardless of if it was a good habit to pick up or not. Even this attire looked amazing on Joonmyun though.

      “Trying to wake a dead man would be easier than waking you,” Sehun laughed. “Besides, someone had to start cooking breakfast.”

      “Baekhyun's not up yet?” Joonmyun asked curiously. “He's usually up by now...”

      “I'm up, “ Baekhyun grumbled, entering the kitchen. “So don't set the house on fire by neglecting breakfast while you make out.”

 

      Joonmyun flushed slightly and Sehun rolled his eyes. He was thankful Baekhyun was at least trying to act like his normal self despite their previous conversation. Baekhyun got a cup of coffee and raised an expectant brow at Sehun and Joonmyun, as if that would break them apart. Instead, Sehun stuck his tongue out and wrapped his left arm around Joonmyun's waist, then turned and continued scrambling eggs with his right hand. Baekhyun sighed and sat down at the table, staring at the two with a mixture of affection and worry. There was no way today was going to be a good day, and Baekhyun genuinely feared what awaited Sehun.

 

      Eventually, Joonmyun and Sehun finished preparing breakfast and brought it to the table. Baekhyun decided to talk about the various orders he'd received and which ones they would be working on that day. It was strange how something he talked about with ease every morning felt like an excuse to avoid reality that day. Thankfully, Joonmyun seemed to buy into it and didn't expect that anything was wrong.

 

      After breakfast, Baekhyun headed down to the workshop, telling Joonmyun to follow him when he was done making out with Sehun. That earned him a glare from his cousin and wide eyes from Joonmyun. Sehun wondered if Joonmyun would ever get used to Baekhyun's teasing.

 

      Sehun pulled Joonmyun into his arms, resting his hands on his lower back. He leaned forward, placing his forehead on Joonmyun's, and kissed him softly. Standing here with Joonmyun like this, it physically pained Sehun to think about leaving him to go meet his clients. He had to keep Joonmyun safe though, no matter what.

      “Make sure you stay with Baekhyun today, ok?” Sehun whispered against his lips. Joonmyun furrowed his brows.

      “We're going to his workshop as usual, right? Why does it sound like you won't be there...?”

      “I have to run an errand today,” Sehun said carefully. “It's a little taxing, so you're gonna stay here with Baekhyun instead of going with me.” Joonmyun pouted.

      “Will you be back by the evening?”

      “I hope so.”

      “Is everything ok...?” Joonmyun asked nervously. Sehun smiled and kissed him, hoping it would reassure him a little.

      “Everything's fine.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Sehun connected their lips once more and felt Joonmyun sigh into the kiss. When they broke apart, Sehun held him tightly for a moment, savoring the feeling and trying to gain what little strength he could from it. When he let go, he patted Joonmyun on the rear and smirked when the man looked at him in a mixture of shock and irritation.

      “Get dressed and join Baekhyun already,” Sehun teased.

 

      Joonmyun pouted and stormed off. Sehun let out one final sigh as he watched him go, then he walked out the front door. He was surprised to find Baekhyun waiting on the top floor of the garage. He walked over to Sehun and attached something to his belt.

      “This is my best gps product. It's small and hard to notice and it stays put unless you release it yourself, which only I know how to do. So hopefully it'll be ok...”

      “Thanks, Baekhyun.”

      “Remember what I said, Sehun. I want you to come back safely. Fight for your life if you have to. Just promise me, you'll come home...”

      “I will. Take care of Joonmyun for me.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded solemnly and Sehun took that as an opportunity to leave. His heart was pounding. He had no idea what waited in store for him, but he knew it wouldn't be good. He was terrified.

 

~*~

      When Sehun reached the abandoned warehouse, it was just before noon. He readied the blade on his hand, then stepped inside cautiously. In the middle of the room, the three men were waiting for him. Sehun kept his arms at his side, keeping the blade out of sight, and walked slowly over to them. It felt like the situation had completely changed since the first time they met. Now Sehun was the one fearing them.

      “You said we had something to discuss,” Sehun started cautiously.

      “Yes...In regards to Kim Joonmyun,” Kwangsun replied coolly. “It's come to my attention that you seem to have forgotten your assignment. To bring Kim Joonmyun to us in Polidrough. _Dead._ ” Sehun cringed as his tone grew harsher. “Care to explain to me why he's been staying at your home, very much _alive_?”

 

      Sehun let out a shaky breath, trying to figure out how to get through this with the least amount of injuries and fighting as possible. He could tell that the men had no intention of simply letting him go. There was too much malice in their eyes.

      “I apologize for my lack of communication. But I'm afraid I won't be able to complete this job.”

      “You...” Dakho growled. Kwangsun placed his hand on the man's shoulder to calm him.

      “Is that so? That's quite unfortunate. I'm afraid we can't simply let you go.” Sehun's eyes narrowed. “You see, you're sheltering Kim Joonmyun now, are you not? The odds of you letting someone else we hire take him seem very slim. Just like that, you've become a hindrance to our plans.”

      “Why Joonmyun?” Sehun asked. “What has he ever done to deserve this?”

      “That's none of your concern,” Insu hissed.

      “I beg to differ,” Sehun growled. “I don't think it's out of the ordinary to want to know what my target is being killed for.”

      “Unfortunately, it's classified information,” Kwangsun answered. “But you could still be of use to us.”

      “No. I'm turning down this job. I won't have a part in this anymore.”

      “You lost the right to back out the instant you took this job, Oh Sehun. If you hadn't chosen to protect Joonmyun, we might have let it slide, but now, there's no turning back,” Kwangsun snapped.

      “Then what will you do? I refuse to partake in this....Are you going to try and kill me?” Sehun asked, trying to sound far more confident than he actually felt. Kwangsun laughed at this.

      “No...I think I have a better idea,” he said darkly, a warped grin appearing on his face. “We're men of science, you see...” He took a step towards Sehun, who stepped backwards in turn. “We're always looking for new opportunities to test an experiment.”

 

      Sehun narrowed his eyes, clenching his metal fist a bit and preparing to strike if needed. He definitely didn't like where this was going.

      “And while we're never really at a loss for regular test subjects,” Kwangsun started. “We don't come across cyborgs all that often. There's quite a few tests we've been dying to try...”

      “I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer,” Sehun stated.

      “Like I said, you don't have a choice,” Kwangsun sneered. “There's one in particular that I've been wanting to try. I think it will help us accomplish this mission as well...”

 

      Dakho suddenly charged at Sehun, who quickly lashed out at him with his metal hand, his blade cutting across the length of Dakho's forearm. The man cried out in pain, gripping at the wound. Sehun didn't have time to rest before Insu started closing in on him. Sehun kicked him away and shifted his hand into his gun. Seconds later, he aimed at Insu's thigh and shot, downing the man mid-approach.

 

      Before he had time to take aim at Kwangsun, another gunshot rang out through the building. It was a quiet, swift blow, straight to Sehun's chest. He gasped and looked at Kwangsun, noting the man had a small gun of his own.

 

      Despite having been shot, Sehun wasn't in massive amounts of pain. In fact, he was starting to lose feeling. He glanced down at his chest and noted that there wasn't any blood. He hadn't been shot with a regular bullet. As his surrounding span around him, he realized what it had been. A weak, lightweight bullet laced with a strong anesthetic.

 

      He attempted to keep his footing, but with each second, it became harder. Finally, he crumpled to the ground. Dakho took the opportunity to jump on him and hold him down. Sehun tried to struggle, but his body was no longer moving as it should. He was child's play for the three men now, even if two of them were injured.

 

      Kwangsun appeared over him, wearing a crooked grin and holding something in his hand. When Sehun's eye's focused on it, he realized it was a syringe. He made one last effort to lash out at Kwangsun and bat him away, but the man easily overpowered him, pinning his right arm down to the ground. Sehun jerked around feebly as Kwangsun brought the needle closer to his skin. Sehun whimpered quietly as the man injected whatever was in the syringe into his arm. He vaguely heard Kwangsun say something, but his voice became more and more distant by the second.

      “Sleep well, Oh Sehun.”

 

      Everything was a blur around Sehun. His ears were ringing and his eyelids were starting to feel heavy. He wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. His thoughts slowly drifted to Baekhyun and Joonmyun. He sincerely hoped the two of them were safe. Baekhyun was going to have to save him from this mess after all.


	9. Chapter 9

      Baekhyun sighed as he soldered away at a forearm he was asked to construct for a customer. He was constantly staring at his phone though, which he'd hooked up to Sehun's GPS tracker. Sehun was meeting with his clients at that very moment, and his location hadn't changed. Baekhyun wasn't sure if that was good or bad. All he wanted was for the dot on the map to start heading back to their garage.

 

      He practically jumped out of his skin when his phone rang. He picked it up, answering nervously. Joonmyun raised a brow, not used to seeing Baekhyun this flustered by a phone call. Baekhyun answered much less animatedly than usual, and his face fell halfway through the conversation.

      “You need me to make a house run...? Yes, I get that it's urgent, but today is...”

 

      Joonmyun furrowed his brows. As far as he knew, there was nothing going on today that would otherwise prevent Baekhyun from going. He would have to close the shop if he left, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. Was it because Sehun wasn't there and Joonmyun would be alone? Baekhyun shouldn't take that into consideration when it came to operating his business.

      “Yes, I understand...I'll be over in a bit...Yes...”

 

      Baekhyun hung up the phone and sighed. Joonmyun stood up and walked over to the work desk, leaning against it lightly.

      “What's wrong?”

      “One of my customer's knees blew out...literally. He's a veteran from the war and was one of my dad's loyal customers, so he's pretty important to me...He can't move around or leave his house because of his knee, so I need to go there and fix it, but...”

      “Go then. I'll be fine,” Joonmyun said simply. Baekhyun frowned.

      “No. I'd rather not leave you alone. You can come with me. You might learn a thing or two.”

      “Will he mind that?”

      “If I tell him you're my apprentice, I doubt it. He's a good man though, so I don't think he would care even if you weren't my apprentice.”

      “Alright...So, do you need to get anything ready?”

      “Yeah, just grabbing some wires, spare parts, and my toolbox.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded and helped Baekhyun gather his things together. After, Baekhyun locked up the workshop once they were through all the levels of security. They walked back up the stairs to the garage on the first floor and Baekhyun placed his hand on Joonmyun's shoulder.

      “You said you had a knife that Sehun gave you?” He asked.

      “Yeah...Well, more like we stole it from someone and I held onto it, but...”

      “Ok, ignoring the details...I want you to go get it and take it with you.”

      “Why...? Is this customer dangerous?”

      “No, he's a kind, old man. It's just...You're going out and you aren't with your badass cyborg boyfriend...You're with your much less badass, mechanic cousin-to-be.”

      “Ok...” Joonmyun said slowly. Baekhyun sighed.

      “Look, if something happens, I want us both to be able to defend ourselves. That's all.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded in understanding and ran into the house to grab the knife from Sehun's room. In the meantime, Baekhyun checked his phone, cursing when Sehun still hadn't moved. Why did Baekhyun have to get an emergency house call right now? He wanted nothing more than to storm after Sehun to make sure he was ok. Baekhyun would be little help though if even Sehun couldn't handle his clients. That brought a whole new wave of anxiety over Baekhyun.

 

      Joonmyun came back a couple minutes later, holding the knife so Baekhyun could see it. The mechanic smiled at him and motioned for them to go. They walked to the man's house, since Baekhyun hadn't really ever invested in a car. It was about a half an hour walk, but it wasn't unpleasant in the least. Joonmyun still hadn't seen much of Xerxus since Sehun and Baekhyun tried to keep him inside and out of sight as much as possible. It would be nice if a day came when Joonmyun could walk the streets without fearing for his life.

 

      When they got to the customer's house, his wife answered the door and let them both in. She directed them to the living room, where her husband was lying on the couch, his leg propped on the coffee table. Baekhyun sighed as he saw a couple sparks coming from his metal knee.

      “I told you not to overdo it,” he whined, walking over to inspect the damage further.

      “I couldn't help it,” The man grumbled. “Those brats were harassing my dog, so I had to chase them outta town. My leg broke down just in time for me to get home at least.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and rolled his eyes. He pulled the knee cap plate up slightly, revealing a ton of frayed and broken wires. He frowned and waved Joonmyun over. The latter was holding the toolbox now.

      “Who's your buddy?” The man asked. Baekhyun smiled gently.

      “My cousin's boyfriend, Joonmyun. He's been helping me out in the shop lately.” Joonmyun flushed slightly at the description and glanced nervously at Baekhyun. The old man laughed.

      “That Sehun actually found himself a significant other before you did? You're slipping, Baekhyun!”

      “Hey! I have my sights on someone,” the mechanic snapped back. “Besides, I'm always busy in the shop, so if you want me to get a date, stop breaking yourself!”

 

      The man laughed and sat up to ruffle Baekhyun's hair. The mechanic joined in the laughter and Joonmyun found himself naturally smiling. This man must have known both Baekhyun and Sehun quite well. He definitely treated Baekhyun warmly if nothing else.

      “So where is that cousin of yours?”

      “He had an errand to run,” Baekhyun explained, grabbing a flashlight from his toolbox and handing it to Joonmyun. “Hold that for me, ok?”

 

      Joonmyun did as told and listened as Baekhyun and the man continued to talk. It was very similar to listening to Baekhyun and Sehun speak, in that it was mostly banter and throwing insults at each other. Joonmyun was starting to wonder if this was part of being close to Baekhyun.

 

      It took Baekhyun a few hours to replace all the wires. After that, he checked the internal infrastructure as well as he could without taking the leg apart. Thankfully, nothing had broken. He placed the knee cap back over the wires and secured it with new screws. After that, he stood up and told the man to test it. The man got to his feet with some difficulty since he was trying to be easy on the metal limb. Still, he was able to stand and walk around, so Baekhyun decided it was a job well done.

      “You're going to want to get your leg replaced soon anyways,” Baekhyun stated. “It's about time for a tune up...Plus your weight has changed, so the current materials are being strained too much. I'd suggest moving to a slightly more durable metal.”

      “You don't mince words, do you?” The man sighed. “I can't help it when there's such an amazing cake shop in town.”

      “I'm just saying,” Baekhyun shrugged. “Anyways, that should hold you for now, so give it some thought and call me back.”

      “I will. Thank you again, Baekhyun. I'd be lame without you!” The man held his hand out to Joonmyun next. “It was a pleasure to meet you. Take care of that Sehun. He's a lot of work.”

      “It was nice to meet you too,” Joonmyun responded, shaking the man's hand.

 

      Baekhyun scoffed. 'A lot of work' didn't even begin to cover it with Sehun. The boy was going to send Baekhyun to an early grave at this point. Depending on how stupid Sehun was, he could possibly send Joonmyun there too. Baekhyun's mind was spinning with anxiety at this point.

 

      Baekhyun and Joonmyun said goodbye to the man and started walking home. Baekhyun dared to look at his cellphone again to check on Sehun and his heart sunk when he realized the dot still hadn't moved. It was going to be dark soon. There was no way Sehun was still talking to the clients if he'd gotten there at noon. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Baekhyun needed to get Joonmyun home and safe. Then he needed to go after Sehun.

 

      Joonmyun must have noticed the worried look on Baekhyun's face, because he grabbed the mechanic's wrist, pulling him to a stop.

      “What's actually going on?” Joonmyun asked again. “You're acting weird...Don't lie to me...”

      “I...”

      “Baekhyun...Please...”

      “Sehun went to see his clients today...” Baekhyun finally said quietly and Joonmyun paled.

 

      Baekhyun knew Sehun had told him to stay quiet, but Joonmyun deserved to know this, especially if something had happened to Sehun. Joonmyun's grip on Baekhyun's wrist tightened.

      “Why?”

      “They found out he was sheltering you...and they wanted to see him...”

      “Why did you let him go alone!? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't _he_ tell me!?”

      “Hey, calm down!” Baekhyun soothed, but it was pointless. “He didn't tell you because he knew you'd worry. He was scared you'd do something rash, so he hid it from you. I disagreed with him, so that's why I'm telling you now...As for why he went alone...Same reason I guess. He wanted to make sure you and I were safe.”

      “What do you mean? You have nothing to do with this...”

      “They made threats,” Baekhyun said darkly. “They looked into Sehun and they made threats on your life as well as mine. Sehun chose to go alone because of that...”

      “Is he ok? Do you know anything!?”

      “I put a GPS on him...He hasn't left...It's been several hours, so I'm starting to think something is wrong...”

      “We need to help him!”

      “No. We need to get you back to the workshop. That security system is the best source of protection you've got right now. I'll take care of getting Sehun back.”

      “But-”

      “No 'buts!' This is exactly why Sehun didn't tell you. Joonmyun, you're the one they want, ok? You've only got a knife to protect you and I doubt you even know how to use it properly. I might not look like much, but I know how to defend myself, ok? Let me take care of getting Sehun back.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded in defeat, closing his eyes tightly in an attempt to push the tears back. How could Sehun have told him nothing? It hurt way worse finding it out this late. Now, Sehun could be hurt or in trouble or worse. He knew Baekhyun was right in saying that he couldn't do anything to help Sehun, but still. Why did Sehun have to do this by himself?

 

      Baekhyun took Joonmyun by the hand, trying to smile encouragingly, but failing. They started heading back to the garage in silence. Both were at a loss about what was going to happen with Sehun.

 

~*~

      Kwangsun stepped away, admiring his work. A small chip now rested snuggly among the wires on the side of Sehun's neck. Insu and Dakho had left to get their wounds treated, so Kwangsun had worked alone. They were idiots in his mind though, so this was preferable. Now he just had to see if his experiment would work.

 

      The door to the warehouse opened suddenly and Dakho walked through. Kwangsun looked at him with mild irritation, but said nothing.

      “Insu is fine,” Dakho stated. “He'll be off his feet for a while though, so I'm afraid he won't be joining us.”

      “That's fine,” Kwangsun answered coldly.

      “Did you do it?” Dakho asked next, walking over and staring at the unconscious Sehun warily.

      “Yes, no thanks to you buffoons. You're just in time to witness the results.”

 

      He walked over to a laptop and typed in a series of complex numbers and commands into a program. Dakho continued to watch Sehun warily. The man yelped when Sehun sat up suddenly. Kwangsun finished typing and smirked.

      “Does it work?” Dakho asked.

      “Let's check,” Kwangsun answered condescendingly. He turned to Sehun. “Open your eyes.”

 

      Sehun's eyes shot open. His blue eye flashed red a few times before finally staying that color. Kawngsun's smirk only grew in size.

      “Get up,” he commanded next. Sehun did as told.

      “I-It works...” Dakho gasped. “How did you accomplish it?”

      “I wired the chip into his nervous system. It's been programmed to respond only to my voice and command. Even though he's unconscious, the chip is still controlling him...Even the human half.”

      “What about when he wakes up?”

      “He'll be able to fight against the chip control. That's why we gave him such a heavy dosage beforehand. We'll have complete control of him for several more hours.”

      “So now what?” Dakho asked. Kwangsun grinned an evil smile.

      “We take care of our little problem,” he hissed, his voice sending chills down Dakho's back. He addressed Sehun once more. “Kill Kim Joonmyun. When you're done, call me. I'll pick up the body myself.”

 

      Sehun nodded robotically and began walking away. Dakho watched nervously, edging closer to Kwangsun when Sehun passed by. Once Sehun had left the factory, he turned to his coworker once more.

      “You're sure this will work?” He asked.

      “We'll find out,” Kwangsun sighed. “Either way, his relationship with Kim Joonmyun has become a weakness for both of them. Sehun was willing to sacrifice himself for Joonmyun, and Joonmyun will let his defenses down around Sehun. It's only a matter of time now.”

      “And we really have to pick up the body? Sehun can't just bring it back here?”

      “I'm tired of waiting. I don't trust Sehun to bring him back here.”

      “But you trust him to kill him...?”

      “I'm not sure I even trust that. This is all an experiment.”

      “Right...” Dakho mumbled confused.

 

      Kwangsun took a seat in front of his laptop, staring at the program and watching streams of text and data scroll down the screen. He was taking readings constantly to make sure the program was still running successfully. Everything was coming together much more smoothly than he ever could have hoped.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun and Joonmyun were walking swiftly back to their house. Unfortunately, Baekhyun had forgotten, in the midst of spending his entire life in his workshop, that it was a festival that night, so the streets were packed with people. He held onto Joonmyun's wrist tightly as they weaved through the masses of people.

 

      As he was shoving his way through one particular cluster, Joonmyun trailing behind him, he felt the latter be roughly pulled from his grasp. He span around as quickly as he could, but Joonmyun had already gotten lost among the crowd. Baekhyun called out for him, shoving through the people, but he received no response. He cursed under his breath. This was the absolute worst.

 

~*~

      Joonmyun was dragged harshly away from Baekhyun. Someone had grabbed his other wrist, and they were much stronger than the mechanic had been. Joonmyun eventually had enough space around him to turn around and see who it was, and his jaw dropped in surprise.

      “Sehun!?”

 

      The cyborg's back was to him as he continued to drag Joonmyun out of the crowd. Joonmyun found it strange that Sehun didn't respond. He didn't even bother turning to look at Joonmyun.

      “Sehun...Are you ok?” Joonmyun asked softly. Again, no response.

 

      Joonmyun's brows furrowed. Why was Sehun being like this? Was he hurt? He seemed fine. Why wasn't he saying anything? Had they done something to him? Joonmyun noticed Sehun dragging him towards an alley.

      “Sehun...Where are you going? Baekhyun was that way...Our home is in the opposite direction...Sehun!”

 

      The cyborg continued to ignore him. Joonmyun started to struggle in order to get out of his grasp, but Sehun's metal hand was clamped tightly around his wrist. Sehun pulled him into an alley and further down a series of various backstreets until they reached a dead end. At that point, he shoved Joonmyun roughly against the wall.

      “Ow! Sehun, that hurt! What-”

 

      His words cut off as he made eye contact with Sehun for the first time. The eye that was normally blue was now glowing red. Joonmyun gulped, completely drawn to that red glow. It wasn't the same as his usual fascination though. He was afraid.

      “Sehun...What's wrong...?”

 

      He received no response. Instead, Sehun's right hand clamped around his throat, squeezing it just enough to make it hard to breathe. Joonmyun whimpered gripping at Sehun's hand to try and pull it off. Seconds later, his metal fist connected solidly with his stomach several times. Joonmyun gasped as the breath was knocked out of him. Sehun let go of his neck just in time for his fist to connect with Joonmyun's jaw, sending him down to the ground.

 

      Joonmyun gasped and wheezed, holding his aching stomach. He could taste blood in his mouth and his lip was busted and throbbing. He shakily pushed himself up on his hands and stared up at Sehun in horror.

      “Sehun, stop!” He cried. “What are you doing!?”

 

      Sehun said nothing. He simply kicked Joonmyun on the chin, sending him falling backwards. His foot met repeatedly with Joonmyun's body, keeping him pinned to the ground. Joonmyun was in tears now from the pain and shock of everything. This couldn't have been real. It hurt far too much to be a dream, but it couldn't be reality. Sehun would never do this to him. He promised he wouldn't. This wasn't Sehun.

 

      Joonmyun eventually managed to roll away from Sehun, wheezing in pain. He got to his hands and knees and looked up at Sehun in fear once more. He could feel blood dripping down his face from his nose, lip, and a cut on his cheek. Everything was sore and aching.

 

      It dawned on him that Baekhyun had forced him to bring along the knife. He could fight against Sehun, or at least try to defend himself. That meant hurting Sehun though. Could he do that? Joonmyun thought back to how painful it was for Sehun to get his metal arm fixed. Flesh wounds would be even harder on Sehun. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting Sehun, even out of self-defense.

 

      To his dismay, Sehun grabbed him roughly by the hair with his right hand. The blade was now protruding out the side of Sehun's metal palm and Joonmyun closed his eyes, dreading the pain that was to come. Sehun slashed his blade across Joonmyun's thigh and he screamed. Sehun shoved Joonmyun's head to the ground and repeatedly slashed at his body. Joonmyun tried in vain to stop Sehun, but it mostly resulted in his arms receiving several new cuts. Finally, Joonmyun gave up and stopped struggling altogether.

 

      Sehun stood up, and Joonmyun wondered for a brief moment if it was over. His vision was blurry now and his body was throbbing with pain. He could feel blood oozing out of several cuts on his body, staining the ground and his clothes, causing them to stick to his skin. He could hear the shifting and revolving of gears. He'd heard this sound before, on the night when he first met Sehun.

 

      He forced his tired eyes to focus on Sehun. The boy had his hand in gun formation, pointed at Joonmyun. The latter tried to lift an arm, as if to beg him not to shoot, but it was pointless. A gunshot rang through the air and Joonmyun cried out as a bullet pierced his side. He watched as Sehun aimed higher, pointing the gun at his head now.

      “Sehun...please...” He whimpered, voice barely audible. “Please...don't do this...”

 

      He heard the gun cock and tears dripped from his eyes, mixing with the blood on his cheeks. He shook his head weakly.

      “Sehun...This isn't you...Please...Stop...You promised...You promised you'd protect me...”

 

      He thought he saw Sehun's arm falter slightly, but his vision was so blurry, he couldn't be certain. Still the boy hadn't shot yet, so maybe his pleas weren't falling on deaf ears after all.

      “Sehun...Please...I'm begging you...I love you...Don't do this...Please...PLEASE!”

 

      He shouted the last word with every bit of energy he had left. At the same time, a second bullet was fired, followed by complete silence. Joonmyun let out a shaky breath, the bullet having gone right past his face into the ground behind him. He watched Sehun transform his gun back into his hand and take out the burner phone.

 

      He was calling his clients, Joonmyun realized. They were going to come and pick him up. They'd probably finish what Sehun had started, or just let him bleed out. In the end, he was still going to die. Still, Sehun had stopped. He'd missed Joonmyun on purpose. That had to mean something, right?

 

      Joonmyun was in so much pain it was unbearable. All he wanted was for Sehun to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything was going to be ok. He wanted this to be one horribly realistic nightmare. He wanted to wake up in Sehun's bed, snuggled against his side, smelling the food Baekhyun was cooking in the kitchen. He wanted Sehun to be himself again, not this heartless monster. He wanted Sehun.

 

      He held out his hand, knowing that the other boy was out of his reach, and even if he hadn't been, Sehun wouldn't hold him. Still, Joonmyun wanted Sehun so much. He needed him.

      “Se...hun...”

 

      His arm dropped to the ground, his energy completely spent. His eyelids drooped shut, and his entire world faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10

      Baekhyun shoved his way through the crowd until he reached a clearing. He was already going hoarse from calling Joonmyun's name so much, but he wasn't going to stop until he either found the boy or lost his voice entirely. He ran his hand through his hair, yanking at it in frustration. Now he'd lost both Sehun and Joonmyun. Could this day get any worse?

 

      He wasn't sure what gave him the bright idea to check Sehun's location, but his heart sunk when he saw that he had left the factory. He was back in town, and _close_. Was he with Joonmyun? Or was he with those men still? Were they all after Joonmyun? There were so many questions running through Baekhyun's mind, but a sudden noise made everything go blank. A gunshot.

 

      It had been masked for the most part by the liveliness of the festival, but Baekhyun knew that sound well. He'd heard it plenty of times while growing up. He sprinted as fast as he could in the direction the sound had come from. Sehun's GPS location was in that direction too, and Bakehyun had a bad feeling about just what that meant.

 

      Another shot rang through the air and Baekhyun's heart sunk. He was much closer now, so the sound seemed to reverberate through his whole body. He checked Sehun's GPS and noticed he was standing still. Was Joonmyun with him? Baekhyun wasn't sure he wanted him to be there.

 

      As he sped towards Sehun's location, he noticed the cyborg began to move once more, heading in the opposite direction. Baekhyun wasn't sure what Sehun had left behind, and he was scared to find out. Would he find the corpses of 3 men, or would he find something much worse? He decided going to the place where Sehun had been was a better plan than approaching an armed, possibly rogue cyborg.

 

      When Baekhyun finally got there, his lungs burned. He didn't have time to stop and rest though, because the voices of two men flooded his ears. He quickly hid around the corner to avoid being seen.

      “He certainly didn't do a clean job of it,” one man complained. He was of short stature, with broad shoulders. “He didn't even completely follow orders...He's still alive...”

      “He did well enough,” another man, much taller than the other, answered. Chills ran down Baekhyun's spine at the rough, heartless tone in his voice. “He'll be dead in a matter of hours. With how he's looking now, he might be dead by the time we get back to the warehouse.”

 

      Baekhyun felt like he was going to throw up. He dared to glance around the corner and survey the scene in closer detail. The shorter man was now leaning over a body, poking and prodding at it. The taller stood a short distance away from them, looking smug. Eventually, the shorter man moved so Baekhyun got a clear look at just who the body was. He smacked his hand to his mouth in shock. Joonmyun.

      “Hurry up and get him,” the taller man hissed.

      “He's awfully bloody...We're not gonna be able to carry him through the crowd...”

      “Wrap him in the damn blanket and throw him over your shoulder. It'll look like you're just carrying a rug. Now get on with it!”

      “Alright, alright. It's not exactly easy to lift a body with an injured arm.”

 

      The other man scoffed and crossed his arms. Baekhyun watched in horror as the shorter man rolled Joonmyun up in a black blanket and slung him over his shoulder. They were leaving. They were taking Joonmyun with them. Baekhyun had to do something.

 

      His heart was pounding out of his chest, fear causing him to shake. He forced all of his anxiety to the back of his mind as he dashed around the corner, charging at the men. He shoved the taller one to the side, his momentum knocking the man off his feet. After, he smacked the shorter one over the head with his toolbox, causing him to fall backwards. Joonmyun fell out of his arms, landing on the ground a few feet from him. Baekhyun cringed, realizing he probably should have taken Joonmyun's physical state into account, but as long as he was away from these men, it was ok.

 

      Baekhyun ran over and grabbed the bundled up Joonmyun. The shorter man recovered relatively quickly and reached for Baekhyun. The mechanic punched him square in the face as hard as he could with his metal arm. He'd never been so thankful to be wearing gloves. It completely hid his advantage over the men. The man shouted out in pain, grabbing at his now bleeding nose.

 

      Baekhyun took that opportunity to lift Joonmyun up in his arms, somehow managing to carry his toolbox as well. The taller man had gotten to his knees now, and Baekhyun didn't want to stick around any longer to see what he would do to him. He sprinted away, praying that he could get away in time. He heard a gunshot, though it was much quieter than the previous two, and heard something ricochet off his metal shoulder. Before any further shots could be fired, he turned the corner and ran.

 

      Baekhyun didn't stop running until he was far from that small, back alley. At that point, he snuggled Joonmyun close, holding back tears.

      “Hold on, Joonmyun...I'm gonna get you help...Just stay with me, ok?”

 

      He began sprinting once more towards the hospital, ignoring his aching muscles and dry throat. He could only pray that he wasn't too late.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room for quite some time. When he'd gotten Joonmyun to the hospital, he was rushed into the emergency room. Since then, a few hours had passed. He couldn't keep calm or sit still. Until he knew Joonmyun was stable, he wasn't going to be able to rest. Not only that, but it felt like every second, one of those men could come around the corner and attack him. Baekhyun figured being in a public place like the hospital was safer than anything else, but still, he wasn't going to rest easy any time soon.

 

      Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the doctor entered the waiting room and walked over to Baekhyun. The latter waited anxiously for him to speak.

      “Are you his mechanic?” The doctor asked. Baekhyun furrowed his brow in confusion.

      “What?”

      “His mechanic,” the doctor repeated, pointing to his toolbox that he'd set on a hospital chair. Baekhyun pretended like he understood what the doctor was referring to.

      “Oh, yes. I am.”

      “Well, you'll be happy to hear that his organ is still fine. He took quite a beating, but there was no damage to his heart.”

      “Oh...That's good...” Baekhyun mumbled, thoroughly confused. Was he worried about the pacemaker? Did he think Baekhyun was the mechanic behind that?

      “He's stable now, so we're moving him to another room. He'll have to stay here for a while.”

      “Thank you so much...Will I be able to see him?”

      “Yes, come with me. Ah, here's a folder with x-ray scans and notes on his injuries. I imagine you would want to look over the scans and confirm for yourself that his machinery is all still in tact.”

      “Right...” Baekhyun mumbled. What on earth did he mean by machinery? It was just a pacemaker, right?

 

      Baekhyun took the folder from the doctor, then followed him to a different floor where Joonmyun's room was located. The doctor stopped at the door and motioned for Baekhyun to go in. The mechanic let out a shaky breath, trying to brace himself for what he would see. Since Joonmyun had been wrapped in a blanket, Baekhyun hadn't seen the full extent of his injuries. The doctor smiled at him sadly and squeezed his shoulder before walking away. Baekhyun took a deep breath and walked into the room. He wasn't ready for what he saw.

 

      Joonmyun's face was swollen, littered with cuts and purple and blue bruises. His arms were covered in bandages. His breathing looked labored and weak. Baekhyun couldn't even see a larger part of his body underneath the hospital blanket, but he had a feeling most of it resembled the state of his face and arms. If the doctor hadn't lead him to the room himself, Baekhyun would have his doubts that this was actually Joonmyun with how beaten he was.

 

      Baekhyun walked over to the bed hesitantly. Joonmyun seemed to be fast asleep, and Baekhyun didn't blame him. He couldn't even imagine the amount of pain Joonmyun was in. He gently brushed his bangs away from his face, his fingers barely traipsing along the inflamed, bruised skin. Baekhyun's eyes watered and he fought back a sob.

      “I'm so sorry, Joonmyun...”

 

      He didn't even know where to begin to feel sorry. He was regretting ever taking Joonmyun with him. At the same time though, if Joonmyun had been attacked at their house when Baekhyun wasn't there with him, Joonmyun probably wouldn't have survived or gotten to a hospital on time. Still, if Baekhyun had held on tighter, he wouldn't have gotten separated from Joonmyun.

 

      Baekhyun knew it was useless to blame himself. What was done, was done. All he could do now was make sure that Joonmyun was safe. Baekhyun doubted the men would make a huge scene and rush into the hospital for Joonmyun, but Baekhyun planned to stay by his side at all times just in case. There was no way he was going to give them the opportunity to hurt him again.

 

      Baekhyun sat down in the chair beside the bed with a sigh. He ran his fingers gently through Joonmyun's hair a couple more times before staring down at the folder in front of him. There were so many things that didn't sit right with him. While he had a suspicion about who injured Joonmyun, he didn't know for sure. Looking at the medical report might tell him something, but he was scared that his suspicion would be right. What had the doctor meant when he mentioned machinery earlier? There was only one way Baekhyun was going to find out.

 

      He bit his lip and opened the folder. Joonmyun's medical report was the first document within. He skimmed through the contents, cringing at some of the details. Joonmyun had a cracked rib, but thankfully, no other broken bones. The bruising was severe though. In addition, his torso, thighs, and arms were covered in lacerations. Baekhyun stared at one of the included pictures and his heart sunk. He knew that particular type of cut.

 

      Baekhyun didn't want to believe it. _He_ couldn't have done this. He continued reading the report and his breath hitched when he read the details about the next injury. Joonmyun had been shot. The damage to the surrounding organs was minimal and the doctors were able to remove the bullet and patch him up just fine. Pictures of the bullet were included in the report though, and that got rid of any doubt Baekhyun might have had. The bullet was a custom made to fit within a compartment in a metal arm. There was no mistaking it. Baekhyun recognized the casing. This was Sehun's bullet. Sehun had really done this to Joonmyun.

 

      A tear dropped down on to the paper and Baekhyun jumped. He hadn't even realized that he was crying. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, trying to fight the tears back. Crying wouldn't solve anything. It was just so hard to believe. Why on earth would Sehun do this? There had to be a mistake, even though Baekhyun knew that couldn't be the case.

 

      He took a calming breath and flipped the page, moving on to the next report. This one detailed the x-rays that the doctor was talking about. Baekhyun's eyes narrowed as he stared at it. His eyes couldn't stop rereading a certain line. _Heart transplant at age 7._ Joonmyun hadn't ever said anything about a heart transplant. He'd said his father gave him a pacemaker.

 

      Baekhyun turned the page to look at the x-ray. His eyes widened in shock. He had a pretty good idea why Joonmyun was wanted now.

 

~*~

      Kwangsun was livid, pacing back and forth in a small alleyway. He had run after Baekhyun in an attempt to get Joonmyun back, but he had lost the boy in the crowd. He was so close to what he wanted now. Nothing was going to keep him from it. He called Sehun's burner phone once more, tapping his foot impatiently as it rang. Finally, the other line connected, but there was no greeting.

      “Your job's not done. Joonmyun was taken from us...Find him and bring him back. I don't care if you gun down the entire city. Bring. Him. Back!”

 

      Kwangsun hung up the phone, gripping his phone so hard his knuckles were turning white. Dakho walked over to him, his nose now swollen and bruising. Kwangsun wouldn't be surprised if it were broken, but he really couldn't have cared less. Dakho eyed him warily.

      “Was it really alright to give him those commands...? He might really kill half the city...”

      “That won't be my problem, now will it? As long as he gets me Kim Joonmyun, I don't care what I have to make him do.”

      “You really think he'll be able to? There's no doubt that boy took him to a hospital...You think Sehun's going to be able to get him out?”

      “He'll do it...If he doesn't, I'll find a way to do it myself.”

 

      Kwangsun stormed off, and Dakho followed nervously behind. Kwangsun had recognized the boy from earlier. He was Sehun's cousin, Byun Baekhyun. Kwangsun had planned to keep him out of everything as long as the boy hadn't interfered. Now, Baekhyun had become an enemy and a target. The boy had made a grave mistake.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun was absolutely exhausted. He hadn't eaten in hours, but he wasn't going to leave Joonmyun's side even for a second. He'd gone without food and sleep before while working. He could do it for Joonmyun as well.

 

      He unzipped the front of his mechanic suit, revealing a tank top underneath. He slid his arms out of the sleeves and tied them around his waist. After, he relaxed in the seat, resting his head against the wall behind him.

 

      His thoughts wandered to Sehun. What on earth was he doing now? What had actually happened in that alley? Sehun couldn't have willingly hurt Joonmyun. Baekhyun knew Sehun loved Joonmyun. Something had to have happened to him.

 

      Baekhyun pulled out his phone to check the GPS on Sehun. His eyes widened when he noticed how close it was to the hospital. Sehun was getting closer. He was coming there. Was it to see Joonmyun? Or was it to finish the job?

 

      Baekhyun sat up and stared at his phone, watching as the dot came closer, and eventually stopped on top of the hospital. Sehun was inside. Baekhyun had no doubt in his mind that Sehun had locked on to Joonmyun as well. His blue eye had x-ray functionality, so seeing through a few floors or the wall was a piece of cake. Baekhyun was regretting almost every upgrade he'd given Sehun at this point.

 

      He stood up and walked over to the door, peering out into the hallway. It was still clear from what he could tell. He stepped outside cautiously, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it and waited for Sehun to appear.

 

      Finally, the cyborg turned the corner, his head down. Baekhyun's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. The way Sehun was walking was unnatural, like his body was fighting to control itself. Baekhyun pushed himself off the wall and braced himself.

      “It's about time you showed up,” he said quietly, his voice deathly serious. “Joonmyun's hurt...Mind telling me how that happened?”

 

      Sehun said nothing. Instead, he looked up at Baekhyun. The mechanic furrowed his brow. Sehun's blue eye was red now. That was the warning light function. It would only turn red if something within the eye was malfunctioning.

      “Is something wrong with your eye?” Baekhyun asked warily. “Come here. Let me see if I can fix it...”

 

      His offer sounded more like a threat, but Sehun didn't seem to notice. Instead, the cyborg kept stumbling forward, until finally he was close enough to lash out. Baekhyun stepped back and brought his hands up to guard himself. Sehun tried to punch Baekhyun with his metal arm, but the mechanic swiftly grabbed Sehun's wrist with his own metal hand. Sehun tried to use his human arm, but Baekhyun grabbed that too. They were at a complete standstill.

      “Come on, Sehun...This is a hospital. Let's behave...” Baekhyun growled.

 

      Baekhyun was having to use all his strength to keep Sehun from advancing further. Baekhyun had decent muscles when it came to his arms, mostly due to the nature of his work. Still, Sehun was taller and had two metal legs to ground him, so he had the advantage. Baekhyun's eyes widened when the blade on the side of Sehun's palm shot out, threateningly close to Baekhyun's face. The mechanic eyed it warily, noting the dried blood on it. His questions were beginning to answer themselves.

      “Sehun...It's me, Baekhyun. What's wrong with you?”

 

      Sehun forced his arm forward, closer to Baekhyun. The smaller was actually pushed backwards a couple inches. His real arm was struggling to hold back Sehun's. At this rate, he was going to get hurt.

 

      Baekhyun's eyes dropped from Sehun's, searching his body for any openings that he could use to his advantage. That was when he noticed the small chip shoved rather cozily in between the metal plate and wires on the side of Sehun's neck. He knew for a fact that that wasn't supposed to be there. Was that the cause of all this? If so, he needed to get it out.

 

      He clicked his tongue, getting irritated of being in this constant struggle. He let go of Sehun's human hand and it quickly connected with his cheek. Baekhyun took that opportunity to use both hands to overpower Sehun's metal arm, spinning behind him, grabbing his other arm, and holding him in an arm lock. He used his remaining momentum to shove Sehun against the wall. He held Sehun's wrists with his metal arm, praying Sehun wouldn't overpower him instantly.

      “Hond on, Sehun. This is gonna suck a little...”

 

      He lifted his regular arm and gripped at the metal part of Sehun's neck. His fingers felt around under the plate for the chip. When he'd found it, he gripped it tightly and ripped it out. He held it up to examine it, but before he could, Sehun collapsed against him, completely unconscious. Baekhyun stumbled backwards slightly, but managed to wrap his arms around Sehun's chest to keep him from falling to the ground. Baekhyun sighed, looking down at Sehun.

      “I swear...The mess you made just gets bigger and bigger, Sehun...Be thankful I love you so damn much...”

 

      Baekhyun held up the chip once more, glancing at it curiously. He couldn't do much to dissect it at that moment because he only had his basic tools at his disposal, but he didn't need to do much to understand the basic concept. It had been connected to some wires leading to Sehun's nervous system. Looking at Sehun's current state, he had to wonder if he was even conscious while that chip was controlling his limbs. Perhaps that was why his eye had changed to the warning color. The overall wiring in Sehun's nervous system had changed, causing his eye to act as if it was malfunctioning, even though the wiring was still technically fine.

 

      If that chip was powerful enough to control Sehun in an unconscious state though, that meant bad news. Whoever they were fighting against, they had powerful technology on their side. If they got a hold of Joonmyun, they would have even more power in their arsenal. Baekhyun and Sehun couldn't let that happen.

 

      Baekhyun sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Sehun. After that, he started walking backwards towards Joonmyun's room, dragging Sehun along. It might not have been the best plan to put the two together in the same room after everything that had happened, but neither were conscious, so Baekhyun figured he could handle the situation a little at a time. Standing in the middle of the hall with his giant cousin practically on top of him wasn't exactly Baekhyun's ideal situation either.

 

      He opened the door with some trouble, then dragged Sehun inside the room. He set the boy down against the wall gently. His fingers lingered on his now damaged neck. He would have to replace a few wires, but it wasn't anything too bad. Sehun would still be able to function just fine. He'd just have trouble moving his neck in certain ways. Baekhyun ruffled Sehun's hair affectionately, then stood up.

 

      He turned and sat back down in his seat from earlier. Joonmyun was still unconscious of course. Baekhyun closed his eyes and groaned, flopping his head against the wall once more. Sehun and Joonmyun were both going to send him to an early grave. His stomach growled and Baekhyun whined to himself. He was too tired for all of this.


	11. Chapter 11

      Baekhyun's eyes burned. He was used to pulling all-nighters, but after everything that had happened today, he was beyond exhausted. Still, neither Joonmyun or Sehun were conscious, and Baekhyun would do anything to stay awake until then.

 

      The sound of fireworks resounded in the distance and Baekhyun glanced out the window to watch. Normally, Minseok would have dragged him out of his garage to watch the festival fireworks together, no matter how much work Baekhyun had or how much he protested. Baekhyun wondered if Minseok was watching them now without him. His phone suddenly rang and he jumped at the sound, grabbing it quickly. When he glanced at the caller, a warm smile broke onto his face for the first time that evening.

      “Hey Minnie~” He hummed into the speaker.

      “Hey...Where are you?” Minseok asked back, not bothered by the pet name for once. “I was gonna invite you out but when I went to your place, it was locked up and you didn't answer.” Baekhyun heard the fireworks go off on the other end of the phone.

      “Are you at the festival?” Baekhyun asked, ignoring Minseok's question. “I just heard the fireworks.”

      “Yeah. I was helping my mom earlier and I wondered if you were already here with Sehun and Joonmyun somewhere...” Baekhyun laughed bitterly.

      “I wish...”

      “Is everything ok?” Minseok asked worriedly.

      “Not really...” Baekhyun weakly admitted.

      “Where are you? Do you need me to come to you?”

 

      Baekhyun could feel his eyes tearing up again. Minseok was always so quick to jump to his aid when he could tell Baekhyun was struggling. It was one of the many things he loved about the boy.

      “Can we just stay like this for a while?” Baekhyun asked gently.

      “What?”

      “I'll tell you what's going on in a bit...But for now, can we just watch the fireworks? I can see them from where I am.”

      “Alright...You better stay on the line though!”

      “I will, I promise.”

 

      Baekhyun walked over to the window and watched as more fireworks shot into the air. Minseok's 'wows' and gasps left Baekhyun smiling softly. He wished he could see Minseok's face as he stared in wonder. He rarely got to see that face on the boy. Most of the time it was irritation. The fireworks seemed to end far more quickly than Baekhyun would have liked. As the sky quieted down, all the dread seemed to return to Baekhyun once more.

      “You still there?” Minseok asked gently.

      “Yeah...” Baekhyun muttered feebly.

      “Will you tell me what's going on now?”

 

      Minseok was being so gentle. None of his usual roughness was there. He must have been able to tell that Baekhyun was shaken up. Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to hug Minseok right now.

      “I'm at the hospital,” Baekhyun explained quietly. It seemed so hard to talk all of a sudden. “Joonmyun got attacked today...”

      “Oh my God...Is he ok?”

      “Yeah...He's hurt really badly though. I had to visit a customer and we were on our way back and we got separated and when I found him again...” Baekhyun bit back a sob, but he was almost certain Minseok still heard it. The other boy was quiet for a while.

      “Are you ok? Do you need me to come see you?”

      “I don't know if that's a good idea...”

      “Why?” Minseok asked nervously. “Are you in some sort of trouble as well?”

 

      Baekhyun wasn't sure how to answer. He probably was in trouble now that he'd rescued Joonmyun. Was he in immediate danger? Sehun seemed to have been the most prominent threat and he'd dealt with that. Still, could he bear getting Minseok involved in this? Definitely not.

      “I am...You should probably stay away from me,” Baekhyun whispered, his voice faltering slightly.

      “You're at the hospital, right? Which room?”

      “Minseok, did you not hear what I just said?”

      “I heard, but I'm still worried about you...”

      “Minseok, please,” Baekhyun practically begged.

      “When was the last time you ate?” The other boy asked, ignoring him. “I know how you are, Baekhyun. I bet you haven't eaten all day.”

      “I ate this morning,” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “My point exactly. I'll bring you some food. Is Sehun with you?”

      “Yeah...He is.”

      “Will he need food as well?” There was a slight hesitance in his voice, but Baekhyun could tell he was genuinely trying to be supportive.

      “Yeah...I don't think he's eaten all day either and he's had a worse day than I have...”

      “Alright. Tell me your room number and I'll be by in a bit!”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and told Minseok the number. He was too tired to fight with the boy. They eventually ended the call and Baekhyun sat back down in the chair. His eyelids were so heavy, and his eyes burned from exhaustion and holding back tears. They were in the hospital now, so they were safe, right? A small rest wouldn't hurt anyone. Baekhyun was a light sleeper anyway. He could be on guard even while resting. He didn't think he would be able to keep his eyes open at any rate. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. Within seconds, he was asleep.

 

      Baekhyun was later woken abruptly by a knock on the door. He sat up quickly, still in a sleepy daze. Seconds later, the door opened and Minseok walked in.

      “Hey! Were you sleeping?” He asked quietly. Baekhyun hummed tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

      “You didn't have to come,” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “No. You would starve without me,” Minseok sighed.

 

      Baekhyun watched Minseok eye Sehun nervously, then walk over to the small table beside Baekhyun and set the food down. After, Minseok glanced over at him. His eyes widened as they scanned Baekhyun and the latter didn't understand why until Minseok spoke up.

      “Your arm...” Baekhyun's heart sunk. He'd forgotten to cover his metal arm before Minseok had arrived.

      “Minseok...Listen...” He started, getting up from the chair.

 

      Minseok stared at him with wide eyes. Baekhyun could see shock and hurt in them, and he hated it. All he wanted was for Minseok to smile at him and tease him for being an idiot. He didn't want to have this awful conversation. Not today. Not right now. He stepped forward and tried to grab Minseok's wrist with his human hand, but the other stepped away from him.

      “Minseok, please. Just listen to me...I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just...”

      “How long...have you been hiding it?” Minseok asked, voice barely above a whisper.

      “Since we met...” Baekhyun answered. :Minseok, I-”

      “I need to go,” the other boy cut him off. “I'm sorry, I just...I need to go. I'm not ready for this...”

 

      Minseok quickly retreated out of the room. Baekhyun ran to the doorway and called after the boy, but Minseok showed no signs of stopping. Baekhyun wasn't going to leave Joonmyun and Sehun alone to go after him either. Minseok was gone.

 

      Baekhyun felt his body slowly dropping to the ground. Soon, he was squatting with his face in his hands, breathing shakily. Absolutely everything had gone to hell now, even the one good thing in Baekhyun's life. He had long anticipated Minseok finding out, but he hadn't exactly planned for it to happen the same day his cousin almost killed his boyfriend and attacked his cousin. It was all just too much to take.

 

      Baekhyun finally broke down, sobbing into his hands in the doorway. He was thankful no one came by during that time. He needed to cry and get it all out. He couldn't hold it in any longer. After all, once Sehun and Joonmyun woke up, he would have to go back to being strong. For now, while he was alone, he would let himself be weak.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun wasn't sure how long he stayed there, crying in the doorway. When he finally stood up, he was dizzy from lack of food and too much crying. He grabbed his head and groaned, glancing at the food Minseok had left. Despite how emotionally drained he was, food was sounding really good right now. He started to walk over to the table when a quiet grumble made him freeze. He span around and stared at Sehun, eyes wide. The boy was beginning to stir finally. Baekhyun quickly knelt down in front of him and placed his hands on Sehun's shoulders.

      “Sehun! Are you ok!?” He gasped nervously.

      “Baekhyun...?” Sehun asked, his eyes eventually focusing on his cousin. His blue eye had returned to its natural color. “Why are you...? Where are those men? How did I...?”

      “Do you remember anything?” Baekhyun asked cautiously. Sehun placed his hands on his aching head, trying to remember.

      “They shot me with a tranquilizer bullet...Then they injected something into me...I don't...Everything after that is so foggy...”

 

      Baekhyun gulped. Sehun didn't even remember what had happened. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. It did mean Baekhyun was going to have to explain everything to Sehun, and he knew the younger boy was going to freak out the instant he learned about Joonmyun.

      “Baekhyun...Where's Joonmyun? Where are we?”

 

      Speak of the devil. Baekhyun's body was obscuring Sehun's view of the bed, and he was actually thankful. Sehun was already looking around and starting to panic. He looked at Baekhyun with the most broken and horrified eyes the latter had ever seen.

      “Baekhyun...Where are we? Where's Joonmyun!?” He asked, more panicked this time.

      “Calm down,” Bakehyun soothed. “Listen...We're in the hospital right now.” Sehun's eyes widened even more.

      “Where's Joonmyun!?” Baekhyun flinched at the question. “Baekhyun, tell me where he is! Please!” Sehun begged. Tears were gathering in his eyes. “Whose room is this...? It's his, isn't it? Baekhyun...”

 

      Sehun's voice cracked and a sob escaped. Baekhyun wanted to disappear. This was going to break Sehun's heart, and Baekhyun wanted absolutely no part in that. He had no other choice though.

      “Joonmyun is hurt, Sehun...” Baekhyun choked out.

      “How bad?” Sehun whispered, looking up at Baekhyun in pure terror. “Baekhyun, how badly is he hurt?”  
      “It's bad...”

 

      Sehun was speechless for a moment. He brought his hands down from his head, where they'd been cupping it as if it would make his headache and confusion better. His eyes darted straight towards his metal arm, which was speckled with a dried, red substance. Sehun's shoulders began to tremble and his breathing sped up.

      “Sehun?” Baekhyun asked cautiously.

      “I...I remember Joonmyun calling my name...I was in such a daze and I don't even remember where I was or what I was doing...But Joonmyun was calling me, I know it...He was crying and screaming and...I...Baekhyun, I did this to him...didn't I?”

      “Sehun, that's not...”

      “Let me see him!”

      “Sehun-”

      “Let me see him!” Sehun demanded.

 

      Baekhyun sighed and leaned to the side so that Sehun had a clear view of Joonmyun in the bed. The tears welling in Sehun's eyes finally streaked down his cheeks as he took in the dark bruises and numerous bandages. Another sob escaped his lips.

      “I did this to him...” Sehun whimpered brokenly. “This is all my fault...”

      “No, it isn't,” Baekhyun stated firmly. Sehun shook his head and started crying harder.

      “I promised I would protect him, but I...”

      “This wasn't you,” Baekhyun repeated. “You were being controlled. You didn't do this.”

 

      Sehun shook his head, crying harshly and loudly. Baekhyun cringed at the sound. He'd never seen Sehun this shaken up before. He wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulder and head and hugged him close, running his fingers through his hair. Sehun cried and wailed into Baekhyun's chest, gripping at the fabric of his shirt. Baekhyun rested his cheek on the top of Sehun's head.

      “They were controlling you with a chip that they wired into your nervous system. None of this was your fault,” he soothed. Sehun shook his head.

      “I still hurt Joonmyun...What if he hates me? He's never gonna trust me again...”

      “He won't hate you,” Baekhyun said gently. “He knows you, Sehun. He knows you wouldn't do something like that.”

 

      Sehun shook his head. There was no way Joonmyun was going to trust him, let alone even want to be near him. Sehun had sworn to protect him but he was the one that had hurt him the most. Joonmyun was bound to hate him.

 

      Baekhyun sighed and snuggled Sehun closer. He knew his words were falling on deaf ears. He could only hope that Joonmyun would be gentle and understanding with Sehun when he finally woke up. He couldn't bare to see the two of them hurting so much. Baekhyun would never forgive the men that did this to Sehun.

 

      Baekhyun held Sehun in his arms for quite some time, just letting him cry. That seemed to be all Baekhyun and Sehun were capable of doing in the current situation. They would have to be strong and ready for anything from here on out though, so Baekhyun hoped Sehun would be able to overcome this. If nothing else, they both needed to put all their troubles and worries aside and focus on keeping themselves and Joonmyun safe.

 

      Finally, Sehun calmed down, though he was still breathing sharply and sniffling a lot. Baekhyun pulled away enough to wipe the tears from his cousin's eyes. He smiled sadly.

      “You look like a mess. Let's get you cleaned up, ok? Joonmyun will get sad if he sees you like this.”

 

      Sehun said nothing, but he let Baekhyun drag him to the small bathroom inside Joonmyun's room. He stood in the doorway and watched Sehun rinse the dried blood off his hand and splash water on his face, as if it would make his eyes any less red.

      “You don't have to loom over my shoulder the entire time,” Sehun mumbled.

      “I want to make sure you're ok,” Baekhyun stated simply. “I'm not leaving either you or Joonmyun today.”

 

      Sehun nodded weakly. He dried his hands with a paper towel, then turned and looked at Baekhyun. Sehun looked absolutely exhausted and Baekhyun wouldn't be surprised if whatever he'd been drugged with was still affecting him. Baekhyun grabbed his wrist gently and lead him over to the table, where Minseok had left the food. It had long since cooled, but Baekhyun was so exhausted and hungry, he really didn't even care. He forced Sehun to sit in another chair near the table and pulled his own chair over, away from the wall. Sehun looked at him skeptically.

      “We're really going to eat?”  
      “You haven't eaten since you left our house this morning and you went through hell. You can't tell me you aren't hungry.”

      “I don't know if I can eat right now...” Sehun mumbled. Baekhyun sighed.

      “If the situation were reversed, and it was you in that bed and not Joonmyun, would you want him to starve himself worrying over you?”

      “No...”

      “Then eat. Believe me, as soon as Joonmyun wakes up, he's probably gonna be hungry as well.”

 

      Sehun nodded in defeat and Baekhyun pulled the food out of the bag. He briefly remembered the whole fiasco with Minseok and felt tears sting at his eyes, but he forced it all out of his head. He had more important things to think about right now. He set the food out in front of them and the two ate in silence.

 

      Sehun's eyes always seemed to make their way back to Joonmyun. Baekhyun watched the boy wipe tears away a couple times, trying not to break down again. In an attempt to stay calm, Sehun practically inhaled his food. Once he was done, he sat down against the wall once more, away from Joonmyun's bed. Baekhyun finished eating and sat beside him.

      “You know...Whoever your clients are-”

      “Were...There's no way they're my clients now,” Sehun corrected.

      “Right...Well, whoever they were, they have some serious technology going for them. That chip they put in you is no joke. When we get back to the house, I'm gonna analyze it...but I think from here on out we really can't underestimate them.”

      “Yeah...” Sehun whispered quietly.

      “And we definitely can't let them have Joonmyun...There's a lot more at stake here than we realized.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “Back when Joonmyun started working with me in the workshop, he told me he had a pacemaker and that's what set my alarm off...but it's not a pacemaker.”

      “What?”

      “His father really was a mechanical genius...He built Joonmyun a new heart...”

      “He built it?”

      “Yeah. Joonmyun's heart is metal, just like our arms. Just from the x-rays, I could tell it was a one of a kind build. It's light, durable, and flawlessly designed. And it's completely self functioning. It doesn't need maintenance or tune ups or anything. His father was a genius. He created the perfect heart...the perfect core...”

      “So then...Joonmyun's heart won't stop?”

      “I'm sure it'll stop someday,” Baekhyun sighed. “And even if it didn't, the rest of his body will grow old and he'll die from other causes. So I don't think those men are after immortality by any stretch...But the technology could be used for a lot of things, both good and bad. I doubt those men are out to use it for something good, given what they put you through. We absolutely cannot let them get Joonmyun.”

      “You don't need to tell me that,” Sehun whispered. “Even without knowing about his heart, I wouldn't let them take him.” Baekhyun nodded.

      “That's the Sehun I know!” He nudged Sehun's shoulder lightly. “Joonmyun's gonna need a lot of love and care to get through this, ok? So let's be strong for him.”

 

      Sehun nodded and bit his lip, trying not to cry again. He would protect Joonmyun, no matter what. Sehun just hoped that the other would find it in him to forgive him.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun wasn't sure how much time went by, mostly because he fell asleep on Sehun's shoulder. The latter had sworn that he would stay awake and guard Joonmyun, so Baekhyun finally got some of the rest he desperately needed. Eventually, Sehun jostled him awake though, much to Baekhyun's dismay.

      “What?” The mechanic asked, mid-yawn.

      “Joonmyun made noise,” Sehun whispered fearfully.

      “Really? Is he waking up?”

      “I don't know...but maybe I should go...”

      “Sehun,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “The last thing he's going to want to see when he wakes up is the person who almost killed him.”

      “You need to talk to him. Don't run away from this.”

      “Baekhyun...” Sehun whined.

 

      Baekhyun rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked closer to Joonmyun's bed and noticed the man's brows were furrowed. Joonmyun groaned once more and Baekhyun leaned over him, running his fingers gently through his hair.

      “Joonmyun?” He asked.

 

      Sehun got to his feet, watching worriedly. As soon as he realized Joonmyun was opening his eyes, he found himself backing away towards the door. Baekhyun must have noticed because he caught Sehun by the wrist and held him firmly. Finally, Joonmyun's eyes opened. He stared straight ahead for a moment before his eyes shifted to focus on Baekhyun.

      “Baekhyun...?” Joonmyun croaked out.

 

      His voice sounded hoarse and weak and Sehun wanted to die just hearing it. Still, Baekhyun held onto him with an iron grip.

      “Hey,” Baekhyun answered gently. “You awake?”

      “Where...?”

      “You're in a hospital now. You're safe.”

 

      Joonmyun seemed to relax slightly. His eyes drifted once more and landed on Sehun. The cyborg watched Joonmyun's eyes widen in fear and his body begin trembling. This was exactly what Sehun had expected. He wanted to get away. He wanted to stop scaring Joonmyun. The poor man didn't deserve to be scared once more.

      “Joonmyun, listen...” Baekhyun started, noticing what was going on.

      “Sehun...?” Joonmyun asked quietly.

 

      Said boy jumped slightly, staring at Joonmyun in a mixture of guilt and pain. Joonmyun's expression softened slightly and he painfully lifted his arm, holding it out towards Sehun.

      “It's you, right?” He held his hand out a little further. “It's really you...”

 

      Baekhyun pulled Sehun closer to the bed, directing Sehun's hand to Joonmyun's. The injured boy grabbed it weakly and smiled. Sehun could feel his shoulders shaking and tears stinging his eyes all over again. Baekhyun smiled sadly.

      “Joonmyun, do you want me to give you two a moment or should I stay?”

      “Can I talk to Sehun alone?” Joonmyun asked. Baekhyun smiled and nodded.

      “I'm gonna go buy some drinks. I'll knock when I come back.”

      “Thank you,” Joonmyun whispered.

 

      Baekhyun squeezed Sehun's shoulder comfortingly and left the room. Sehun gulped and stared down at Joonmyun. The latter smiled as much as he could. Even with his beautiful face marred with bruises and cuts, Joonmyun's smile still set Sehun at ease a little.

      “Will you come closer?” Joonmyun asked softly.

 

      Sehun bit his lip and sat on the edge of the bed. Joonmyun was still holding his hand, resting it on his stomach and running his thumb over it gently.

      “Joonmyun,” Sehun started. His voice came out choked. “I'm so, so sorry...I...”

      “Are you ok now?” Joonmyun asked, looking genuinely worried.

      “W-What?” Sehun stuttered. “I'm fine...Joonmyun, you're the one that almost died...And I did this to you...”

      “It wasn't you,” Joonmyun stated. His voice was weak but determined. “You wouldn't do this to me.”

      “But I did,” Sehun cried. “I remember you crying and screaming for me to stop! But I...You're...”

      “Do you remember pointing the gun at my head?” Joonmyun asked gently. Sehun's eyes widened.

      “What?”

      “You had it pointed at my head...I begged you not to shoot, and you shot right behind me...You stopped, Sehun...You didn't kill me.”

      “But still...I hurt you so much...”

      “That wasn't you, right?” Joonmyun asked, his eyes watering. “You didn't want to hurt me. You wouldn't hurt me. Those men made you...They forced you somehow, didn't they? They hurt you too...”

 

      Sehun felt himself crumbling. How could Joonmyun have so much undying faith in him? How could he brush off Sehun's involvement in his attack so easily?

      “Why...?” Sehun mumbled shakily. “Why are you so forgiving? Don't you hate me?”

      “I love you...” Joonmyun whispered, but it seemed to resound through the room. “I love you...I know you wouldn't do this to me...”

 

      Sehun couldn't hold back his tears. He lifted Joonmyun's hand, which was still connected to his, up to his face and kissed it softly. Tears streaked down his cheeks. He was amazed he still had tears to shed.

      “Why are you like this?” Sehun sobbed. “You're so...”

      “I love you,” Joonmyun repeated, his own voice shaking as tears slipped down his cheeks.

      “I love you too,” Sehun whimpered back. “I love you so, so much. I'm so sorry, Joonmyun. I'm so sorry...This is all my fault.”

      “None of this is your fault,” Joonmyun soothed. “They hurt both of us...We're both in danger now, Sehun.”

 

      Sehun continued to cry. Joonmyun tried to comfort him, but he found his own tears were getting worse and his words were doing no good to either of them.

      “Sehun? Will you come here?” Joonmyun asked next.

      “What?”

      “Come here? Please?”

      “Joonmyun...You're hurt...I don't- I don't want to hurt you any more on accident.”

      “I just want you to hold me,” Joonmyun murmured. “Please, Sehun...”

 

      The cyborg let out a shaky sigh. In truth, all he wanted to do was hold Joonmyun as well. He didn't want to deny the injured man anything either, but he was so scared to hurt him. Joonmyun looked up at him with pleading eyes and Sehun finally nodded in defeat. He wiped his eyes and gently placed Joonmyun's hand down at his side. After, he slid onto his side, pressing himself lightly against Joonmyun. He didn't have much room between him and the edge of the bed.

 

      Joonmyun relaxed against Sehun, sighing contentedly. Sehun laid his human arm on Joonmyun's stomach, then placed a soft kiss on his cheek and temple. Joonmyun smiled at him, despite his lip cracking at the action. Sehun leaned forward and kissed his nose and lips, hoping it would comfort him.

      “I love you,” Sehun whispered.

      “I love you too,” Joonmyun hummed back.

      “Thank you...for trusting me...I'm so sorry...”

      “There's nothing to be sorry for,” Joonmyun replied, kissing Sehun's lips again.

 

      He glanced at the boy's eyes, noting the familiar, beautiful blue and purplish brown colors. These were the eyes he loved. These were Sehun's eyes. Not that monster from earlier. That wasn't Sehun.

      “You're eyes are so beautiful,” Joonmyun muttered. Sehun couldn't help the small laugh that escaped.

      “It's always my eyes with you...”

      “I can't help it,” Joonmyun whined. “I love them...And I love you.”

 

      Sehun leaned down and kissed his lips once more. He trailed kisses down Joonmyun's jaw, planting a few on his neck. Finally, he nuzzled gently into the crook of Joonmyun's neck.

      “I love you so much, Joonmyun...I promise, I'll protect you from here on out.”

      “I trust you,” Joonmyun breathed tiredly. Sehun could tell he was exhausted.

      “Just rest. I'll still be here when you wake up.”

      “Promise?”

      “Promise.”

 

      Joonmyun closed his eyes and Sehun felt his body relax. Sehun's snuggled against Joonmyun, being sure not to hurt him. He soon found himself being lulled to sleep by Joonmyun's warmth. Despite being technically unconscious for most of the day, exhaustion still seemed to get the better of him. Soon enough, he was fast asleep beside Joonmyun.


	12. Chapter 12

      When Baekhyun came back to the room, he wasn't that surprised to see Sehun and Joonmyun snuggled together on the bed. He sat down in his chair once more with a sigh. He figured he would have to stand watch while the two of them got some much needed rest. His mind slowly drifted to thoughts of Minseok. He really hoped he would be able to explain things to the boy and make up. He didn't think he could bear to lose Minseok forever.

 

      The hours seemed to drag. Baekhyun was about ready to start fixing the wobbly leg of the table just to give him something to do. Finally, a nurse came in to check up on Joonmyun. Sehun woke up at that point and moved away so that she could do her job. Joonmyun woke up about halfway through when he realized Sehun was no longer at his side.

 

      Eventually, the nurse finished and bowed goodbye to them, smiling brightly and mentioning something about breakfast. Baekhyun was fairly exhausted, so eating wasn't exactly on the top of his priorities list. Joonmyun seemed to be excited about it though, even if it was hospital food.

 

      A little while later, the nurse brought in food for Joonmyun and Sehun spoon-fed him since the other was still too tired and sore to use his arms extensively. Baekhyun and Sehun would have to get food for themselves later. When Joonmyun had finished eating, Baekhyun decided it was time to discuss the elephant in the room.

      “Joonmyun...Those men...The thing they're after...It's your heart, isn't it?” He asked quietly. Joonmyun bit his lip and looked away. Sehun held his hand gently.

      “I'm sorry I didn't tell you,” Joonmyun whispered.

      “I don't blame you for keeping it from us,” Baekhyun soothed. “If I were in your position, I would have too...That's some pretty serious tech you have inside you. There's no telling what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands.”

      “We won't let that happen,” Sehun spoke up. He glanced guiltily over to Joonmyun. “If you'll trust us, we'll protect you...”

      “I trust you,” Joonmyun breathed, squeezing Sehun's hand.

      “How did they even learn about your heart though...I mean, that's personal information...” Baekhyun wondered.

      “My dad was a leading figure in the science world...They probably heard of his studies that way...Not only that, but heart disease ran in my mother's side of the family...She had it, and he later discovered I did too...At that point, he devoted his research almost entirely to biomechanics and the study of the heart...”

      “Still...Do you think they know the specifics of what your father did to you? That he built a completely different heart?”

      “They must know...That's why they want me dead rather than alive, don't you think? So they can take it from me...” Joonmyun figured. Baekhyun grimaced and nodded.

      “Well, if nothing else, we know what they want now and what they're willing to do to get it. Sehun is no longer their employee either. I think they severed that tie the instant they attacked him.”

 

      Joonmyun looked at Sehun with worried eyes. Sehun realized that he hadn't told Joonmyun what actually happened to him. Baekhyun seemed to come to this realization as well, so he sighed and decided to explain it himself.

      “They attacked Sehun yesterday and knocked him out. During that time, they put this chip in him,” he explained, digging the chip out of his pocket and holding it up for Joonmyun to see. “It's pretty advanced technology...They wired it into his nervous system and it was able to control him while he was unconscious. So Sehun doesn't even really have a clear memory of what happened or what he did...So go easy on him, ok?”

 

      Joonmyun nodded as much as his aching body would allow and squeezed Sehun's hand tighter. Baekhyun smiled and walked over to Joonmyun, brushing his bangs out of his face.

      “I'm gonna get Sehun and I some food. I'll be back in a bit, ok?”

      “Alright. See you soon.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and left the room. Almost instantly, Joonmyun was tugging on Sehun's shirt, trying to get him to lay down on the bed again. Sehun smiled gently and complied, snuggling against him once more. He ran his human through Joonmyun's hair and along his face, noting how swollen it was and how many cuts lined his cheeks. Joonmyun looked at him sadly.

      “It wasn't you,” he repeated. Sehun sighed, but nodded all the same. “Baekhyun said you were knocked out...”  
      “They hit me with a tranquilizer, then topped it off with a strong anesthetic. I don't honestly remember a lot of what happened...But...”

      “But?”

      “I remember you crying out to me...I don't even think I was conscious, but I heard you...”

      “This wasn't your fault, Sehun,” Joonmyun whispered. “You have to promise not to do things on your own anymore, ok? Baekhyun and I want to help you.”

      “I promise,” Sehun mumbled, snuggling closer to the other man's chest.

 

      Joonmyun lifted his head enough to crane his neck and kiss Sehun on the top of his head. Almost immediately after, he dropped his head tiredly onto his pillow. It felt like all his strength had disappeared. Sehun looked up at him worriedly, not wanting him to strain himself. In the end, Sehun propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over Joonmyun so the two could kiss. Joonmyun would never get enough of this.

 

      When Baekhyun came back with food, he rolled his eyes at the sight, instantly teasing them. Sehun begrudgingly left Joonmyun's side long enough to eat. After they were finished, Baekhyun decided to talk about what they would do while Joonmyun was in the hospital.

      “I don't think we should leave Joonmyun alone while he's here,” Baekhyun sighed. “These guys would have to be pretty daring to attack the hospital, but I don't want to risk it.”

      “I'm not leaving,” Sehun stated flatly. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

      “You're gonna have to eat and sleep, Sehun...and bathe...”

      “There's a shower in the bathroom here,” Sehun shrugged. “You can bring me food too, can't you?” Baekhyun sighed exasperatedly.

      “You're just signing me up to be your busy man, aren't you?” He groaned. “But I think it's a good idea to have someone with Joonmyun at all times, so I'll help out. I still need to work too, so I can't stay here all the time...”

      “I'm sorry for the inconvenience,” Joonmyun whispered. Baekhyun went wide-eyed.

      “Joonmyun, trust me. You have _nothing_ to be sorry about!” He exclaimed. “Sehun and I want to look out for you, ok? We're both more than willing to do these things.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded guiltily and looked away. Sehun grabbed his hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb in hopes of comforting him. If anyone was to blame for the inconvenience, it was Sehun. He knew Joonmyun refused to blame him though, so Sehun was going to try to stop blaming himself as well.

      “I'm exhausted and I need to check up on the shop,” Baekhyun sighed. “So I think I'm going to leave for now. I'll be back later, ok?”

      “Yeah, sounds good,” Sehun agreed.

      “See you later,” Joonmyun called.

 

      Baekhyun smiled and waved. As he turned to leave, Sehun saw Baekhyun's expression turn somber. That didn't sit well with him, so he whispered to Joonmyun that he was going to see Baekhyun off. The other man had no problems with that.

 

      Sehun followed Baekhyun out of the room and shut the door gently. Baekhyun didn't seem keen on talking, so he continued walking until Sehun grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a stop.

      “Hey...” Sehun started quietly. “Are you ok?”

      “Not really, Baekhyun whispered. “I'm just really tired and I need to get some sleep...”

      “That's not it. There's more you aren't telling me...Did I...do something else? Something you're hiding from me?”

      “No,” Baekhyun said quickly, turning around to face him. “You did nothing wrong...It's Minseok...He found out about my arm...”

      “Oh no...” Sehun muttered. Baekhyun smiled bitterly.

      “He didn't take it well...Now I don't even know if I'll ever see him again...But I really need some time to cool off, you know? Try and get over it so I can deal with what's in front of me.”

      “I'm so sorry...”

      “This wasn't your fault, Sehun. We both knew he was bound to find out sooner or later.”

      “Still...”

      “I'll be ok,” Baekhyun insisted.

 

      Sehun honestly doubted that. He knew how important Minseok was to his cousin. The boy was just as important to Baekhyun as Joonmyun was to him. There was no way Baekhyun was going to bounce right back from this, especially if Minseok avoided him from now on.

 

      Sehun pulled Baekhyun closer, hugging him tightly. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Sehun, resting his head on the boy's chest. He could feel tears trying to sneak their way out once more, but Baekhyun had cried enough in the past 24 hours. He just wanted sleep now.

      “I'll be ok,” he whispered once more, though he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or Sehun. His cousin nodded and squeezed him tighter.

      “I know...”

 

      They stayed that way for a little while longer before Baekhyun finally let go. He smiled at Sehun and patted him on the shoulder.

      “I'm really going now. You better get your ass back to your boyfriend before he gets jealous.”

      “I will,” Sehun laughed. “I'll see you later, Baekhyun!”

      “Yeah...”

 

      Sehun went back into Joonmyun's room and Baekhyun walked away. When he got home, he didn't even bother opening up the shop. He just went straight to his room and fell asleep. Later that day, he went back to the hospital with food. At that point, he and Sehun worked out a schedule for when Baekhyun would visit each day. The next few weeks were going to be long and exhausting.

 

~*~

      Kwangsun slammed his fist on the table, cursing loudly. Dakho jumped slightly and Insu looked at him with a mixture of irritation.

      “You honestly expected this ridiculous plan of yours to succeed?” Insu sneered. “I can't believe you went to such extreme measures just to get Kim Joonmyun. You deserve the backlash of losing Oh Sehun.”

      “Shut up, Insu,” Kwangsun growled. “I don't want to hear this from someone who wasted the entire night in the hospital because he allowed himself to be shot!” Insu scoffed.

      “Oh yes, I _allowed_ myself to be shot! Did you even gain anything from this little experiment of yours then?”

      “Yes. It was mostly a success. Not only that, but I was able to study Sehun's circuitry when we had him here.”

      “How is that going to help us?”

      “We're going to use _it_ to get Kim Joonmyun.”  
      “You don't mean the android?” Dakho gasped. “It's still just a prototype...”

      “Yes, but with the data I collected from the micro chip as well as Sehun's circuitry, we have enough data to complete it.”

      “What about the core though?” Insu asked. “We have yet to make a stable core...”

      “We'll make do with what we have. All we need is to take Joonmyun by force. After that, we can further refine the prototype.”

      “I still think it's too risky,” Insu argued. Kwangsun glared at him.

      “Then consider yourself out of the job.”

 

      Insu's eyes widened in surprise. Kwangsun was so bent on taking down Sehun and getting Joonmyun, he was willing to risk everything. Nothing Insu said to him would make a difference either. He sighed and shook his head.

      “Very well. Where do we begin?” He asked.

      “We'll head back to Polidrough for now. We don't have what we need here to work,” Kwangsun answered.

      “Won't that give Sehun time to hide Joonmyun?” Dakho asked.

      “Joonmyun was badly injured. He'll be in the hospital for some time. I doubt Sehun will be able to do much other than watch over them. We have time, so let's not delay,” the leader explained.

 

      Insu and Dakho nodded. The three of them then packed up and headed for the train station, getting on the next train to Polidrough.

 

~*~

      Joonmyun stayed in the hospital for a few weeks. His recovery was surprisingly fast, all things considered. His bruises and the shallower cuts had almost completely healed. He was walking around as well, though Sehun was worrisome and preferred Joonmyun didn't strain himself too much. It was odd for Sehun to treat Joonmyun so delicately, like he could break at any minute, but the older understood why the younger was acting that way.

 

      Sehun and Baekhyun had kept constant watch over Joonmyun during the weeks. It had been uncannily quiet during his recovery. They knew those men were up to something, but hadn't the slightest inkling as to what it was. They knew the peace wouldn't last long though. They were going to have to fortify their defenses as fast as they could.

 

      When they checked Joonmyun out of the hospital, Baekhyun immediately handed him the knife that he'd been carrying the night he was attacked. Joonmyun looked at him in surprise.

      “Where did you get this...?” He asked

      “Took it from your stuff when I brought you here,” Baekhyun responded with ease. “You're going to carry this on you at ALL times, do you understand?”

      “Yes...”

      “And you are not going to be afraid to stab anyone if they threaten you, got it?”

      “Yeah,” Joonmyun mumbled. Sehun wrapped his arm around his waist.

      “Good. Now...Shall we go home?” Baekhyun asked, smiling widely.

 

      Joonmyun nodded and Sehun slipped his hand from Joonmyun's waist down to his hand. After that, they walked hand in hand back to Baekhyun's house. They would stop and rest every now and then because Joonmyun still had injuries on his legs that made walking for long periods of time painful.

 

      When they finally got home, Sehun took Joonmyun right to the kitchen to start cooking a meal for him. He'd been living off hospital food and Sehun figured the least he could do was cook him decent meal. Baekhyun went down to his workshop and worked on extending his security system. They were going to need all the extra protection they could get.

 

      Sehun mostly worked in silence in the kitchen. Joonmyun was tired from the walk home, so he'd laid his head down on the table to rest. His eyes still followed Sehun around the kitchen and he couldn't help the warm smile that graced his features each time Sehun gasped or cursed under his breath. Joonmyun couldn't wait until he felt well enough to help him in the kitchen. His legs were aching though, so today he would have to settle for watching.

 

      Towards the end of Sehun's cooking, he spilled something on the counter and rushed over to the table where the napkins were located. His metal hand moved past Joonmyun's face to reach for a napkin and the latter jumped, moving away. Sehun retracted his hand slowly, mess completely forgotten. Joonmyun stared up at him guiltily.

      “I'm sorry...” He whispered. “It just surprised me...” Sehun shook his head.

      “It's alright...It's a normal reaction after everything that happened to you.”

      “Sehun...That's not...I don't...” Joonmyun stumbled over his words. Sehun shushed him gently.

      “It's alright, Joonmyun. I'm not upset, I promise. I'm not expecting you to act like this never happened. I'm not expecting you to be completely comfortable around me right away. So don't force yourself to be. If you're nervous or scared, let me know. I'll do my best to make you feel better.”

      “Ok...” Joonmyun mumbled in defeat. “Thank you...I'm sorry...”

      “Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry about.” Sehun bent down and placed his human hand on Joonmyun's cheek. “I promise, from now on, I'll only touch you with my real hand, ok? It's nicer this way anyways, because then I can actually feel your skin...And your hair...” His fingers traipsed up Joonmyun's cheek and combed through his hair. “And your lips...”

 

      He ran his thumb across Joonmyun's bottom lip, then leaned forward and placed his own lips lightly on top of Joonmyun's. He smiled gently at Joonmyun reassuringly.

      “Does that sound ok?”

 

      Joonmyun nodded and wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck, pulling him close. Sehun sighed contentedly and wrapped his human arm around Joonmyun's waist. His metal arm stayed at his side. It would take some getting used to, but he would do anything if it would make Joonmyun feel safer around him.

 

      When Joonmyun finally let him go, Sehun gave him one more quick kiss, then grabbed the napkins like he'd originally intended. Once he cleaned up the mess, he got back to cooking the meal. It wasn't perfect, nor was it as good as Baekhyun's cooking, but it was certainly better than anything the hospital had fed Joonmyun. It was much more homey as well.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun sighed as he disassembled one of the guns from his security system. He was adjusting the laser output on most of the guns so they would be more effective. After that, he would put a few more in the main level of the garage and hidden near the front door. He wanted the house to be as secure as it possibly could be. These men were obviously prepared to kill them, so Baekhyun was preparing himself to do the same.

 

      He heard someone coming down the steps and he figured it must have been Sehun, though the sound of the footsteps was far too light. Perhaps it was Joonmyun, but he was much slower with steps due to his injuries. The steps came closer, and Baekhyun recognized the familiar hop skip sound. It couldn't be.

 

      He glanced up, and sure enough, Minseok was standing a few feet away from him. The boy looked flustered, like he was searching for the right words now that Baekhyun had made eye contact with him. Baekhyun sighed and looked back at his work. He was still hurt from everything that happened, and now _really_ wasn't the time to argue about it.

      “Hey,” Minseok finally mumbled, looking nervous.

 

      Baekhyun hummed and gave a curt nod in response. Minseok let out a shaky sigh and walked over to his work table.

      “Can we talk?” He asked quietly.

      “Not now, Minseok,” Baekhyun grumbled. “I'm busy and things are gonna get pretty crazy around here. You shouldn't get involved.”

      “Baekhyun...please...” Minseok pleaded, sounding desperate. Baekhyun looked up with a hard expression.

      “What?”

      “I just...I'm sorry...for the way I acted the other day. That was awful of me and I never should have run away...”

      “It hurt,” Baekhyun stated simply. “It hurt a lot...”

      “I'm so sorry...”

      “So? Why are you here weeks later? It took you that long to get the guts to talk to me? I won't kill you, you know. My arm is harmless.”

      “It's not that I was afraid of you,” Minseok whispered. “I didn't know what to think...Even now, there's so much in my mind...Can we talk...?”

      “Aren't we?” Baekhyun asked, looking up at Minseok with a hint of mischievousness. He really couldn't bring himself to hate the other boy.

      “Oh, right...So um...How long has your arm...?”

      “Since long before I met you,” Baekhyun sighed. “Sehun and I were both caught in the bombings in Quaitol. Sehun's lucky he survived at all.”

      “I see...So you've been hiding it from me all this time?”

      “I didn't want to scare you,” Baekhyun whispered, looking away again.

      “But still...” Minseok mumbled. “Honestly, I was hurt that you kept it from me...At first, I wondered if you were playing with me all this time...”

      “I would never,” Baekhyun said, almost fervently.

      “I know...It didn't take me long to toss that ideas out of my head...That was when I realized you hid it for my own sake. It hurt so much more to realize that I forced you to hide something like your own arm...I made it so that you couldn't be yourself around me...And when I thought of that, I couldn't face you anymore...So I ran...and it's taken me until now to get the courage to see you. I'm so sorry...for everything...”

 

      Baekhyun stared at Minseok in disbelief. He hadn't expected that sort of apology or confession from the other boy ever. Wasn't he afraid though? He still cowered with Sehun after all. Wouldn't he act the same with Baekhyun?

 

      Baekhyun lifted his metal hand, which wasn't covered by a glove, and reached for Minseok's face. The boy made little reaction, simply focusing his eyes on Baekhyun's hand. The mechanic ran his metal fingers along Minseok's cheek. He really wished he could have felt his skin.

      “You're really not scared of me?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok shook his head, placing his hand over Baekhyun's metal one.

      “No...I never have been and I never will be.”

      “Why...?”

      “Because it's you,” Minseok whispered, his cheeks flushing slightly.

 

      Baekhyun wanted to tease him so badly, but he also wanted to enjoy the butterflies that Minseok had just set free inside his stomach. Teasing could come later. He smiled his eye smile for the first time in a while.

      “What about Sehun though? You still fear him, right?”

      “I'm not comfortable around him, I'll admit...But he has built in weapons, don't think I can't tell! Besides, I freaked out at him when I was younger and I never really apologized...I'm not really sure how to approach him now...”

      “You know, there's this thing called an apology,” Baekhyun sassed. Maybe a little teasing was in order. Minseok glared at him.

      “No shit,” the boy snapped. “I'm just...nervous...It took me weeks to come to you after all...It's been years. Who knows how Sehun feels about it now...”

      “He's changed a lot recently. I think he'll be a lot more inclined to listen to you now than in the past. So don't be afraid, ok?”

      “I'll try,” Minseok whispered. He looked Baekhyun in the eyes. “I'll really, really try, ok? To get over everything...So...Will you forgive me...? Please?”

 

      Baekhyun hummed and tapped his lips with his human hand, as if he was considering the it. Obviously he'd forgiven Minseok the moment he'd apologized. It was just too much fun to harass him though.

      “I dunno...You might have to take me on a bitchin' date and let me pinch those cheeks of yours as compensation,” he teased, pinching Minseok's cheek lightly with his metal hand. The other boy instantly swatted his hand away.

      “I'm being serious, Baekhyun!” He whined, rubbing his cheek and pouting. Baekhyun smiled and sighed.

      “Of course you're forgiven...Just don't run away from me again, ok? It hurts.”

      “I won't, I promise. I'm still gonna talk shit about your job though~”

      “What the hell? What happened to 'I'm gonna change!?'”

      “Like you never give me shit for being a patissier's helper!”

      “Never!” Baekhyun huffed.

 

      He had. He'd done it a lot. And he wouldn't be stopping any time soon either. Ok, Minseok, you'd won this one. Baekhyun glanced at the boy's other hand, which had been at his side for most of the conversation and raised a brow when he noticed a small cake box in his grasp.

      “What's that for?” Baekhyun asked, pointing at the box. Minseok flushed again.

      “I, uh...made a cake...in case my apology didn't go over well...”

      “You made a cake for me!?” Baekhyun exclaimed, genuinely excited. Minseok reluctantly placed it on the work table.

      “Yeah...It's not professional-looking like my mom's, but I can guarantee it tastes good.”

 

      Baekhyun hummed again and carefully opened the box. Inside was a small cake with chocolate frosting and decorative swirls around the edges. There were small imperfections here and there, but overall it looked great. In the middle, a phrase was written in icing. _“I'm sorry for being a dick.”_ God, he loved Minseok.

 

      Baekhyun's lips twitched and he finally broke down into a fit of laughter. Minseok looked at him worriedly.

      “It's amazing!” Baekhyun managed to say in between giggles. “I love it. I'll be sure to eat every last bit of it!” Minseok breathed a sigh of relief.

      “Good.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled at the cake and admired it more. Minseok really had a talent for this. The boy always seemed rather nervous and lacking in confidence regarding baking, but he really was good at it. Baekhyun hoped he would be successful in the future.

      “So what are you working on?” Minseok asked, eyeing the gun with a mix of curiosity and concern.

      “Ah...Strengthening defenses...” Baekhyun muttered. Minseok looked at him warily.

      “That night when Joonmyun was attacked, you said you were in trouble...Are you still?”

      “I think so,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Which is why you really shouldn't come here from now on...until things clear up.”

 

      Minseok bit his lip, looking like he wanted to protest. The words died on his tongue though, and Baekhyun was grateful. He didn't want anything to happen to Minseok. He sighed and glanced down at the gun. Suddenly, there was movement in his periphery vision and he felt a soft pair of lips peck his cheek. He looked up in shock just in time to see Minseok darting away.

      “See you soon, Baekhyun!” The boy called, smiling sheepishly.

      “Hey! Kim Minseok!” Baekhyun shouted.

 

      The other boy didn't bother turning around to acknowledge him. He just ran up the steps and out of the garage. Baekhyun sighed, touching his cheek where Minseok had kissed him. Wait. Minseok had just kissed him. It was only starting to set in. Baekhyun's eyes went wide and he felt his cheeks heat up. Maybe he had a chance with the boy after all.

 

      Baekhyun forced himself to calm down and fastened the cake box back up. He began working on the gun again with new found determination. There was no way he was going to let those men hurt any of them. He had something to look forward to now.


	13. Chapter 13

      Sehun and Joonmyun rarely left the house. Baekhyun only left when he had to, and even then, Sehun was reluctant to let him go. Still, Baekhyun always returned unscathed. He'd completely fixed all the damage done to Sehun's neck wiring as well. It was far too peaceful. Those men had to be up to something, and the three were getting anxious waiting for them to strike.

 

      Baekhyun still operated his business as usual. He couldn't afford to take any days off, even when his entire family was at risk. Instead, he worked even harder, finishing up the work day only to continue fortifying the house. All things considered, it was still safest for them to hide in the workshop if they were attacked. Any amount of upgrade to the security system helped though.

 

      Joonmyun was still on the mend. Sehun had taken him back to the hospital when it was time to get his stitches removed. His bullet wound was still healing though, so they'd have to keep coming back for checkups on that. At least his cuts were turning to scars. Sehun still felt guilty that his skin was marred at all, but Joonmyun was alive, and that was all Sehun needed.

 

      Minseok seemed to have taken Baekhyun's advice about not coming to the shop at least. The boy hadn't been by since he'd come to apologize. Baekhyun had eaten all of the cake by now, and it was delicious, just as expected. Minseok still called him every couple of days to check up on things. It was all the encouragement Baekhyun needed to get through the fear and anxiety.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun sighed as he walked home from another house run to the same old man as before. The man _really_ needed to get his leg changed. Or stop eating so much. Baekhyun really didn't know which one was more likely to happen at this point.

 

      As he was walking, he saw something in his periphery vision and turned his head to look. There was no one there, but Baekhyun wouldn't be so easily deceived. He let out a sigh. He was starting to think that the old man was cursed. Every time Baekhyun visited, something bad seemed to follow.

 

      Baekhyun quickened his pace. He wasn't sure who was following him, but he needed to get to a crowded area or at least somewhere not completely deserted. He could shake his pursuer there. He glanced around, cursing at the empty streets. Where was a festival when you needed one?

 

      Baekhyun walked quickly into the shopping district. He was about to enter a shop when he was pulled harshly backwards and thrown on the ground. He grunted at the impact and glanced up at his attacker. His jaw dropped when he saw that it wasn't even a human.

 

      It was a robot, in a very fundamental stage. Its entire body resembled Sehun and Baekhyun's arms, covered in metal plates lacking any human-like form. Even it's face was plain and mannequin-like. Baekhyun realized those men had finally made their move. They'd sent a robot after them.

 

      Baekhyun clicked his tongue and rolled away just in time for the robot to drop kick the ground. Baekhyun's eyes widened when he saw the pavement crack under the robot's foot. He did not want to be on the receiving end of that. He got to his feet and started sprinting as fast as he could away from the robot.

 

      The robot proved to be much faster than Baekhyun though and soon he felt two metal arms wrap around his torso again and pull him backwards into the alley. Baekhyun squirmed and tried to get away, but the robot's grip was painfully tight. Finally, it threw him against the wall and his body crumbled to the ground.

 

      Baekhyun groaned and looked up at the robot in disdain. It was strong, much stronger than he was. Baekhyun was going to need to find a way to take it down if he wanted to get home. He dodged another one of its kicks and got to his feet. He clenched his metal hand and a few gears slowly rotated, shifting so a sharp saw-like blade could come out of his palm. When it was fully extended, he gripped it and held it at the ready.

 

      Baekhyun had never mentioned this blade to anyone other than Sehun. He had installed it mostly so that he could do on-the-go metal carving work. After all, the blade specialized in cutting metal. While this hadn't been on his list of planned uses, he was grateful to have it now that he was up against a robot.

 

      The robot charged at him and Baekhyun dodged, taking a swipe at the metal plating of the robot's arm. He clicked his tongue when his blade barely made a mark. The men had used a strong metal, so Baekhyun was going to have to saw away at the plates in order to do any serious damage to them, which probably wasn't going to happen on a moving target, especially one that was trying to kill him. The robot's wiring wouldn't be that hard to damage though. Baekhyun would just have to land his attacks right. If he could damage the wiring enough, he could get away.

 

      The robot attacked Baekhyun once more, and this time it was too swift for Baekhyun to dodge. The robot's fist connected solidly with Baekhyun's stomach and he coughed. He forced himself to ignore the pain and jammed his blade in between the metal plates at the robot's elbow joint, pulling sideways and severing a few wires. The robot pulled away only to punch Baekhyun across the face seconds later.

 

      Baekhyun fell to the ground and quickly rolled away to avoid more kicks. The robot hit hard, and Baekhyun could feel blood trickling down his face. The metal had skinned a large part of his cheek. He clicked his tongue once more in irritation. This was definitely not his day.

 

      Taking a closer look at the robot, Baekhyun noticed that it resembled his own work. They'd probably based its design off of Sehun's when they kidnapped him. Those men had had the nerve to steal his own design. That was just plain insulting. It did mean one thing though. Baekhyun knew all of the weaknesses. What was even better was that Baekhyun could tell the men weren't mechanics by nature, so while his design might have been there, the craftsmanship wasn't.

 

      The robot seemed to recover from having its wires cut fairly quickly. Its head turned rapidly to face Baekhyun and the machine charged at him, faster than ever. Baekhyun had pissed it off now.

 

      The mechanic tried to dodge a kick, but the robot was much faster, landing it on the boy's side. He gasped in pain, but forced himself to dig his blade into the shoulder of the robot. Before he could pull it upwards and cut several wires though, the robot grabbed his arm, holding Baekhyun in place. It landed several punches and kicks to his body and face, leaving Baekhyun wincing and crying out in pain. Finally, he managed to overpower the robot and rip his blade through the wires of its shoulder, rendering the entire arm useless.

 

      The robot shoved him to the ground with its still-functioning arm. Baekhyun didn't have the chance to move away before the robot landed kick after kick on him. The pain was starting to no longer register with how much he was getting beaten. Instead, his body felt like it was throbbing and numb.

 

      He gritted his teeth, moving towards the robot's still leg. He couldn't reach its knee, but he could reach its ankle. If he severed the wires there, it would still slow the robot down and make escaping possible, not that Baekhyun was in a position to get away quickly himself either.

 

      He jammed his knife into the robot's ankle and pulled it out just as quickly, tearing through numerous wires. The robot hobbled slightly and stopped kicking him to shift its weight onto the other foot to avoid falling. Before Baekhyun could roll away, the robot bent down and grabbed his metal arm. After, it sent kick after kick with its damaged leg to Baekhyun's shoulder, breaking some the metal and bruising and tearing the surrounding flesh. Finally, it yanked his arm upwards, partially pulling it from Baekhyun's socket. He screamed out in pain and the robot dropped his metal arm. It landed limply on top of Baehyun.

 

      He whimpered and forced back tears, transferring all his pain and adrenaline into one final roll. This time, he rolled right into the robot's leg, setting it off-balance and forcing it to fall to the ground. Baekhyun tiredly pushed himself up with his human arm and bolted away from the alley as fast as his aching body would take him. He didn't look back to see if the robot followed after him. With how many wires he'd severed in its ankle, he doubted it could do more than swing its damaged leg around.

 

      Baekhyun ran for as long as his throbbing body would carry him. He still wasn't anywhere near his home, but he didn't think he could make it any further. He tucked into a small alley in between two business and leaned against the wall, breathing harshly. Slowly, he slid down to the ground. He pulled his mechanic suit open slightly and glanced at his partially disconnected arm, hissing in pain. He could already tell the arm itself was damaged. He prayed the main connector wasn't too damaged, otherwise he would need to have surgery to get it fixed.

 

      He rested his head against the walls and closed his eyes. He was going to need someone to help him back to the house. He wasn't going to call Sehun though. He needed to stay with Joonmyun now, especially since those men were obviously back in action. Baekhyun hoped the two were safe at the moment.

 

      He started considering other people that could help him and cursed himself for not having many acquaintances in town. He really needed to get out more. His mind drifted to thoughts of Minseok and he shook his head, wincing as the action made it throb. He couldn't involve Minseok in this. He would never forgive himself if something happened to him.

 

      He was really in a predicament though, and he needed to get back home. If Minseok brought him back, the boy would be safe with the security system and Sehun protecting him though. Maybe it was ok to call him, just this once. Baekhyun would sit here all day otherwise. He pulled his phone out and dialed the number, holding it shakily to his ear. His entire body felt like it was burning. The other line connected almost instantly.

      “Hello?” A cheerful voice rang out. Baekhyun couldn't help but smile slightly.

      “Minnie?” He asked, cringing at how pathetic and pained his voice sounded.

      “What's up?” Minseok asked, instantly sounding worried.

      “Can I ask you...a huge favor?” Baekhyun breathed.

      “What? Baekhyun, you're scaring me...What's wrong?”

      “Will you come get me...? I don't think I can get home on my own...”

      “Where are you?” Minseok asked immediately. Baekhyun looked around and spotted an old antique shop.

      “Near Irvine's Antiques...in a little alleyway...”

      “I'll be there soon!” Minseok practically shouted. Baekhyun could hear rustling on the other line. “Stay on the phone with me, ok? Don't hang up until I'm with you, understand!”

 

      Minseok probably realized Baekhyun was hurt and fighting for consciousness. His head had been hit several times and he wouldn't be surprised if he had a concussion and a black eye or two. He really didn't want Minseok to see him like this, but he was Baekhyun's only option.

      “What on earth happened, Baekhyun?” Minseok asked between pants. Baekhyun could tell he was running now.

      “I got attacked,” Baekhyun whispered, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide it from the boy. Minseok gasped.

      “Was it the same person that hurt Joonmyun?”

      “Not exactly, but the same people were behind it,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “I'll be there soon. Hang on, Baekhyun!”

 

      Baekhyun closed his eyes and hummed. He really just wanted to sleep, but Minseok kept shouting at him from the other line. Soon enough, Baekhyun was hearing Minseok's voice both in the phone and in the distance. Another body rushed to his side and knelt down beside him. Finally, Baekhyun opened his eyes and found Minseok staring at him in horror.

      “Oh my God, Baekhyun...I need to get you to a hospital...”

      “Not a hospital,” Baekhyun protested. “I need to go home...I have to warn Sehun and Joonmyun. They can take care of me.”

      “Baekhyun, are you nuts!? You're black and blue and you're bleeding! Let me take you to the hospital!”

      “Minnie, please,” Baekhyun begged. “Sehun will take care of me, I promise. I just wanna go home...”

 

      Minseok bit his lip, eyes scanning Baekhyun's body. He was covered in bruises, his cheek and lip were cut and bleeding. He could see red staining Baekhyun's clothes, so he wouldn't be surprised if the boy had numerous cuts and bruises all over his body as well. Minseok's eyes landed on Baekhyun's metal arm. It was still clothed under his mechanic's suit, but Minseok could tell it was broken and barely attached to his shoulder. Maybe that was why Baekhyun wanted Sehun to take care of him. Sehun probably knew more about metal limbs than any of the doctors in Xerxus did. Baekhyun was the best mechanic in the city after all, so most of the doctors actually went to him when mechanical limbs were involved.

 

      Minseok sighed. If Sehun deemed Baekhyun too injured to treat, Minseok could always bring him to the hospital then. Sehun could help with his arm if nothing else.

      “Fine,” Minseok grumbled. “Let's get you home.”

      “Thank you,” Baekhyun whispered.

 

      Minseok frowned and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's head, bringing it to his chest. It was the closest Baekhyun had been to the boy, and he was sure he would be freaking out if he weren't in so much pain. The boy was warm and comfortable at least. Baekhyun almost whined when Minseok let go. The boy pulled Baekhyun's arms over his shoulders, being as careful as he could with the metal one because he could tell it hurt to move it. After, he grabbed Baekhyun's thighs and hoisted the boy onto his back. At that point, he ran as fast as he could to the house.

 

      When Minseok made it there, he was exhausted. He wasn't even sure Baekhyun was still conscious either. He ran to the front door and slammed his fist on it repeatedly, calling out for Sehun. Finally, the door opened, revealing a very confused Sehun.

      “Minseok, what- Oh my God, Baekhyun,” he gasped.

      “He begged me to bring him here. Sehun, he was attacked! He needs help!”

      “Let's bring him to the workshop...” Sehun turned, looking back into the hallway behind him. “Joonmyun! Go down to the workshop! Now! Turn off the security for me, ok?”

 

      He waited until he heard Joonmyun acknowledge the command, then turned back to Minseok. He did a quick once over on Baekhyun, noting the damaged arm instantly, and he sighed.

      “Follow me.”

 

      He ushered Minseok through the door, locking it behind them. After that, they headed through the small hallway into the main garage. Baekhyun had locked it up earlier thankfully, so they didn't have to worry about any unwanted guests. They walked over to the staircase and Sehun could already hear Joonmyun on the bottom level turning off all the security measures.

 

      Sehun and Minseok descended the stairs, the latter very slowly since he didn't want to trip and fall while holding Baekhyun. When they got down, Joonmyun was waiting for Sehun, looking extremely confused. His eyes widened and his hand covered his mouth the instant he saw Baekhyun on Minseok's back. Sehun wrapped his arm around Joonmyun's waist and lead him into the workshop.

      “We need to take care of Baekhyun. Can you get some wet towels and the medical kits off the shelf?” He asked his boyfriend.

      “Y-Yeah...” Joonmyun stuttered, rushing off.

 

      Sehun motioned Minseok over to one of the medical beds. After, he carefully grabbed Baekhyun from Minseok's back and carried him to the bed, laying him down gently. He carefully peeled the mechanic suit off, then Baekhyun's tank top. Sehun looked at Baekhyun's metal arm and clicked his tongue.

      “It's been partially pulled from the socket...It looks damaged too, and the flesh around the metal is starting to swell...We need to take his arm the rest of the way off.”

      “Can you do that?” Minseok asked nervously. Sehun nodded.

      “Yeah. I grew up with two mechanics after all. You might wanna stay by his side though. It'll hurt a little...and he's already in enough pain as it is.”

 

      Minseok nodded slowly. He couldn't believe this was happening. He knew Baekhyun had said he was in danger, but Minseok was only starting to grasp the reality of the situation now. Baekhyun was actually attacked. Joonmyun had been attacked before. Sehun probably wasn't safe either. Minseok was putting himself at risk too, probably. This was why Baekhyun had told him to stay away. Minseok didn't think he could anymore though. Now that Baekhyun was hurt, he didn't want to go anywhere.

 

      Sehun walked away, grabbing some tools from Baekhyun's work desk. Minseok took that time to come to Baekhyun's side, grabbing his hand and rubbing it affectionately with his thumb. Baekhyun opened his eyes tiredly and Minseok almost instantly started brushing hair from his face and cuts, trying to do anything that could sooth the boy. Sehun and Joonmyun then walked over. Joonmyun set to work cleaning the numerous cuts and scrapes littering Baekhyun's body, while Sehun focused on his arm.

      “Baekhyun?” Sehun asked gently. His cousin slowly turned his head to face him. “I need to take off your arm, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and turned his attention back to Minseok, who looked seconds from breaking down. Sehun looked at him sympathetically. This was probably quite a shock for him. After, he sighed and started working on disconnecting the wires from Baekhyun's shoulder. When he'd gotten it mostly loose, he positioned the crowbar tool. Baekhyun's arm had been halfway ripped out already, so Sehun wanted to be as gentle as possible when removing it. He gently rubbed Baekhyun's chest to comfort him.

      “I'm gonna pop it the rest of the way out, ok?” He said gently. Baekhyun only groaned in response. Sehun glanced at Minseok. “You might want to hold him down. This will hurt him a bit.”

 

      Minseok nodded rapidly and placed his hand that wasn't holding Baekhyun's on the boy's chest. Sehun pulled on the crowbar and swiftly popped Baekhyun's arm the rest of the way out of its socket. Baekhyun gasped in pain and gripped Minseok's hand painfully tight for a briefly moment. After, the boy relaxed, opening his eyes slowly again to stare up at Minseok.

 

      Sehun placed Baekhyun's arm on his work desk, grabbed a protection plate, then went back over to the injured boy. He placed it over Baekhyun's metal socket and secured it so that the wiring was safe from further damage. He then helped Joonmyun clean and bandage each of the cuts. Thankfully, none of them were deep. The bruising was already pretty bad though. Sehun couldn't tell if Baekhyun had broken bones, but it worried him. For now, he didn't think it was a good idea to leave the workshop though. This was safer than any hospital they could go to.

      “Sehun...” Baekhyun called out weakly. His cousin stopped and looked at him. “Those men...they're back...”  
      “I figured as much,” Sehun said darkly.

      “They built a fucking robot...They even stole my design...Fucking jackasses...”

 

      Sehun rolled his eyes. Baekhyun _would_ be more concerned with the fact that they copied his work than the fact that he could have died. He patted Baekhyun's head comfortingly.

      “We'll destroy it before they can mass produce it, ok?”

      “They did a shit job with it. They won't be able to sell that piece of crap any time soon...”

      “It certainly managed to mangle you,” Sehun muttered irritably. “I don't know why I'm trying to console you. Just shut up and rest.”

      “K...” Baekhyun answered tiredly.

 

      Joonmyun and Sehun finished patching up Baekhyun's injuries while Minseok repeated soothing words to the boy. When there was nothing else that Joonmyun and Sehun could do for Baekhyun, they started cleaning up the medical supplies and putting them away. When they were finished, Sehun wrapped his arm around Joonmyun's waist, pulling him close.

      “Minseok, Joonmyun and I are gonna go make some food. Baekhyun's gonna need to eat. Will you be staying with us?”

      “Yes!” Minseok exclaimed quickly. “Thank you...for everything...”

      “Of course,” Sehun said gently, smiling. “Well be back in a bit.”

 

      The other two left, and Minseok pulled a chair over to the side of the medical bed then sat down. He rested his elbows on the bed and grabbed Baekhyun's hand in both of his. Baekhyun had closed his eyes once more, resting peacefully. Minseok scanned his body, grimacing at the amount of bruises. Whoever was after all of them really wanted to hurt them. His eyes watered at the thought. Who on earth could want to harm Baekhyun?

 

      He heard a quiet grumble and he quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes. He'd never live it down if Baekhyun saw him crying. The next thing he knew, Baekhyun was staring up at him again.

      “Minnie...” He whined.

      “What?” Minseok asked, leaning closer and staring at Baekhyun attentively.

      “You're crying...” Minseok's eyebrow twitched. If Baekhyun weren't already injured, Minseok would have smacked him.

      “I'm not! And even if I was, can you blame me!?” He snapped. “You really scared me today, Baekhyun...I knew you were in trouble, but I didn't think this would happen...”

      “I told you to stay away from me...I really shouldn't have called you today...”

      “I'm glad you did,” Minseok sighed. “I never would have forgiven you if you tried to get through this on your own.”

      “Minnie...”

      “I'm gonna stay with you from now on. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore...You're going to need help anyways.”

      “Minseok, it's gonna be dangerous,” Baekhyun whispered, looking into Minseok's eyes seriously. Minseok nodded.

      “I know. But I'd rather be with you than be worrying about you from the side. I'm not leaving you, so don't bother trying to stop me.”

      “I really can't win against you, can I?” Baekhyun sighed, laughing lightly. It hurt, but he was too happy to stop. Minseok smiled at him and leaned forward.

      “Rest for now, ok? I'll take care of you.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded. Minseok brushed his bangs away from his forehead and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the slightly bruised skin. Baekhyun's heart did flips in his chest. He was so tired, he could think straight, but his heart was pounding and he was unbelievably happy. Why did this always happen around Minseok? He wanted to be calm and collected, not some blubbering idiot. Minseok always seemed to render him speechless though. Regardless of the fool Baekhyun always seemed to become, he knew one thing for sure. He loved Minseok so damn much.

 

      Joonmyun and Sehun came down a little later with food. Sehun rearmed the security system as soon as they were all in the workshop. He figured their safest bet was to camp out in there for now. They could sleep on the medical beds after all.

 

      Minseok managed to get some food into Baekhyun before the boy passed out for good. After that, he mostly just sat beside him, running his hand along Baekhyun's hair. Joonmyun and Sehun couldn't help but smile. They both knew just how much Minseok meant to Baekhyun. It was good to see the poor mechanic getting some much needed attention. They could only hope things would turn out ok from here on out. Danger was just around the corner, after all.


	14. Chapter 14

      The men had retrieved the robot and were staying in Xerxus to fix it up this time. Dakho worked meticulously at repairing the damaged wires on the prototype robot while Kwangsun typed away, updating the AI program. Insu watched in disgust. He was supposed to be working with Dakho to improve the overall wiring and durability of the robot, but he wanted nothing to do with this. He didn't think it was wise or necessary.

      “This would go faster if you helped me,” Dakho grumbled. Kwangsun looked up from his computer at Insu.

      “Is there a problem, Insu?” He asked darkly. Insu laughed bitterly.

      “Have you stopped and thought about what you're doing? You're building a robot just to take one weak boy's heart.”

      “He has a genius mechanic and a strong cyborg on his side. This hardly seems out of the ordinary,” Dakho rebutted.

      “You went straight to violence. Perhaps if you hadn't jumped the gun, this extreme course of action wouldn't be necessary.”

      “Oh Sehun wouldn't have given up Kim Joonmyun. And I doubt we could take Sehun down with guns alone.”

      “Yes, so building a robot with shady AI programming and an unstable core is so much better,” Insu sneered. “You don't even know what that thing is capable of! It couldn't even take down Byun Baekhyun!”

      “It's orders weren't to kill him. They were to intimidate him, and I'd say it worked,” Kwangsun answered coolly. “I've made the needed adjustments. It will work fine as a weapon when we attack them. Now we just need to upgrade the build so that damn mechanic doesn't tear it to shreds.”

      “You're being foolish. There has to be another way! Kim Joonmyun is sentimental and easily manipulated. Surely we can use that to our advantage instead of brute force!” Insu urged. Kwangsun stood and glared at him.

      “You're the fool here. Do as I say, Insu. Don't jeopardize this when we're so close to getting what we want. Or else I'll test the robot on you next.” Insu backed away slightly, staring at Kwangsun with a mixture of disgust and shock.

      “I'm going out,” Insu finally stated. “I need some time to cool off, I think.”

      “Don't do anything stupid, Insu. I'm warning you,” Kwangsun growled.

 

      Insu said nothing and walked away. There had to be a simpler way to get what they wanted. Joonmyun was a bleeding heart. If Insu played his words right, he could get what he wanted. He knew it.

 

~*~

      After Baekhyun's attack, the group stayed in his workshop almost all the time. Baekhyun and Minseok slept on one medical bed and Sehun and Joonmyun on the other. They only left in order to cook or take care of bodily needs. Baekhyun was regretting not having built a bathroom on the bottom floor of his garage. It would have made things so much easier. He wouldn't have to drag his aching body up and down the stairs each time he needed to use the bathroom or take a shower.

 

      Minseok never left his side. Thankfully, Baekhyun was already looking much better than he had the day of the attack, but he was still hurt and only had one arm, so Minseok was glued to his side, helping him whenever he needed it. Minseok was also doing most of the cooking, and he proved to be an even better cook than Baekhyun. Sehun figured it made sense since cooking was his family's business, but still, it was a pleasant surprise.

 

      Baekhyun had been slowly working on the final updates to the security system. Sehun was helping him since Baekhyun really wasn't in good enough shape to be working. The old system used to let people without any metal on them, such as Minseok, through the hallway. Now, they'd upgraded the system to react to any moving being. In order to prevent accidentally getting shot to death themselves, they added an extra alarm that would sound as a preliminary warning. They would have to proceed further into the hallway in order to activate the guns, lasers, and any other hell Baekhyun had hidden in the walls.

 

      Joonmyun was fairly quiet during most of this. He'd apologized to Baekhyun a couple of times about his attack, but the other boy always told him it wasn't his fault. Joonmyun stayed with Sehun most of the time. Sehun could tell Joonmyun was really anxious and nervous, and he could do little to settle the other's worries. They were just waiting to be attacked at this point.

 

      Much to their dismay, the alarm sounded one night after dinner when they were all getting ready to go to bed. Baekhyun ran to his desk to grab a pistol he'd stored there and Sehun pulled Joonmyun to his chest, wrapping his arms around him defensively. Minseok rushed to the wall and stopped the alarm from sounding.

      “Don't move if you don't want to die,” Baekhyun warned whoever was at the entrance.

 

      The newcomer didn't respond. Baekhyun glanced at Sehun warily and the latter nodded. After that, they moved as a group over to the hallway opening. At the other end was none other than Insu. Sehun held Joonmyun to his chest and glared at the man.

      “How did you get in here?” Baekhyun asked through gritted teeth.

      “I simply cut the power to the garage door. It was easy to lift after that,” Insu answered. Baekhyun groaned. That would be one more thing to fix and reinforce later.

      “What the hell do you want?” Sehun growled.

      “I was hoping we could talk civilly,” Insu responded calmly. “Face to face.”

      “As if! Get the hell out!” Baekhyun shouted.

      “I merely wish to speak with Kim Joonmyun.”

      “And you aren't going to,” Baekhyun snapped. “Get. Out!”

      “Where are the other two?” Sehun asked warily.

      “As you can clearly see, they aren't here,” the man shrugged.

      “Like we'll believe that,” Sehun grumbled. Insu laughed.

      “I mean it. I came here alone. I only wish to speak. I came completely unarmed.”

      “Like we'll believe that. Get out!” Baekhyun hissed once more.

      “What do you want with me?” Joonmyun asked suddenly. Sehun's grip on him tightened.

      “Joonmyun, don't!” He whispered nervously.

      “I'm tired, Sehun. I want this all to be over. If he wants to talk, let him talk. If he tries anything more than that, you can kill him.” The last bit was muttered so quietly, only Sehun could hear.

      “I'm glad Joonmyun is a logical man,” Insu stated. “Would it be possible to meet in closer proximity. Just so I don't have to yell.”

      “You can talk from there or you can leave,” Baekhyun answered curtly.

      “Very well,” Insu sighed. “My associates and I seem to have made quite the harsh impression on you.”

      “You hired an assassin then forcefully controlled his boyfriend to try and kill him. What the fuck do you expect?” Baekhyun retorted.

      “Yes, I understand. You see, Kwangsun, my associate, he's quick to violence, I fear. I've tried to reason with him, but it seems pointless.”

      “You seemed pretty fast to act when he told you to attack me too,” Sehun countered.

      “Yes, and that got me shot in the leg, so I'd much rather avoid meaningless violence from here on out. I'd like to make a deal.”

      “A deal...” Joonmyun repeated warily. “What kind of deal?”

      “Those men are upgrading the robot that was used to attack Byun Baekhyun as we speak. They'll be attacking you soon enough. I'd like to avoid that. All I need is for Kim Joonmyun to agree to let me examine him.”

      “Not happening,” Sehun interjected. “He's not going to just casually agree to his death.”

      “What if I didn't plan to kill him?” Insu asked swiftly. Joonmyun's brow furrowed.

      “You did an awful lot of damage to me only to tell me you won't kill me.”

      “Like I said, that was Kwangsun's planning. I would like to propose a safer deal. One that didn't necessarily involve Joonmyun dying.”

      “I don't believe you,” Sehun said flatly.

      “I'm just thinking of the greater good,” Insu explained. “Don't you know how much your heart is worth, Kim Joonmyun? How many lives could be saved?”

      “What do you mean?” Joonmyun asked warily. Sehun's grip on him tightened even more.

      “Think of how many lives could be saved if you just let someone study your heart. Isn't it selfish to keep such a miraculous thing to yourself.”

      “That's not your judgment to make!” Baekhyun practically yelled. “Joonmyun doesn't have to do anything! Now get out! I've heard enough!”

      “I'm not done yet,” Insu insisted.

      “No, you are,” Sehun said darkly, holding his metal arm up to reveal his hand in gun formation. “Get out.”

 

      Baekhyun cocked his own gun and pointed it at Insu. The man stepped back slightly. He clicked his tongue and glared at Joonmyun.

      “Fine. Remember what I offered, Kim Joonmyun...My associates will be back soon enough, and they won't be as kind as I was.”

 

      He turned and walked away, heading up the steps. The group waited until they heard the garage door lift and fall before they breathed a collective sigh of relief. Sehun's grip on Joonmyun finally loosened and he glanced down at the other. Joonmyun was staring ahead, deep in thought. Insu's words had managed to get to him. Sehun sighed and looked to Baekhyun, who was being lead over to a chair by Minseok in order to rest.

      “Baekhyun, I'm gonna check and make sure that freak didn't pull a fast one and get in the house,” Sehun stated. “And Joonmyun and I need to talk about some things...”

      “Alright,” Baekhyun answered, looking worried. “Be careful. Lock the garage again, will you? Minseok and I will be down here for the night working on how to upgrade the lock.”

      “Yeah...Thanks...”

 

      Sehun disarmed the hallway security and pulled Joonmyun through with ease. After they were heading up the stairs, Sehun heard Minseok activate the security system once more. When they got to the first floor of the garage, Sehun glanced around warily. Insu was no where in sight. Sehun walked over to the garage door and locked it. After, he held Joonmyun's hand and unlocked the house door, locking it behind them once they were inside.

 

      Sehun did a quick sweep through the house, using his scanning eye to make sure that every corner was free of that freak. The man really had come just to bargain with them. Sehun was worried though. Joonmyun was too kind for his own good and Insu knew that. There was no way his words were genuine. He was just trying to manipulate Joonmyun.

 

      Sehun lead him to their room and pulled Joonmyun over to the bed. They sat on the edge, side by side, not speaking for some time. Finally, Joonmyun said something.

      “He was lying, right?”

      “Damn right, he was,” Sehun answered almost instantly. “Don't believe a word he says. There's no way he's going to keep you alive. There's no way we can let them even see x-rays of your heart. They won't use that knowledge for anything good.” Joonmyun nodded slowly.

      “But he was right about something though...My heart could be used to help people...”

      “Joonmyun, that's not your responsibility. Your heart is your own. If your father had wanted his method out there, he surely wrote it down somewhere and it's just waiting to be rediscovered. Otherwise, he didn't want anyone to know about your heart and that's how it should stay.”

      “But it could help so many people...”

      “Think about it though, Joonmyun. If they wanted to really learn about how your heart is constructed, they'd probably have to open you up and physically observe it. Depending on how thoroughly they researched your heart, you could die. If they take it apart to study it, you're not going to get it back. Your life would end there. Do you want to give everything up...?”

 

      Joonmyun was silent. Sehun bit his lip, afraid of just what the other was thinking. Joonmyun was a truly selfless person, and while admirable, if also left Sehun anxious. After everything that had happened, he couldn't lose Joonmyun. Not to these men and not for some scientific breakthrough, as selfish as that was.

      “Do you really want to leave your whole life behind? Leave Baekhyun and the workshop? Leave me?” Sehun asked nervously. He was desperate, but he wondered if he was sounding just as manipulative as Insu had.

      “I don't,” Joonmyun finally whispered.

      “Then there's your answer,” Sehun sighed in relief. “If you really want to help people, Baekhyun can find a safe way to study your heart, one that won't involve taking it out of your body. And we can decide what to do with our findings then.”

      “Ok...” Joonmyun mumbled. He leaned against Sehun's shoulder. “It still doesn't get rid of those men and their robot though...”

      “We're doing everything we can to prepare for that,” Sehun said gently. “So don't stress yourself out more than you need to. For today, we're safe.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded slowly, then lifted his head and kissed Sehun's lips. The younger returned the action gently, running his human hand along the other's cheek. Joonmyun's own hands found their way to Sehun's chest, gripping at his shirt. He tugged on the fabric, trying to get Sehun to move closer to him. Sehun leaned forward in response, and Joonmyun continued to pull him, eventually laying down on the bed with Sehun above him, still kissing him.

 

      Sehun deepened the kiss and Joonmyun hummed in response. Their bodies were pressed together as they kissed passionately, hands wandering along cheeks, jaws, and necks. Joonmyun and Sehun weren't normally this intense with each other, especially since they'd been staying with Baekhyun and Minseok, but right now, Joonmyun really needed the physical reassurance. He needed love and to feel like his whole world wasn't coming crashing down around him. He was thankful Sehun seemed to understand that. Perhaps the other boy needed this just as much as Joonmyun did.

 

      Eventually, in the midst of pressing against each other, Sehun's groin brushed against Joonmyun's and the latter gasped. Sehun stopped and pulled himself away from Joonmyun. Sehun's cheeks were red and he was looking away.

      “Sorry...We should stop...” He mumbled. Joonmyun quickly latched onto his shirt again to keep him in place.

      “Don't stop...”

      “Joonmyun...I...”

      “Please...Don't stop,” the other whispered.

      “Are you sure?”

 

      Joonmyun nodded and pulled Sehun back down, kissing his lips again. Sehun sighed into the kiss and let his body relax once more above Joonmyun's. As the kisses became more heated, his body brushed against Joonmyun's again. The man spread his legs a bit more, pressing his knees into Sehun's sides. Joonmyun would move his hips in time with Sehun's, leaving them both moaning softly.

 

      Eventually, Sehun broke apart slightly from Joonmyun, hovering over him and breathing shakily. His head felt like it was spinning and his pants had become uncomfortably tight. Was this really the right time for this? So much was going on, and Joonmyun was panicked and worried. He might not have been thinking clearly about this. He was still hurt too. Sehun shouldn't be doing this.

      “Sehun...?” Joonmyun asked quietly, looking up at him sadly.

      “Joonmyun...I don't know if we should do this. If we keep going, I'm going to want more...”

      “That's fine.”

      “But you're still hurt...”

      “Then be gentle with me...”

      “Joonmyun...Are you really sure? Have you ever done this before?”

      “No,” the other mumbled, sounding slightly embarrassed. “But I want this...I don't want you to stop...I want you...” Sehun sighed. There was no way he could say no to Joonmyun. He wanted this too.

      “Alright...Let me know if you want to stop.”

 

      Joonmyun nodded and pulled Sehun's face down to his, reconnecting their lips. Sehun's hand trailed down Joonmyun's stomach, stopping at the edge of his pants. He could feel Joonmyun shudder under him, but the boy was still enthusiastically kissing Sehun, so the latter figured it wasn't a bad thing.

 

      Sehun's fingers played with the button on Joonmyun's pants for a while, tickling the skin around it. Finally, he undid the button and the zipper and slid his hand in between the fabric, fingers teasing the band of Joonmyun's underwear. He watched Joonmyun's expression carefully as he slid his hand underneath the band. He would stop at the first sign of hesitance. Joonmyun didn't react negatively though. Instead, he kissed Sehun and bucked his hips up slightly, urging Sehun on.

 

      Sehun wrapped his fingers around Joonmyun's length, giving it a few slow pumps. Joonmyun gasped and moaned, wrapping his arms around Sehun's nape and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Sehun kissed the top of his head and pulled away so that he could see Joonmyun's face again. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes slightly hooded. Sehun leaned forward and connected their lips, pressing his tongue inside the other's mouth. Joonmyun moaned, kissing Sehun back fervently. When Sehun broke away, his lips trailed down Joonmyun's jaw and neck, alternating between soft kisses and gentle sucks at the more sensitive areas. Joonmyun whimpered and his grip on Sehun's neck tightened.

 

      As Sehun stroked Joonmyun's length and kissed away at his neck, the latter would moan into Sehun's ear, planting soft kisses on his temple. The tightness in Sehun's pants was slowly becoming unbearable. He needed to lose the excess fabric, now.

 

      Sehun removed his hand from Joonmyun's length, eliciting a small whine in return. The younger quickly peeled Joonmyun's pants and underwear off of him, freeing his growing erection. Joonmyun flushed slightly at the action, but didn't hesitate to snake his way out of his shirt as Sehun pulled it off of him.

 

      As soon as Sehun had stripped Joonmyun of his garments, he immediately peeled his own off. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled his pants off, his erection no longer confined to his tight jeans. It startled him when Joonmyun suddenly pulled his boxers the rest of the way off and began stroking his member. Sehun groaned in response, laying his head on Joonmyun's upper chest. When Sehun had recovered from his initial shock, he resumed his action from earlier.

 

      Joonmyun tried to stroke in time with Sehun. Sometimes they would thrust into the other's hand, bodies aching for just a little more friction. Their lips locked once more, more passionate and needy this time. Soft mewls and moans filled the small, dark room in between gasps and pants.

 

      Finally, Sehun pulled away from Joonmyun entirely, breathing harshly. Joonmyun's eyes were hooded, his lips pink and swollen, and his chest rising and falling rapidly. Sehun let out a shaky breath.

      “Joonmyun...I want to do more...Is that really ok...?” He asked nervously. Joonmyun stared at him dazedly, processing the words, then nodded slowly.

      “Do you have...what you need...?”

      “Yeah...I have some condoms and lube in my dresser drawer...”

      “Oh...”

      “Baekhyun thought it would be a good idea for us to have the stuff in the house...once you and I started dating...” Sehun mumbled, his cheeks burning red. Joonmyun smiled and kissed him on the nose.

      “Well, guess he thought right.”

      “Let me, um...get it...”

 

      Sehun slid off the bed, sighing in an attempt to calm down. He hadn't anticipated going this far with Joonmyun, especially after their lives had just been threatened, but he had no intention of stopping now. Even so, he hadn't really ever slept with someone out of love before, so this was going to be a new experience for him. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

 

      He grabbed the lube and some condoms, then walked back over to the bed. Joonmyun had sat up and was watching him move throughout the room. Sehun sat before him, his cheeks flushing as he saw Joonmyun's eyes wandering over his body, taking every inch of him in.

      “How should we...do this?” Sehun asked awkwardly. Joonmyun looked at him curiously.

      “Have you done this before?”

      “A couple times...” Sehun mumbled.

      “So you know what to do?”

      “Yeah, I guess...”

      “Then you lead,” Joonmyun said simply, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Sehun's nose. “I don't mind.”

      “Are you sure? What if I suck? What if I hurt you...?”

      “It'll be fine,” Joonmyun laughed softly. “I'm pretty sure it'd be a lot worse if I tried to lead. Besides, I know you'll be gentle with me. You won't hurt me.”

 

      Sehun stared at Joonmyun, searching his eyes. The other man was always so trusting of him and Sehun genuinely couldn't understand why after everything that had happened. Joonmyun really was too loving for his own good, but that was exactly what made Sehun fall in love with him in turn. He would be damned if he couldn't express at least a little of that love and affection to the man.

 

      Sehun nodded and placed his hand on Joonmyun's chest, pushing him down onto the bed gently. As he was removing his hand, his fingers brushed against raised skin. Sehun looked down curiously and noticed a large scare on Joonmyun's chest. He'd been so busy kissing him earlier, he hadn't noticed. That must have been from when his father gave him his new heart.

 

      Sehun tore his eyes away from the scar and held the lube in his hand. He coated his fingers in it, then set the bottle aside for later. After, he positioned his fingers at Joonmyun's entrance. He made eye contact with Joonmyun and waited for the latter to nod before he pressed the first digit inside. Joonmyun didn't have much of a reaction, so Sehun figured it was safe for him to continue his movements.

 

      Sehun leaned over and kissed Joonmyun as he thrust his finger in and out slowly. Gradually, he added more fingers as he stretched him. Joonmyun was soon a mess of moans underneath Sehun. He hadn't really had any intimate relationships before, so this really was his first time being touched in this way. As Sehun hovered over him, kissing him and touching him, Joonmyun felt like he was being completely enveloped in Sehun's warmth.

 

      He practically cried out when he felt Sehun's fingers pull out and their bodies broke apart. He lifted his head to see Sehun cleaning off his fingers, then tearing open one of the condom packages. Joonmyun's heart leapt in his chest. This was really going to happen. He really hadn't ever been this intimate with another person. It felt like he was over the moon and nothing else mattered. No thoughts of reality were hovering around in his mind, only thoughts of Sehun.

 

      He gulped as he watched Sehun slide the condom on and coat it in more lube. Sehun crawled back over him and Joonmyun looked up at him, smiling gently. Sehun returned the smile and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his nose and lips.

      “Are you ready?” He whispered, his member teasing Joonmyun's entrance.

      “Yeah...”

 

      Sehun nodded, his eyes glancing over Joonmyun's body. They stopped every now and then when they saw a scar from the attack. Sehun would quickly move on before negative thoughts flooded his mind. His eyes stopped on the patch of gauze covering the still-healing bullet wound. Sehun would have to be extremely gentle with Joonmyun, but he could do that.

 

      Sehun took a deep breath and pushed the head of his length inside. Joonmyun gasped and gripped Sehun's shoulders in order to brace himself. The younger almost instantly captured his lips in a kiss. As Sehun pushed in slowly, Joonmyun's body arched off the bed. Finally, the cool metal of Sehun's hip met with the burning flesh of Joonmyun's thigh, and he was completely inside. They stayed there, breath ragged and uneven, hearts feeling like they could burst out of their chests.

 

      Sehun leaned down and rested his head on Joonmyun's chest, listening to the beating of his heart. Joonmyun squirmed slightly, not sure what to make of the action. The younger just placed his human hand on Joonmyun's shoulder, comfortingly.

      “I want to listen,” Sehun breathed.

 

      Joonmyun paused for a moment, then sighed, a smile making its way onto his face again. He wrapped his arms delicately around Sehun's shoulders, resting one hand on his back and the other in his hair. He combed through it with his fingers for a while.

      “I love this sound,” Sehun mumbled. “I don't want it to disappear...”

      “It won't,” Joonmyun responded, feelings welling up in his chest. “I promise.”

      “You have to keep that promise...”

      “I will.” Joonmyun said softly, lifting Sehun's head off his chest and connecting their lips once more. “For as long as my body lets me.”

      “I love you.”

      “I love you too, Sehun.”

 

      Sehun slid out and thrust back in slowly. Joonmyun moaned in response and his arms tightened around Sehun's neck, pulling the boy closer. Sehun kept his pace slow, wanting to make sure he wasn't hurting Joonmyun. The other's moans were increasing in volume, so he took that as a good sign. He sped up slightly, but made sure to remain fairly gentle so that Joonmyun's wound wouldn't get jostled about.

 

      Truthfully, Sehun felt like he was about to explode. Being inside Joonmyun felt better than he could have ever imagined. He was surrounded by warmth and Joonmyun was constantly moaning into his ear, sometimes digging his nails into Sehun's skin or tangling his fingers in his hair. It was practically driving the younger mad. Sehun started kissing Joonmyun once more, alternating between his lips, jaw, and neck.

 

      Joonmyun wrapped his legs around Sehun's waist, enabling the younger to go even deeper with each thrust. One particular thrust had Joonmyun practically crying out Sehun's name. The younger continued to thrust in a similar fashion, hitting that spot each time. Sehun's hand found Joonmyun's member and started stroking it once more, in time with his thrusts. Joonmyun's lips found Sehun's again, sloppily kissing him and biting gently at his lip. They moaned into each other's mouths and the whole sensation was almost too much to take. Sehun could feel himself approaching his limit.

      “Joonmyun...” He gasped in between thrusts. “I love you so much.”

      “I love you t-”

 

      One more thrust sent Joonmyun over the edge, moaning loudly and arching against Sehun, coming in between them. Sehun continued to thrust as Joonmyun tightened around him, and soon enough, he reached his high as well, letting out a low moan. When he was done, he collapsed on top of the other, breathing heavily. Joonmyun turned his head so he was looking into Sehun's eyes and he smiled.

      “I love you,” he whispered once more, pecking Sehun's lips. The younger smiled and snuggled into his neck.

      “I love you too.”

 

~*~

      Sehun and Joonmyun were laying on their sides, facing each other. Sehun had his metal arm extended in front of him, tucked underneath Joonmyun's neck. It was the closest Joonmyun had been to his metal arm in some time. He still seemed somewhat jumpy around it in most instances, but Sehun figured he must have been fairly relaxed right now. Sehun's other arm was draped over Joonmyun's side, his thumb caressing the soft skin. Joonmyun's arms were wrapped around Sehun's torso, his nose resting against his chest.

 

      They had finished their activities shortly before, and Sehun had slipped out to the bathroom to grab a wet towel to clean them up. The towel was now in the hamper and the two were snuggled together under the covers, resting and taking in everything that had just happened. Joonmyun was the first to speak up.

      “That really was amazing...”  
      “I'm glad,” Sehun sighed. “I didn't hurt you?”

      “Not at all,” Joonmyun answered sleepily. “You'd done that before?” Sehun stiffened slightly.

      “Yeah...A couple times...while on missions and stuff...That was my first time with someone I loved though. I gotta admit, it was a whole different experience.”

      “Whatever,” Joonmyun laughed, smacking at Sehun's chest playfully.

      “I'm serious,” Sehun pouted.

      “Alright, alright.”

 

      Joonmyun nuzzled into Sehun's chest, kissing his collarbone. He sighed as the glow of the evening slowly wore off and his mind drifted back to the impending attack. Sehun must have noticed his change in mood because he snuggled Joonmyun closer.

      “We'll get through this,” the boy soothed. “I promise. I'll protect you and be by your side the entire time.” Joonmyun nodded.

      “I know you will...I'm just scared.”

      “So am I...But we can't dwell on it, ok? It won't do us any good. We're gonna have to take it a day at a time. For now, we're safe and we're together. That's more than enough, isn't it?”

      “Mhm,” Joonmyun hummed. He placed another kiss on Sehun's chest. “I'm so glad you're here with me. I don't know what I would do otherwise...”

      “I'm glad I could be here,” Sehun sighed. “Let's sleep, ok? We're gonna have a long day tomorrow. Baekhyun will have our heads if we don't help him fix the garage door.”

      “Yeah,” Joonmyun agreed, giggling a little. “You're right. Goodnight, Sehun...I love you.”

      “I love you too.”

 

      Joonmyun sighed and closed his eyes. Sehun placed a kiss on his forehead, then let his own eyelids droop shut. Amid the warm cocoon of blankets and tangled limbs, it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. Tonight, they were safe. Tonight, they were happy. That was enough.


	15. Chapter 15

      Joonmyun and Sehun woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. It was the first time in a while that Baekhyun was actually making a meal. They had been mostly living on instant food so that they didn't leave the safety of the workshop for that long. Sehun sat up with a tired groan, smiling at Joonmyun, who was already falling back asleep beside him. Sehun gently shook his shoulder.

      “Hey, time to get up,” he said gently. Joonmyun just groaned in response.

      “5 more minutes...It's been so long since we slept in your bed...” He mumbled, voice slurred by sleep. Sehun laughed and rolled his eyes.

      “Yeah, and Baekhyun is cooking breakfast. It's been a while since we had that too, so let's go eat.”

      “I'll eat later...”

      “I can pretty much promise you that if you don't eat now, it's all gonna be gone later.”

 

      Joonmyun whined sleepily and rolled onto his other side, facing away from Sehun. The latter sighed and shook his head. This was why he'd given up on waking Joonmyun. He slid out of bed and grabbed a new pair of boxers. He and Joonmyun had never really bothered to get dressed after last night. Sehun cheeks flushed slightly as he remembered everything that had happened. He glanced over at Joonmyun, who was already asleep again, and smiled. He wasn't used to the weird feeling in his stomach or the flips his heart was so prone to doing these days. They were nice feelings though, ones that he hoped wouldn't fade too fast.

 

      He grabbed some clothes for Joonmyun out of his dresser. He and Baekhyun had mostly been sharing clothes with him all this time. With everything that had happened, they really hadn't had an opportunity to get Joonmyun his own clothes. Once everything was over, Sehun would definitely have to take Joonmyun on a shopping date. He brought the clothes over and pulled the covers away from Joonmyun's body, earning another whine. Sehun slid underwear and sweats on the boy with some difficulty, then grabbed his arm and tugged on it.

      “Come on, get uuuup,” he urged, walking backwards in an attempt to pull Joonmyun into a sitting position. Finally the boy obliged.

      “Alright, I'm up,” Joonmyun yawned. Sehun smiled, noting the ridiculous bedhead hair that the other was sporting, then handed him a shirt.

      “Good. Now put your shirt on. I need to dress myself.”

 

      Joonmyun grabbed the shirt from Sehun and timidly put it on. At the same time, Sehun slid his own pair of shorts and a tank top on. When he turned to face Joonmyun again, the boy was staring at him with a blank expression.

      “You ok?” Sehun asked nervously. Joonmyun glanced up at him in surprise.

      “Hm? Yeah...Just thinking about some things...” He mumbled. Sehun sat down beside him, looking at him with worried eyes.

      “What things? If you're still worrying about what Insu said-”

      “No, not that. I...I want to be with you. I want to keep helping Baekhyun with the workshop. I want to live my life normally again...I don't want to give my heart to anyone, especially not Insu...”

      “Then what were you thinking about?”

      “Honestly?” Joonmyun asked. Sehun nodded and the other flushed slightly. “I was thinking about last night...and how we...”

      “Are you ok?” Sehun asked cautiously. Joonmyun looked at him in confusion.

      “Of course I am. If anything, I'm really happy...Happier than I've been in months, years even.”

      “And I didn't hurt you?”

      “No,” Joonmyun answered with a smile. “I'm a little sore, but it's a very dull ache, kinda like when you overuse a muscle.”

      “Overuse a muscle, hm? Sounds like you're out of shape,” Sehun teased. Joonmyun smacked his shoulder and pouted.

      “Shut up! You woke me for breakfast right? Let's go eat already.”

 

      Sehun got up and held out his hand. Joonmyun took it and was pulled to his feet. They quickly made the bed, then left the room, heading to the kitchen. Not only was Baekhyun cooking breakfast, but Minseok was assisting as well. It was probably because Baekhyun still only had one arm to work with and he was still fairly beaten up from the other day. Sehun and Joonmyun walked over to the table, staring in surprise at how much food was set out. There was a laptop at one end of the table as well. Baekhyun turned and smirked when he saw Joonmyun and Sehun.

      “Well, it's about time you two woke up! Did you sleep well?” He asked, a playful insinuation in both his voice and his gaze. Joonmyun flushed slightly.

      “We slept great,” Sehun answered flatly. “How about you and Minseok?”

      “Mm, about the usual amount. We stayed up half the night making some guns and last minute adjustments to the garage door. It's staying closed at all times now until this while thing is sorted out,” Beakhyun explained. “Otherwise, an alarm will sound and you'll be full of bullet holes before you know what hit you. Got it?”

      “Yeah...” Joonmyun mumbled. Sehun pulled him over to a chair and the two each took a seat.

      “What's with the laptop?” Sehun asked curiously, staring at the information on the screen.

      “We were looking into those men,” Minseok stated, bringing a plate of bacon over to the table. He smiled timidly at Sehun, then sat down across from him.

      “Did you find anything?” The cyborg asked.

      “Well, they certainly keep their work hidden, so we had to do a lot of digging,” Minseok sighed. “But we eventually found what we were looking for. Their names are Lee Kwangsun, Choi Dakho, and Park Insu. They all graduated from top mechanics and engineering schools.”

      “It's a wonder why the design of their robot was so bad,” Baekhyun grumbled, sitting down next to Minseok and setting a plate of pancakes in the center of the table. The group grabbed some and started digging in.

      “Well, Insu's field was actually the closest to the medical field. He was studying mechanical prosthesis production,” Minseok continued. “Dakho was strictly mechanics and engineering, so my guess was most of the design came from him and what they stole from Sehun's limb design.”

      “Then what about Kwangsun?” Sehun asked.

      “He specialized in programming and AI development, though his mechanical work was nothing to laugh at either. It's no surprise he seems to be the head of their group,” Minseok responded.

      “So what do you think they want with me?” Joonmyun asked. “None of their specializations have anything to do with wanting my heart.”

      “That's what I wondered at first too,” Baekhyun started. “But then after analyzing that chip they used on Sehun and being attacked by that robot, I think I realized why they want you. The robot is still in its prototype stages, so the development and design are a sloppy work in progress. That chip was Kwangsun's creation, and I'm pretty certain he used the same programming in the robot. It really is genius work, which is frightening, honestly.”

      “Right, but where does Joonmyun's heart play into this?” Sehun asked again, brows furrowed.

      “There are other imperfections with the robot, particularly in the design. How do you think that thing functions? There's gotta be some kind of core powering it. Up until now, no one has really produced a good core that would allow for long functioning robotics of that level. In essence, no one's made a core that allows high grade androids to function without constant need for repair...That is, until Joonmyun's father came around.”

      “But he made a human heart...Not a robotic core,” Joonmyun protested.

      “Yes, but the same science and design can be applied to a robot,” Baekhyun stated sadly. Sehun shook his head.

      “So where does the robot factor in to all of this? There has to be a reason why they're so devoted to making the damn thing that they'd be willing to kill...”

      “That's what we were wondering too,” Minseok piped up. “So we did more digging. Turns out, their work is anything but clean. Their main line of business is illegal weapons production. They mostly make products for the mafia, but corrupt businesses and even parts of the government could be clients from time to time as well. So morals have never really been their strong suit.”

      “So you think they want his heart to manufacture robots...” Sehun mumbled.

      “Not just any old robot,” Baekhyun stated. “Killing machines. With complete, self-functioning, high tech cores. Think of how hard that would be to stop them. A regular human wouldn't stand a chance. Honestly, I think the only thing that could take them down is a tank or some other type of heavy arsenal. And at that point, it would become a case of fighting fire with fire...You can imagine what that would do for the country.”

      “There's a good chance we'd be plunged back into war again,” Joonmyun muttered sadly.

      “That's why we have to get these guys to stop,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “How are we supposed to do that?” Minseok asked this time.

      “Well, Insu said it himself, they're coming back. We need to destroy their robot before it destroys us.”

      “Because that's gonna be so easy,” Sehun grumbled under his breath. Baekhyun glared at him.

      “After that, we'll have to find a way to get them arrested and out of our hair...” He continued.

      “Well, there's plenty of incriminating evidence there,” Minseok added. “Not only that, but Baekhyun and Joonmyun were both assaulted by these guys...And if they come here, that's just one more offense. Surely that's enough.”

      “Let's hope,” Sehun sighed. Baekhyun nodded.

      “Anyways, it's been a while since we had a nice breakfast, so let's just enjoy that for now,” he shrugged. “Then we'll work on fortifying the house some more. We'll be back to the workshop again tonight.”

 

      They agreed and began eating. Sehun was surprised at how good of a cook Minseok was. Baekhyun seemed to be beaming like a proud mother or boyfriend. Sehun rolled his eyes. Baekhyun was so in love with Minseok it was almost annoying. Then again, Baekhyun had been a third wheel to Joonmyun and Sehun for so long, it was about time he had his own companion. Sehun would have to make a bet with Joonmyun for how long it took Baekhyun to confess to Minseok. He'd already wasted almost an entire decade pining over the boy.

 

      When they were done, Sehun and Joonmyun stayed to clean up the kitchen while Minseok went with Baekhyun to finish the last updates to locking down the garage door. Once the two were in the main level of the garage, Baekhyun turned to face Minseok, grabbing his hand timidly.

      “Minseok, you should go.”

      “What?” The other boy asked incredulously.

      “Those guys want us dead, Minseok...You shouldn't be here when they come.”

      “And you think it's ok for you to be here? Baekhyun, I'm not leaving!”

      “You could die,” Baekhyun insisted. “I don't know what I would do with myself if you got hurt...”

      “And I don't know what I would do if I lost you,” Minseok said gently. “It's hard enough seeing you like this.” His spare hand traipsed lightly across one of the bruises on Baekhyun's hand. “I'm not leaving you.”

      “Minseok...”

      “Please, just let me stay with you. I want to take care of you...and I want to help you get through this...”

      “You're ok with never seeing your mother again if you die? You're ok with giving up your entire future? Death is a real possibility, Minseok,” Baekhyun said darkly. “Joonmyun was on the brink of death. They were only toying with me. They're coming here intent on killing us. This is all or nothing.”

      “I'm staying.”

 

      Minseok's voice was shaky, but Baekhyun could see the determination in his eyes. The latter sighed, nodding in defeat. He pulled Minseok towards himself and wrapped his arm around the boy's back. Minseok hesitantly placed his hands on Baekhyun's back, then hugged him tightly.

      “You have to promise me you'll make it out of this,” Baekhyun whispered.

      “Only if you promise you will too.”

      “Deal.”

 

      They held each other for quite some time. In truth, Minseok was holding Baekhyun so tightly that his bruised body was aching, but this was the closest Baekhyun had ever been to the other, so he wasn't about to give that up. Finally, Minseok slowly let go, looking at Baekhyun somewhat flustered.

      “Should we, uh...fix the garage door?”

      “Right,” Baekhyun sighed.

 

      They got to work, Minseok doing most of it since Baekhyun only had one hand. The mechanic really enjoyed working with Minseok. He could get used to Minseok helping him around the shop. He knew that would never happen, but still, he could dream.

 

      When they were done, they both headed into the house. Sehun was sitting on the couch, his head leaned back and eyes closed. When Minseok and Baekhyun entered, he glanced over at them sleepily.

      “Haven't you slept enough?” Baekhyun teased. Sehun shrugged in response. “Where's Joonmyun?”

      “He's in the shower. I was gonna get in after him...”

      “I see. I'm gonna head to my room and change,” Baekhyun called. “Entertain Minseok while I'm gone.”

 

      He walked away, leaving Minseok looking like he was thrown to the wolves and Sehun extremely confused. Eventually, the younger cleared his throat and offered the seat beside him to Minseok. The latter nodded, walking over and sitting down nervously. Sehun smiled shyly at him and that seemed to put Minseok's mind at ease. It was silent for a short while before Sehun decided to speak up.

      “Thank you...” He mumbled. Minseok looked at him in confusion.

      “What?”

      “For staying with Baekhyun through all of this...Thank you.”

      “Oh...It's nothing really. I want to be here.” Sehun nodded slowly.

      “Do I make you uncomfortable?” He asked, shifting a bit. Minseok's eyes went wide and he rapidly shook his head.

      “No! I mean, maybe a little...but mostly cuz I've never really talked to you and I can't tell if you hate me or not...” He admitted weakly. Sehun smiled and laughed quietly.

      “I don't hate you,” he said softly. “You're important to Baekhyun, so I've always just considered you extended family.”

      “But...Even after I screamed at you...? And all the nasty stuff I said?”

      “I figured you had valid reasons for saying them. Plus, I wasn't a very welcoming person for most of my life...”

      “Still...I never should have reacted that way to you or said anything ill of you. It's was immature and closed-minded of me. I'm really sorry.”

      “It's ok...Did Baekhyun harass you about this?”

      “No. It's something I've regretted for a long time. I'm really sorry for freaking out all those years ago...It made you uncomfortable around me, didn't it?”

      “Mm, I didn't want to scare you, but I didn't hate you for it,” Sehun shrugged, a small smile on his face. “I never hated you, so don't worry. Thank you for apologizing.”

 

      They heard a door open and soon, Baekhyun walked back into the room, wearing a casual t-shirt and some sweats. It was rare for them to see him out of his mechanic's suit. He smiled knowingly at the two.

      “Well, have you properly made up?” He asked. Minseok flushed and Sehun shrugged.

      “There wasn't really much to make up,” the cyborg mumbled. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch beside Minseok.

      “Playing it cool as always,” he grumbled. He leaned forward to whisper into Minseok's ear. “See? I told you he'd be a lot more willing to listen.”

 

      Minseok smiled and leaned gently on Baekhyun's chest. Baekhyun's eyes went wide and Sehun smirked at him. It was nice to see Baekhyun of all people flustered for once.

 

      Sehun heard the bathroom door open down the hall and he got up to go meet Joonmyun. They passed each other in the hall and Sehun stopped Joonmyun briefly, wrapping his arm around the shorter's waist. Joonmyun looked up at him curiously, and Sehun leaned down, pressing a kiss to the other's forehead. Joonmyun smiled at him sheepishly.

      “What was that for?” He asked. Sehun hugged him closer before letting go.

      “Because I can and I want to,” he stated simply before walking away.

 

      Joonmyun smiled and leaned against the wall. It was the smallest things, like forehead kisses and gentle caresses, that left Joonmyun at a loss for words and short of breath. He could never give those things up. Even if the world were burning down around them, Joonmyun was pretty sure he'd still choose Sehun over everyone else. Perhaps that was horribly selfish of him, but he couldn't help it. He was madly in love with Sehun.

 

      After Sehun finished washing up, he joined the other three in the living room. They decided it was best to make dinner and head down to the workshop. They were safest there after all. Once they were in the workshop, Baekhyun activated security.

 

      They chose to spend time by working on fixing Baekhyun's arm. Sehun did most of the work, leaving the most intricate details to Baekhyun. Minseok and Joonmyun mostly provided helping hands, or in Minseok's case, made sure Baekhyun didn't strain himself for too long since he was still in pretty bad shape.

 

      They managed to get a large portion of it repaired, but Sehun was going to need to help Baekhyun create replacement metal plates for some parts of the arm where it was too damaged to repair, and that was going to have to wait until the mechanic was much better and they weren't in imminent danger. They laid down on the medical beds, snuggled together in their respective couples once more. Baekhyun and Minseok fell asleep almost as soon they laid down, tired from a long day of working. Joonmyun and Sehun, however, didn't drift off so easily.

 

      They laid on their sides facing each other, arms wrapped around the other's body. Sehun was running his human hand through Joonmyun's hair and the latter was tracing shaped onto Sehun's shoulder blade with his finger tips. Sehun would lean forward and kiss Joonmyun every now and then. The older looked exhausted, but he seemed intent on staying awake.

      “You ok?” Sehun whispered. Joonmyun nodded sleepily.

      “Just want to enjoy this for a little while longer.”

      “Are you still worried about what Insu said?”

      “I'm worried about them coming back,” Joonmun sighed. “But I'm not going to let his words from earlier get to me...”

      “Good. He only said them to manipulate you.”

      “They got me thinking about a lot of things though,” Joonmyun muttered. “I've been really blessed throughout my life.”

      “Yeah?” Sehun asked, wanting the other to continue. “How so?”

      “I had a mother who loved me until the day she died, a father that devoted his life and career to finding a way for me to live...A boyfriend who's chosen to protect me time and again even when it put him at risk too...A second family here that treats me warmly. There are so many wonderful things in my life, I don't think I could ever give this up.” Sehun hummed, sounding impressed.

      “You really are lucky, though not sure whether the boyfriend has been more of a blessing or a curse.” He laughed softly at the end and Joonmyun kissed him on the lips.

      “Definitely a blessing,” he affirmed and Sehun smiled bashfully. There was a moment of silence before Sehun shifted topics.

      “Hey, Joonmyun...I've always wondered something. You said you were filling in for your father at the convention because he'd passed...How did...?” Joonmyun's face fell slightly.

      “He overworked himself,” Joonmyun explained. “Well, it was a mixture of things I guess. The research he did for my heart as well as all his other work definitely took a toll on him, but he had other problems. He'd started his research when my mother's health took a turn for the worse. He tried his hardest to save her, but in the end, she passed away before his research could really amount to anything. It crushed him. Following my mother's death, he started drinking a lot.”

 

      Sehun's arm tensed slightly. Joonmyun realized Sehun's had made unspoken connections between his father's drinking and raising a child and his eyes widened slightly.

      “He never treated me badly,” Joonmyun stated. Sehun relaxed instantly. “He was a good father, but he was so lonely. I could tell. He'd loved my mother so much, I don't think his heart ever recovered from the loss. When I was diagnosed with the same issue, he poured his everything into making my heart. The heavy drinking had damaged his liver though, and other bad habits surfaced and soon his body was just falling apart.”

      “I'm sorry to hear that,”Sehun said gently, kissing Joonmyun on the nose. The latter smiled and shook his head.

      “I like to think he's with my mother again. Thinking about it that way makes it easier, you know? Besides, I'm not lonely anymore.”

      “I'm sorry you had to feel lonely in the first place. But you won't have to ever again. You're always welcome here.”

      “Thank you,” Joonmyun sighed contentedly into Sehun's chest.

      “We should sleep,” Sehun sighed, yawning at the end. Joonmyun nodded.

      “Goodnight, Sehun. I love you.”

      “I love you too, Joonmyun.”

 

      They snuggled together, enveloped in each other's warmth. It didn't take much longer for them both to fall asleep.

 

~*~

      Kwangsun stood before the completed robot, admiring his work. Dakho was monitoring the last few data streams from the AI test, while Insu stood further away, eyeing the robot warily. He still wasn't particularly fond of the plan to use it in the first place. The core was still imperfect and the AI was far too under-tested and unstable. Kwangsun was being adamant though.

 

      Speaking of the man, he turned suddenly, glaring at Insu with a cold, plotting look. Insu flinched under his gaze.

      “I think there are some things we should discuss, now that the robot is complete,” Kwangsun started darkly.

      “Do they have to do with you using it against Sehun and Joonmyun?” Insu asked cautiously.

      “Somewhat. It's come to my attention that you went to see them by yourself.”

      “W-What? I don't know what you're talking about.”

      “Don't lie to me, Insu,” Kwangsun snarled. “You think I wouldn't notice you taking a trip to Xerxus?”

      “I merely went there to try and convince Joonmyun without violence. I still disagree with using that damn thing! We don't even know if it works!”

      “Shall we test it out?”

      “What?” Insu gasped, his heart sinking. Kwangsun's face shifted into a crooked grin.

      “I don't need insubordination on my team, Insu. I told you to leave it be and you defied me. I think it's time we test our new product out, don't you say?”

      “Kwangsun, no! I'm sorry! I didn't think-”

 

      Kwangsun held his hand up, not caring for any of Insu's excuses. Dakho was staring with his mouth open in horror, trying to figure out if Kwangsun was being serious or not. The leader turned to the robot and motioned at Insu.

      “Kill him.”

 

      The machine didn't hesitate to charge at Insu. The man screamed, running away in vain. Dakho looked away, feeling bile rise in his throat as Insu's screams became more pained and desperate while the robot beat him down. Kwangsun watched with a pleased look on his face. Everything seemed to be working perfectly.

 

      When Insu was no longer moving, the robot stood up, staring at Kwangsun, awaiting the next order. Kwangsun told it return to its charging station and looked over at Dakho, who was pale and shaking with fear.

      “I'd say the robot works a lot better now,” Kwangsun stated. “Much faster too.” Dakho nodded stiffly. “Take this as a lesson, Dakho. I don't take disobedience lightly.”

      “Y-Yes sir...”

      “Now then...I think it's time we returned to Xerxus.”

 

      Dakho was left in charge of disposing of the body while Kwangsun cleaned and packaged the robot up for transportation. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

      The day of reckoning came quicker than Joonmyun and the others were ready for. One minute, they were simply talking in Baekhyun's workshop. The next, they heard a loud bang from the first floor of the garage and they went dead silent. Baekhyun jumped to his feet and rushed to his work desk, opening a drawer and pulling out several pistols. He handed one to Joonmyun, then Minseok, and finally grabbed one for himself. He glanced at Sehun, noticing the boy had already transitioned his hand into a gun.

      “Get ready,” Baekhyun said darkly. “They're here to kill and that thing is definitely with them.”

      “Are you going to be ok?” Joonmyun asked nervously, watching Baekhyun struggle to ready his pistol with one hand.

      “I'll be fine,” Baekhyun grunted in response. Sehun gave him a skeptical look. “I'm just gonna be slow, so back me up, ok?”

      “Yeah,” his cousin mumbled.

 

      Sehun pulled Joonmyun closer to him, wrapping his human arm around him tightly. The smaller was trembling with fear already. Sehun's own heart was practically pounding out of his rib cage There was more clanging and slamming from the first level and Joonmyun buried his face into Sehun's chest. The end was really coming. It was fight or die at this point.

 

      Minseok grabbed Baekhyun's wrist, since the latter was holding his gun in the only available hand. Baekhyun looked at him in fear, biting his lip. Minseok looked just as worried. Baekhyun was regretting everything. He never should have let Minseok stay. He didn't deserve to go through this hell.

      “Stay by me,” Baekhyun breathed, voice shaky and quiet. Minseok nodded and stepped closer.

 

      Eventually, they heard the loud crack and grinding of metal, followed by the sound of several guns firing, then it was silent. Baekhyun held his finger up for everyone to be quiet and Minseok cowered behind Baekhyun. Sehun held Joonmyun as close as he possibly could, his metal hand pointed at the hallway, ready to shoot. Soon, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Joonmyun felt like he was going to throw up. Baekhyun let out a shaky breath.

      “Time to see if the security system works...” He mumbled. “It's about to get really loud in here.” An alarm suddenly sounded and the group huddled together. “They set off the security system. Unless they step back, it's gonna start firing...”

 

      True to Baekhyun's word, several guns started firing from the walls of the hallway. At the same time, several lasers and razor blades shot out from the walls, attacking the approaching enemy. Explosions were heard as the guns, lasers, and other traps waiting down the hall were gradually destroyed. Minseok's jaw dropped as the onslaught of weapons continued.

      “Good God, Baekhyun...Isn't this overkill?” He muttered quietly.

      “I care about my workshop,” Baekhyun shrugged. “I upgraded it in hopes of taking these guys out too.”

      “I don't think it's working against that thing though,” Sehun grumbled.

      “So I guess that means we're cornered and we'll have to fight our way out,” Baekhyun groaned.

 

      Soon, a figure emerged into view, tearing down a gun on the wall and turning another to shoot out several more. Baekhyun clicked his tongue. They'd definitely upgraded the AI system. Still, he could tell that the metal plating left a lot to be desired. A large portion of the back and shoulders had been blown away, exposing the wires and circuitry underneath. His security system may not have taken it down, but it certainly did weaken it.

 

      The robot finally destroyed the last of the hallway security and stood there in the middle of the rubble. Baekhyun and Sehun both aimed their guns at it. Soon, Dakho and Kwangsun walked through the destruction to join the android. Sehun's eyes narrowed when he saw Insu wasn't with them. Kwangsun smirked at him.

      “It's a pleasure to meet again, Oh Sehun. You've certainly been one frustrating partner to do business with. I don't suppose you'd like to make things any easier and just hand over Kim Joonmyun?”

      “Not a chance,” Sehun growled. Joonmyun clung to him tighter.

      “That really is a pity,” Kwangsun sighed.

      “Where's your third stooge?” Baekhyun asked, voice extremely hostile. Kwangsun's smirk grew and Dakho's face paled.

      “I'm afraid Insu won't be joining us. We have another friend here to help us today,” Kwangsun answered darkly. “I think you're already well acquainted, aren't you, Byun Baekhyun? After all, this android of ours put you in that state.”

 

      Minseok gasped quietly and gripped the back of Baekhyun's shirt tightly. Baekhyun had never really told Minseok the details about his attack that day because he hadn't wanted the boy to worry too much. Now he was wondering if telling Minseok would have convinced him to leave.

 

      Kwangsun took a step forward and the robot followed. Baekhyun and Minseok naturally stepped backwards and Sehun pushed Joonmyun behind him to act as his shield. He kept his gun hand extended before him.

      “Don't come any closer,” Sehun warned. “I won't hesitate to shoot.” Kwangsun laughed.

      “Really now? All you've ever done is hesitate,” he sneered. “It was so simple, Sehun. You only had to bring us Kim Joonmyun. Your life could have been so much easier.”

      “You're never gonna lay a hand on him,” Baekhyun yelled, cocking his gun.

      “Well, it certainly seems that way, at least not while all of you are alive. So I'm afraid my only option is to kill you. You're going to lose everything over one pathetic man, Oh Sehun. Was it really worth it?”

      “Absolutely,” Sehun answered with no hesitance in his voice. Kwangsun shook his head, looking at him condescendingly.

      “Very well. Suit yourself,” he stated mockingly. He turned to the robot. “Kill them.”

 

      The robot took a step forward and the group took a collective step back, gasping in fear. Suddenly, the robot's head began twitching, as if something was malfunctioning. The rest of its body started convulsing and Baekhyun's eyes widened. Something was _definitely_ malfunctioning. Kwangsun took a step backwards, looking fearful suddenly.

      “This is why we shouldn't have used it,” Dakho whimpered, barely audible. Kwangsun shushed him.

      “Kill them,” he repeated, more firmly this time.

 

      The robot span around, kicking Kwangsun through the air. He landed to the ground with a rough thud and Dakho cowered in fear. The robot twitched over to him, its movements erratic. It seemed to be moving fairly slowly since it was malfunctioning, but as soon as Dakho sprinted away, it chased after him at top speed. It grabbed his head and twisted his neck. The group winced as they heard the crack of bones and Minseok gagged. Sehun followed the robot with the barrel of his gun, ready to shoot at any moment.

      “Alright, so running's not an option...” Baekhyun whispered. “Its AI is malfunctioning. There's no telling what it's going to do now.”

      “One thing's for certain,” Sehun grumbled. “It understood the order to kill...It just doesn't differentiate _what_ to kill.”

 

      The robot jerked up at the sound of voices, staring at Sehun. It charged at him seconds later. Sehun clicked his tongue and shot at it. The bullet hit the robot square in the forehead, but didn't manage to go through the metal plating of the head. Baekhyun followed up with several shots of his own. He aimed for gaps in between metal plates, where the wires and circuitry below were exposed. He hit his mark almost every time, but that only managed to turn him into the next target.

 

      The robot charged at Baekhyun and the boy unloaded the rest of his clip into it. Before the robot could get close enough to strike Baekhyun, Sehun shot at it a couple more times with his hand. Even Joonmyun managed a shot or two at the robot. During the brief moment they bought Baekhyun, he held the gun behind him for Minseok to grab.

      “Trade me,” he whispered. “That one needs a new clip, so give me yours while you reload.”

      “O-Ok...”

 

      They kept this rotation up for a while. The robot was mostly kept at bay only by the fact that three different people were shooting at it constantly. Eventually, Sehun's hand ran out of bullets though. At that point, the barrage slowed down enough for the robot to get close to Baekhyun.

 

      Sehun cursed under his breath. He grabbed Joonmyun's gun and aimed at the robot, but it was too late. Baekhyun put his hand up in a feeble attempt to defend himself, but the robot span around, delivering a back kick that sent both Baekhyun and Minseok backwards, slamming hard against the wall behind them. Minseok was unlucky enough to hit one of the medicine cabinets, his head shattering the glass. They both slumped to the ground.

 

      Sehun shot at the robot, hitting it once more in the head and distracting it from finishing Baekhyun and Minseok off. The robot charged at Sehun and knocked the gun out of his hands. Sehun pushed Joonmyun away and began fighting close-range with the robot, mostly redirecting its blows and trying to cut inner wires with the blade on the side of his hand.

 

      Baekhyun groaned and sat forward slightly. His back ached from the impact, and the breath had been knocked out of him briefly, but otherwise, he was ok. He glanced over at Minseok and noticed the boy was unconscious on the ground beside him. Baekhyun leaned towards him, wincing a bit, and checked Minseok for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it beating strongly under his fingertips. His eyes focused on the side of Minseok's head and he gasped when he noticed that the side was covered in blood.

      “Minnie,” Baekhyun called tiredly.

 

      He reached for the boy and shook his shoulder, but received no response. Baekhyun scooted closer, then carefully lifted Minseok's head and placed it on his lap. He carefully prodded at the wound, pushing the other boy's hair out of the way so he could judge the damage. It didn't look too bad, but it would probably need stitches. With Minseok unconscious and Baekhyun still injured and one-handed though, they would be little help. Baekhyun still grabbed his gun and kept it ready just in case.

 

      Sehun was struggling to keep the robot away. It was strong and much faster than him. The damage they'd dealt so far had definitely slowed it down though. Its arms and legs no longer worked correctly, with severed wires and several bullets lodged in the joints. Sehun was trying to use that to his advantage and repeatedly attacked the weak joints. Finally, he managed to mostly sever one of the arms of the robot. It hung limply by the robot's side.

 

      The robot quickly moved away, just enough to land a roundhouse kick to Sehun's gut, knocking him to the ground with a groan. The robot's attention then focused on Joonmyun, who'd been staying out of the fight thus far. Joonmyun backed up slowly, looking around for anything to defend himself with. Sehun had taken his gun and that had been kicked out of his hand across the room. All Joonmyun had now was the knife Baekhyun had forced him to carry. It was able to cut metal though, so perhaps it wouldn't be a total waste.

 

      He pulled out the knife and held it in front of him nervously. The robot lunged forward and tried to punch Joonmyun, but he ducked and managed to avoid the blow. He heard two gunshot blasts and glanced over just in time to see Baekhyun shoot the robot a third time. Joonmyun stabbed the knife into the knee of the robot, hoping to immobilize it. The only problem was the blade got stuck in the wiring.

 

      The robot reached for him and Joonmyun looked away in fear. Second's later, he heard the ripping of several wires and the sound of sparks. He glanced up to find the robot completely halted, arm hovering dangerously over him. He stood up slowly, finally managing to pull his knife out of the robot and backing away. That was when he saw Sehun behind it, holding some sort of glowing metal sphere. There were several frayed wires poking out of it.

      “Did you...stop it?” Joonmyun asked nervously. Sehun sighed and nodded.

      “This was the core...Without this, that thing's just a hunk of scrap metal.”

 

      Sehun threw the core on the ground carelessly, then shoved the robot down in the other direction. It fell to the ground with a rough thud. Joonmyun took a couple steps closer to Sehun and grabbed his human hand.

      “Is it over?” He asked cautiously. Sehun opened his mouth but before he could respond, a gunshot rang through the room.

 

      Sehun cried out in pain and stumbled forward. Joonmyun caught him, arms immediately going around the boy's waist. He felt blood seeping from Sehun's back, around his lower waist on the left side. Sehun was struggling to support himself, so most of his weight fell onto Joonmyun. The latter stumbled backwards, sliding down the wall onto the ground.

      “Sehun!” He gasped. The boy only let out a pained, shaky breath in response. This couldn't be happening.

 

      Joonmyun held Sehun close, and glanced up at the source of the bullet. Kwangsun was back on his feet, gripping at his chest. Joonmyun wouldn't have been surprised if some of his ribs were broken from the robot's kick earlier. Kwangsun started walking over slowly, and Joonmyun could feel his heart rate increase. Sehun was hurt, Baekhyun and Minseok were down, and Joonmyun wasn't in range of any guns. All he had was his knife, and against Kwangsun's gun, he doubted that would end well.

      “You've been a pain in my side for much too long, Kim Joonmyun,” Kwangsun growled. “Don't you think it's about time you just give up?”

 

      Baekhyun cursed under his breath as he watched. He lifted his gun and aimed for Kwangsun, only to realize that his clip was empty. Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem, but with an injured, unconscious Minseok in his lap and only one hand to do everything with and absolutely no spare clips in sight, he was completely useless.

 

      Kwangsun stopped a short distance from Joonmyun and held his gun up, pointing it right at Joonmyun's head. Sehun forced himself to ignore the pain and turned away from Joonmyun slightly, using his metal hand to smack the gun out of Kwangsun's grip. The man growled and kicked Sehun on his wounded side, causing the boy cried out in pain. Joonmyun called out his name, but before he could check on Sehun and make sure he was ok, Kwangsun bent down and grabbed his arm, ripping him away from the injured boy.

      “Let go!” Joonmyun shouted, trying to get out of Kwangsun's grip.

 

      The man simply grabbed Joonmyun's other arm and held him tighter. Joonmyun was still holding his knife from earlier at least, so he tried his hardest to twist his wrist so that he could use the knife to get Kwangsun away. Instead, the man grabbed his wrist even tighter and started to overpower Joonmyun, trying to force him to stab himself.

      “Just die already!” Kwangsun shouted.

 

      Joonmyun continued struggling against the man, the knife remaining relatively unmoved between them. Kwangsun began using his height to his advantage, looming over Joonmyun. The latter panicked as the blade got closer to chest. He thought fast and headbutted Kwangsun in the face, causing the man to growl in pain and back off. Joonmyun used that time to shove the knife away from him. He hadn't quite thought the entire action through though, so his heart sunk when the knife connected with Kwangsun's chest, sinking into it until the hilt.

 

      Joonmyun gasped and let go. Kwangsun wheezed and gripped at the knife handle, glaring at Joonmyun. He reached for him, but Joonmyun rushed away, out of his reach. Kwangsun staggered towards him, but he was too badly injured, so he fell to his knees.

      “You...bastard...” He gagged out. Joonmyun cringed at the sound of his voice.

 

      Kwangsun grabbed Joonmyun's wrist weakly, but fell to the ground seconds later. His hand lingered on Joonmyun's wrist for a short while longer, then fell limply beside him. Joonmyun was breathing heavily, staring at the corpse in front of him. His eyes slowly shifted to his hands, which he held weakly in front of him. They were covered in blood, some of which was Sehun's, most of which was Kwangsun's. His shoulders were trembling and his vision was going blurry. The adrenaline was wearing off and he was starting to realize what he had done. He had killed someone.

 

      All Joonmyun could hear for a while was a loud ringing in his ear, coupled with the sound of his breathing. It was overwhelming, and despite how loud his gasping sounded, he felt like he was suffocating. It wasn't until a few minutes later that another voice finally overpowered the mind-numbing, shrill noise.

      “Joonmyun!” Baekhyun called, voice strained. The other looked at him dazedly. “Are you ok?” A nod in response. “I'm gonna call an ambulance and the police, ok? I need you to look after Sehun for me.”

      “The police?” Joonmyun repeated, mind not connecting dots anymore.

      “Yeah. There's plenty of security footage to prove we were attacked. It's time to end this hell, not bury it up. Will you take care of Sehun?”

      “Y-Yeah...”

 

      Joonmyun wobbled over to Sehun, his legs surprisingly weak after all his fear and anxiety started flowing from his body. He grabbed a towel from one of the shelves and knelt down beside the boy. Sehun was laying on his right side and gripping at his injury, eyes squinted shut from pain. Joonmyun gently pried Sehun's hand away from his bloody side and placed the towel down, applying pressure. Sehun hissed in pain, but didn't fight against the action. Eventually, the injured boy opened his eyes and looked up at Joonmyun.

      “Are you ok?” He asked, voice weak. Joonmyun nodded.

 

      Realization was starting to set in that Sehun was actually hurt. Joonmyun hadn't even had time to react to it earlier before Kwangsun had assaulted him. Now that he was looking at his boyfriend bleeding out in front of him, he could feel tears creeping their way to his eyes. All he could feel was dread. How could Sehun even bother asking how he was when he was in this state?

      “I'm fine,” Joonmyun answered shakily. “Kwangsun is...dead...” Sehun's expression was grim for a brief moment, but soon, it softened into a gentle, warm one.

      “It's over, Joonmyun,” he whispered. “It's all over...”

      “I know.”

 

      His voice was heavy with emotion and a few tears escaped. He couldn't even tell if they were tears of happiness because everything was over, or tears of fear and despair because of everything that had just happened. All he knew was that it was impossibly hard to get them to stop.

 

      Joonmyun vaguely heard Baekhyun talking in the background to someone on the phone. He sounded utterly exhausted. They all were. Everything felt like it had gone by in a flash, but it left them so drained, as if the confrontation had lasted for months instead of a mere hour or so.

 

      Sehun's human hand made its way over to one of Joonmyun's. It was covered in blood, which smeared all over Joonmyun's hand as Sehun held it tight, but the older couldn't have cared. His hands were already stained enough as it was.

      “Joonmyun...” Sehun breathed. The other sniffled and looked down at Sehun.

      “Baekhyun called an ambulance, so hold on a little longer, ok?” He tried to soothe.

 

      He wasn't sure if he sounded convincing at all with how much his voice shook. Sehun nodded slightly.

      “I'll be ok,” he whispered. “I'll be ok, so don't cry, please...” Joonmyun choked back a sob. “You're safe now...so you need to smile...” Joonmyun attempted to smile in response, but even he could tell it hardly resembled one.

      “I'll smile when you're ok,” Joonmyun mumbled. “We'll both smile, ok? So you have to stay with me.”

      “I will, Joonmyun,” Sehun sighed tiredly, squeezing Joonmyun's hand tighter. “I've survived worse than this, don't you remember?” He managed a pained laugh. “I'll bounce back from this in no time...And when I do, you and I are gonna go on amazing dates and just relax...Doesn't that sound great?”

 

      Joonmyun finally managed a feeble smile and nodded. He leaned forward, placing his forehead on Sehun's metal shoulder. He let his tears silently fall as time ticked by at a painfully slow rate. It wasn't until he heard the sound of sirens and footsteps running down the stairs that he bothered to look up.

 

      Medics poured into the room, rushing over to each injured person. Soon, Minseok and Sehun were loaded into the ambulance. Baekhyun and Joonmyun were helped to their feet and lead to same ambulance. Baekhyun sat beside Joonmyun and reached for his hand, holding it tightly.

 

      As the car took off and they headed for the hospital, Baekhyun tiredly leaned on Joonmyun's shoulder. He ran his thumb along the skin of Joonmyun's hand, then gave it a comforting squeeze.

      “We made it, Joonmyun,” he whispered. “We're gonna be ok.”

 

      Joonmyun bit his lip as a fresh set of tears welled up in his eyes. He never used to cry this much, but after everything that had happened, he seemed to break down easily. For once, however, these weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of relief, and more over, happiness. Baekhyun was right. They had made it. Everything was going to be ok now.


	17. Chapter 17

      Life seemed to move in a blur after the attack. The three that were injured were treated at the hospital. Minseok and Sehun were still unconscious, so Baekhyun went with Joonmyun to the police station to explain what happened. After the initial questions, Baekhyun agreed to hand over his security footage for review. As he anticipated, it was more than enough to prove they were victims of the attack. As such, Joonmyun's action was ruled as self defense.

 

      Baekhyun and Joonmyun later found out that Kwangsun, Dakho, and Insu were all wanted by the police for their participation in various crimes and weapon dealings. As a result, Baekhyun received a compensation for damage done to his house and the group each received a small reward for bringing in two wanted criminals, even though they were both dead. The police informed Baekhyun and Joonmyun at a later date that Insu had been found dead in a landfill near their laboratory in Polidrough. Everything was really over.

 

      Time seemed to drift by slowly following the resolution with the police. Baekhyun's lab was a complete mess and he was going to need to rebuild his entire security system. In order to do that, he decided to shut down business until he had the damage under control. It gave him plenty of time to fix his own arm though, which he desperately needed in order to start the repairs.

 

      Minseok had cut his head open on the broken glass of the cabinet, so he was now sporting several stitches and a giant bandage around his head. Still, he returned to his perky self relatively quickly. He stayed with Baekhyun most days, helping him out with the repairs.

 

      Joonmyun stayed in the hospital most of the time, since Sehun was still recovering there. The bullet wound was healing, but the doctors wanted to keep Sehun for a couple days just to make sure everything was ok and no internal bleeding occurred. Joonmyun had become extremely subdued and quiet since the attack, and that worried Sehun. Any time he tried to talk about what happened, Joonmyun quickly changed subjects. Sehun knew they would have to talk about it eventually, but he wanted to give Joonmyun the space and time he needed to work through everything. It wasn't like they were going to be in a huge hurry anymore. They were free. They had all the time in the world.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun sighed and stretched his neck, taking a break from fixing one of several guns that made up his security system. The garage door had been fixed the other day, so Baekhyun was finally able to at least lock his garage properly on the upper floor. He didn't want to rest until everything was perfect though.

 

      Sehun had come home from the hospital a couple days after the incident, but he was mostly resting around the house. Neither Baekhyun or Joonmyun would let him do anything particularly taxing. They still hadn't discussed what Sehun would do with his life now that the whole mess had rolled over. Baekhyun had a feeling Sehun wouldn't be returning to his previous line of work though.

 

      A familiar hop skip resounded through the workshop as a person descended the stairs. Baekhyun glanced up and waited for Minseok to appear in his line of sight. When the boy did, he raced over and slammed a paper down on the work desk.

      “What's this?” Baekhyun asked, looking rather alarmed.

      “There's a mechanical inventions exhibit in Polidrough!” Minseok exclaimed happily.

      “Ok...?”

      “Haven't you always wanted to go to one?” Minseok asked, pouting slightly.

      “Well, yeah, but I could never get away from work...”

      “You aren't working now though. Shop's closed til all the damage is repaired,” the older deadpanned.

      “Yeah, and _someone_ has to fix the damage, Minseok. I can't leave now.”

      “Oh come on! You should take advantage of all of this and take a little break!”

      “Who's going to watch the shop!? The security system is down!”

      “Sehun and Joonmyun are here, right? Just ask them.”

      “Why are you so adamant about this thing?” Baekhyun sighed. Minseok smiled mischievously.

      “Because I got two tickets to it and I don't want to go alone~”

      “Wait, you got tickets!?” Baekhyun practically shouted. “I can't believe it!”

      “Yeah, so you have to go with me, ok? You can leave the shop to Sehun and Joonmyun for two days while we go to Polidrough, I know it.”

      “Why did you even get tickets to this? I didn't think you were even remotely interested in mechanical engineering...”

      “I'm not,” Minseok answered simply, shrugging a bit. “But you are, and I wanted to go with you.”

      “Are you sure you wanna go? It could be really boring and you might, I dunno...”

      “Freak out?” Minseok finished for him. Baekhyun nodded and the other boy sighed. “I'll be fine, I promise. And I'm going to be with you, so I won't be bored~”

      “This is an awfully generous offer,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Is there some sort of trick in all of this?”

      “I'm offended!” Minseok jokingly huffed. “I'm trying to ask you out on a date, you numskull!”

      “If you're trying to ask me out, then you shouldn't insult my intelligence!”

      “Or lack there of,” Minseok grumbled under his breath. “Fine! Have it your way!”

 

      Before Baekhyun could argue anymore, Minseok leaned forward, connecting their lips. Baekhyun gasped and let out a high pitched squeak. Minseok pulled away and smirked evilly.

      “Go with me to Polidrough,” he stated flatly. Baekhyun nodded, completely in a daze.

      “Ok...”

      “Was that a better way of asking?”

      “Yes...”

      “Good! Then I'll see you in three days! I'll pick you up in the morning and we'll head to the station together.”

      “Y-Yeah...”

 

      Minseok waved and bounded away. Baekhyun ran his fingers along his lips, feeling his cheeks flush. His life may not have been in danger anymore, but he certainly still felt threatened. Kim Minseok was not to be taken lightly. Baekhyun was starting to think he liked it like that though.

 

~*~

      The exhibition in Polidrough was everything Baekhyun had hoped it would be. He'd been dying to see the latest models from a number of famous inventors and mechanical engineers. The exhibit showcased not only the latest in mechanical prosthetics, but also other advancements in constructional technology and everyday life. Basically, anything remotely technologically advanced that related to mechanics was on display.

 

      Baekhyun was like a kid in the candy store. He would dash from one display to another, turning to Minseok and rambling on and on about each and every minute detail. Truthfully, Minseok didn't understand half of what Baekhyun was talking about, but it made him really happy just to see the other this way.

 

      As they were watching one of the constructional pieces craft a piece of furniture in a matter of minutes, it jerked towards the crowd mid-action, and Minseok was one of many that flinched. He grabbed Baekhyun's hand and huddled closer to him, looking at it in surprise. Baekhyun gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

      “You ok?” He asked.

      “Yeah...That just startled me,” Minseok sighed. Baekhyun hummed in response.

 

      They watched the machine continue working. It had already started making another piece of furniture, but Minseok still held on to Baekyun's hand. Finally, the other boy decided to speak up.

      “Hey Minnie? Can I ask you something?”

      “You just did,” the other answered sarcastically. He could feel Baekhyun's eyes rolling without even looking at him and he smiled. “But yeah, go ahead.”

      “What changed?”

      “Huh?” Minseok asked, not following what Baekhyun was trying to say.

      “What made you get over your fear? The Minseok I knew back in the day would never come to a place like this...”

      “Ok, well first off, people grow up,” Minseok sassed. Baekhyun glared at him. “But you're right. I wouldn't have been able to come to a place like this back then...I never told you this, but after the incident with Sehun, my mom got me counseling...”

      “Really?”

      “Yeah...It helped a lot.”

      “Why didn't you ever tell me?”

      “I don't know,” Minseok mumbled. “I guess I didn't want you to think differently of me...”

      “Minseok, you know I wouldn't have...”

      “I know...but I was scared...And a lot less confident back then...That's why I'm finally telling you now.”

      “I'm glad you told me,” Baekhyun said softly. “Damn, if I'd known, I would have told you about my arm a lot sooner...”

      “Well, we live and learn,” Minseok sighed. “Visiting you really helped though. It was kinda the gradual exposure I needed, you know?”

      “Well, guess I'm glad I could be of help. And here I thought it was just so you could deliver the bread your mom made and say hi to me,” Baekhyun pouted. Minseok smiled mischievously.

      “If only you knew,” he muttered, laughing wryly. “It's true, my mom made the first few batches of bread, but she stopped after that.”

      “Wait, what!? Then who- You?” Baekhyun stuttered. A gummy smile spread on Minseok's face.

      “Took you long enough to figure it out,” Minseok whined. “I got so good at baking though, I guess you couldn't even tell it apart from my mom's~” He bragged. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

      “And you're so humble about it,” he grumbled under his breath. Minseok laughed and squeezed his hand.

      “I'm glad I kept baking them though. It gave me more reasons to see you,” Minseok whispered shyly. Baekhyun flushed. He couldn't believe he was actually hearing all of this. “Plus it kept you from dying of starvation~”

      “Shut up!”

 

      Minseok laughed once more. Slowly, his fingers shifted so they were intertwined with Baekhyun's. The latter could feel his heart pounding. He didn't know exactly what this meant for them, but he really hoped Minseok would never let go. Thankfully, it didn't seem like the other boy was planning to any time soon.

      “Shall we get going? We still have half the museum to look at.”

      “Yeah, let's go,” Baekhyun agreed quietly.

 

      They held hands for the rest of the time at the exhibit. Minseok would even lean on Baekhyun's shoulder sometimes when they stood and read the notes regarding the various displays. Baekhyun had a lot of trouble focusing during those moments, but he didn't particularly care. After all, having to reread the same line three times before it sank in just meant that Minseok was leaning on him for that much longer. He really was over the moon.

 

~*~

      When they got to their hotel room that evening, Baekhyun's jaw dropped. It wasn't anything so luxurious that royalty would stay in it, but it certainly wasn't just a standard hotel room either. There was plenty of space, nice furniture, a fridge, a big TV, and a really nice bathroom. For someone who lived in a house that was literally falling apart around him, Baekhyun was very impressed.

 

      There was only one king-sized bed in the room. Baekhyun's cheeks flushed slightly, realizing he would be sleeping next to Minseok once more. They had done it so many times back at the workshop when they were all in danger, but this time, it would be completely volitional. He sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh, glancing around.

      “This place is really nice! How did you get the money to afford something like this?”

      “Well, I do work,” Minseok shrugged. “But I'll admit I used a little of the reward money...Just to spice things up a little bit more.” He walked over and sat beside Baekhyun.

      “Today really was amazing, Minseok...I don't even know what to say...” Baekhyun mumbled. He placed his hand on top of Minseok's and the other boy looked at him gently.

      “You don't have to say anything,” he whispered.

 

      Minseok leaned forward, just slightly, bringing his face closer to Baekhyun's. The latter's eyes searched his face, trying to read the emotions hiding behind those round orbs and that timid smile. Baekhyun leaned forward, so that their lips were only centimeters apart, and stared into Minseok's eyes. His own expression probably looked pleading and desperate, but he couldn't help it. He loved Minseok so much, and he wanted him.

 

      Minseok was the one that finally crossed the small amount of distance and placed his lips on Baekhyun's. The younger sighed into the kiss, immediately relaxing and returning the action. Minseok shifted closer and Baekhyun's fingers gripped at his shirt. Soon enough, Baekhyun was being pushed down onto the bed with Minseok above him.

 

      It didn't take long for the kisses to become heated and passionate while quiet mewls filled the room. Suddenly, Baekhyun was feeling incredibly hot, like his whole body was burning up underneath Minseok's own warm body. His mind was racing just to keep up with everything that was going on. Minseok was kissing him. A lot. And Baekhyun was kissing him back. A lot. He didn't think he would be able to stop either. It was like all the years' worth of bottled up feelings he'd had for the boy were pouring out all at once.

 

      Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Minseok's neck, pulling him closer. Minseok positioned his body in between Baekhyun's legs, pressing their chests together. Hands soon wandered up and down sides and underneath shirts. Each traipse of Minseok's fingertips left Baekhyun's skin searing.

 

      Before Baekhyun knew it, his shirt had been peeled off his body and Minseok was hastily kissing away at the flesh on his neck and collarbone. Baekhyun whimpered slightly when Minseok sucked on a particularly sensitive bit of skin. Minseok's hands explored the terrain of his chest and stomach. At the same time Baekhyun's hands found their way to Minseok's shirt, tugging it off of him and revealing an extremely toned body. Baekhyun was pretty sure he drooled a little bit.

 

      Minseok laughed at him and pressed their lips together once more. His body dipped down and met with Baekhyun's, and the latter was pretty sure he could feel every dip and curve of Minseok's abs against his stomach. They kissed until Baekhyun's lungs were aching for air and Minseok parted from him, hovering over him and breathing roughly.

      “Wow...” Baekhyun gasped out. His mind had long since stopped trying to keep up with his body.

      “I've wanted to do that for a long time...” Minseok breathed, looking almost shocked at what had come over him.

      “Then why'd you stop?” The other teased. Minseok flushed slightly.

      “I don't know...I guess I didn't want to overwhelm you...”

      “That happened the instant we kissed,” Baekhyun laughed. “So why bother worrying now? Just keep going.”

      “But...What about you?”

      “I want this, Minseok,” Baekhyun whispered. “I want you.”

 

      That was all Minseok needed to hear before reconnecting his lips with Baekhyun's. His body rolled against Baekhyun's, brushing their groins together. Baekhyun groaned at the sensation it caused, then began moving his hips in time to meet with Minseok's body. It didn't take long before he was laying underneath Minseok in nothing but his underwear. He'd managed to reduce Minseok to the same state as well.

 

      Baekhyun whined as Minseok continued his barrage of kisses from earlier, attacking the entire surface of his chest now in the midst of grinding against him. Baekhyun's arms snaked around Minseok's back, his fingernails digging into and scratching at the other's skin from time to time. Eventually, Minseok's fingers played with the band of Baekhyun's underwear, before sliding them off with ease. Baekhyun gasped as cold air surrounded his growing erection. It was quickly replaced with Minseok's hand though.

 

      Baekhyun didn't bother to contain his moans as Minseok stroked his length. He hadn't really ever seen Minseok as such a proactive, leading person, but he couldn't deny he was enjoying it now. Never in his life had he foreseen Minseok doing any of this to him either, so there was no way he was going to let the opportunity go to waste.

 

      Embarrassing as it was, Baekhyun didn't take long before he came. He heard Minseok giggle a little and his cheeks flushed. It was because it was Minseok doing this to him. His body wasn't even able to keep up with everything now. He felt Minseok shift away and he panicked for a second, thinking the boy was done with him. Baekhyun sat up quickly, only to find Minseok digging through his luggage. Soon, the boy pulled out a travel sized bottle of lube and condoms. Baekhyun blushed once more, realizing Minseok had already planned for this to be a possibility from the start.

      “You really came prepared for this...Didn't you?” Baekhyun mumbled. Minseok blushed this time, looking away.

      “Maybe...”

 

      This was a bit more like the Minseok he was used to, big words and plenty of fight, but underneath it all, a little awkward and easily embarrassed. Baekhyun figured he could give Minseok a little more incentive to puff his confidence back up. He spread his legs, raising a questioning brow to Minseok.

      “Well? Why don't you make use of what you've got?”

 

      Minseok cleared his throat, his face completely flushed, and stood up. He bounded back over to the bed and hopped on it, landing beside Baekhyun. The younger laughed at him. Minseok always did have a bit of a hop to his steps. Apparently, that included jumping onto the bed to have sex. Minseok set the condoms down on the comforter to be used later. After that, he poured some of the lube on his fingers and stared at Baekhyun.

      “Are you sure about this...?”

 

      Baekhyun said nothing, but laid down on the bed once more, spreading his legs a little wider than they already were. Minseok sighed and nodded slowly. He stayed at Baekhyun side, but positioned his fingers at the boy's entrance. As he slid the first digit in, he leaned down and kissed Baekhyun on the lips. He felt the boy moan into his mouth as he carefully slid his finger in and out.

 

      Baekhyun was fairly relaxed through most of it. He was far too busy enjoying the feeling of Minseok's lips on his own. By the time Minseok had added several fingers though, Baekhyun was moaning fairly loudly and sporting another erection.

 

      When Minseok deemed him stretched enough, he slid his fingers out and cleaned them off. He quickly ditched his underwear, breathing a sigh of relief when his own erection was no longer clothed. He slid on a condom and coated it with lube, then positioned himself snugly in between Baekhyun's legs.

 

      No words were really exchanged between them. There didn't seem to be any need for them. Everything they wanted to say was clearly visible in their eyes. Longing, want, need. Their bodies were practically shaking from anticipation. There was no reason to hesitate, and no need to worry.

 

      Minseok slid in with ease, filling Baekhyun up and causing him to moan loudly. The boy dug his nails into Minseok's back, even his metal fingertips. Thankfully, it wasn't painful. There was just a bit more pressure than Baekhyun's human fingers were capable of producing. Minseok was breathing harshly, barely able to hold himself up on his arms. Baekhyun was tight and warm and Minseok had never anticipated it would feel just this good to be inside him. Everything about Baekhyun had a tendency of blowing him away though.

 

      Minseok tested the waters, sliding out and thrusting into Baekhyun slowly. The boy underneath him pulled him close, reconnecting their lips and wrapping his legs around Minseok's waist. Minseok continued to thrust into him, a little rougher than before. Moans and grunts filled the room, and Baekhyun wondered for a brief moment just how thin the walls were, but before his mind could panic, Minseok thrust into him once more, sending him back into the mindless euphoria he'd been in previously.

 

      As Minseok's thrusts became more pointed and faster, he struck Baekhyun's prostate, causing the boy to cry out and grip Minseok even tighter. The latter laughed and tried to continuously hit that particular spot. Baekhyun probably would have been mad at Minseok for the fact that he was laughing, but with his prostate being as abused as it was, he really couldn't manage any other reaction except to moan even louder.

 

      While Minseok focused on thrusting into Baekhyun at a certain spot, the other pressed his legs firmer around Minseok, pushing him deeper and tightening around his member. The extra friction was enough to finally send Minseok over the edge. He thrust into Baekhyun while he rode out his orgasm, and grabbed the boy's neglected member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. By the time Minseok came down from his high, Baekhyun had been sent into another of his own.

 

      Baekhyun was breathing harshly and shaking by the time he was done. His lips were swollen and red marks lined his neck and collarbone. Both of them were covered in a layer of sweat. Frankly, they both looked like a mess, but it didn't matter. They were so high on the atmosphere, nothing would bring them down. Soon enough, Minseok had stripped the old condom and was sliding a new one on. Baekhyun wiped down his stomach and discarded the tissue just in time to feel Minseok press inside him again. This was going to be a long night, but Baekhyun had a feeling it would be the best all-nighter he ever pulled.

 

~*~

      Minseok sat in one of the arm chairs placed beside the window, wearing a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. After he and Baekhyun had finally decided to call it quits for the night, Minseok had insisted they shower and clean up a bit. He had already taken his shower and Baekhyun was currently in the middle of his, so Minseok was enjoying the night breeze and staring at the sky.

 

      Soon, the bathroom door opened and Baekhyun walked out. His hair was wet and tousled, and he was only wearing an over-sized sweater and underwear. Minseok's heart fluttered at the sight. His eyes stopped on Baekhyun's metal arm, which was very apparent because the entire sleeve of the sweater had been torn off. Baekhyun seemed to notice Minseok's staring and he hid his metal arm slightly behind him.

      “You don't have to hide it,” Minseok said gently, holding his arm out and signaling for Baekhyun to come over. “It really doesn't bother me...”

      “I know, I just...” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “It's ok. I understand...I was mostly just staring at the sweater...I doubt it came like that...”

      “Ah, yeah...The sleeve kept getting caught on my arm so I cut it off...It's not like my metal arm needs to be covered...”

      “I see~”

 

      Minseok smiled and motioned Baekhyun over once more. This time, the boy walked slowly to him. Minseok could tell he was struggling a bit and that worried him. When Baekhyun was within arm's reach, Minseok grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, sitting him down on his lap.

      “Are you ok?” He asked nervously, voice quiet.

      “Yeah,” Baekhyun sighed. “A little tired and I'll probably feel it tomorrow, but it's really nothing compared to having my arm blown off or getting the shit beat out of me by a robot.” He laughed at the end, but Minseok didn't seem to find it as funny.

      “You really have a way of almost getting yourself killed, don't you?”

      “It's not like I try,” Baekhyun pouted.

 

      Minseok sighed and snuggled Baekhyun closer. The boy leaned against him, wrapping his arm around Minseok's neck and playing with his hair gently. His fingers brushed along the fresh scar from when Minseok's head had been cut open. It had healed pretty quickly and cleanly thankfully.

 

      It was strange to think back on the event now. Time had moved on so normally after that night. During the initial couple of weeks following the attack, everyone was still rather on edge, but Baekhyun and Minseok had both settled back into life fairly easily. They'd resumed the same old routine of cat and mouse, push and pull, in regards to their relationship. Everything they'd done tonight had finally broken that chain though, hadn't it?

      “So what are we now?” Baekhyun asked softly, resting his cheek against Minseok's head.

      “I would hope we'd be more than friends,” Minseok answered, sighing contentedly as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's torso and snuggled him closer. “You don't know how long I've wanted to do all of that...”

      “Then why didn't you?”

      “Why didn't you?” Minseok countered. “You wanted it just as badly, right?”

      “I guess you and I have always been more on the stubborn side,” Baekhyun said with a chuckle. “But I'm really tired of being so stubborn and afraid to move on. I just want to be happy now.”

      “Yeah, I understand. I don't want to waste any more time than I already have...So, Baekhyun? Will you go out with me?”

 

      It was a simple question, but the smile that appeared on Baekhyun's face was by far the most radiant that Minseok had ever seen.

      “I would love to,” the younger whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on Minseok's lips. “I've loved you for years, Minseok.”

      “And I've loved you just as long,” the other boy whispered back.

 

      Baekhyun reconnected their lips, smiling into the kiss. These were simple, chaste kisses, not like the needy, passionate ones they'd shared earlier, but they were still enough to fill Baekhyun's stomach to the brim with butterflies.

 

      A sudden loud noise broke the two apart and they stared out the window in shock. A firework erupted in the distance, painting the sky with colors and light for a brief moment, before disappearing again. Another followed in its stead, and the two watched in awe.

      “I didn't know there would be a fireworks show tonight,” Minseok mumbled. “I would have taken you to see it...”

      “We can see it just fine from here, can't we?” Baekhyun sighed. “It's much comfier this way...and a lot less people.”

      “Yeah, I guess you're right,” Minseok agreed.

 

      Baekhyun readjusted himself on Minseok's lap so that both of his legs were in front of him, draped over the arm rest. Minseok laid one of his arms over Baekhyun's legs, hand caressing his thigh. The other hand was wrapped around Baekhyun's back. The latter rested his head on Miseok's chest and watched as more and more fireworks shot into the air. This had always been a tradition for him and Minseok, and he had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more fireworks shows from here on out.

      “The next time there's a festival in Xerxus, you have to go with me, alright?” Minseok stated. “The last time we had one, you were in the hospital with Joonmyun and Sehun and you were miserable...and I ran out on you...”

      “Minnie...I'm not mad at you about that...” Baekhyun mumbled sadly.

      “I know, but it still doesn't mean there's not a bad memory attached to the occasion, you know? I want to make a good memory to make up for it.” Baekhyun smiled.

      “I think I'd like that.”

 

      He had a feeling he was going to make a lot of new memories with Minseok from now on. He looked forward to experiencing each and every one of them. Finally, things were looking up for Baekhyun.


	18. Chapter 18

      When Baekhyun and Minseok returned from the exhibition in Polidrough, it was fairly obvious they had become a couple. Sehun figured it was about time. Baekhyun had been pining away for practically half his life. Joonmyun was just glad to see the two so happy.

 

      Shortly after Baekhyun returned home and began working on the workshop once more, Joonmyun decided it was time to go back to Lamek. Sehun's heart had sunk when he first pitched the idea, but as soon as Joonmyun mentioned he wanted Sehun to go there with him and sort through his old belongings so he could properly move to Xerxus, he'd relaxed. Baekhyun was fine with the idea, of course.

 

      That was how Sehun and Joonmyun found themselves back on a train, heading for Lamek. It was a strange sense of nostalgia. The last time they had been on a train together going along this route, Joonmyun was injured and afraid and Sehun was struggling to bring himself to kill him. So much had changed since that time.

 

      Upon arriving at Joonmyun's estate, Sehun couldn't believe his eyes. It was massive, and fairly well-maintained, although it was obvious no one had stayed there for a while. Joonmyun's father really must have been successful during his lifetime. Now it was all left to Joonmyun. Somehow, it seemed like a lot more than the boy could handle.

 

      When they got inside, Joonmyun headed for his father's study on the second floor of the house. Sehun was still recovering, so it took him a while to get up the steps. Once he had, Joonmyun lead him to the study and immediately sat him in a chair so he could rest. At that point, he began pulling books out of the shelves and skimming through them. He started separating them into various piles and Sehun watched him curiously.

      “I was thinking I would keep the books on mechanics and engineering and see if Baekhyun wanted them...but the rest, I don't think we'll really have a need for,” Joonmyun explained.

      “Are you sure?” Sehun asked. “Didn't you want to do something in the medical field?”

      “I did,” Joonmyun answered quietly. “I don't really want to anymore...”

 

      Sehun frowned. He had never really asked Joonmyun in detail about what he wanted for his future. They had both been too wrapped up in trying to survive everything that was being thrown at them. Now, they both had no idea what they were going to do from now on. It did hurt a little to hear Joonmyun sounding so downcast about something he probably would have animatedly talked to Sehun about when they first met.

      “Do you really need to get rid of the books, Joonmyun?” Sehun asked gently. The other man tossed another book into one of the piles.

      “I'd like to. I don't think I can take this whole place with me back to Xerxus.”

      “Couldn't you just leave it here?” Sehun suggested. “It's not that hard to come up to Lamek. This is your home, Joonmyun. You don't have to leave it forever...”

      “I was actually thinking of selling this place,” the other stated quietly. He turned to look at Sehun and gave him a soft smile. “It really doesn't feel like home anymore...and I figured we could use the money to help Baekhyun with the shop. It'd just be nice to have the extra cash, you know?”

      “Joonmyun...You don't have to feel obligated to rebuild and support the shop. Especially not with the money you'd make from your own house...”

      “It's really lonely here, Sehun,” Joonmyun whispered. “It's lonely and foreign. I want to go back to the garage and live there. Why keep this house sitting around gathering dust when someone else could live here?”

      “I guess...”

      “It's really ok,” Joonmyun soothed. “I never liked living here by myself...I don't have a lot of fond memories of this place, so I think it's time I let it go.”

      “Alright,” Sehun sighed. He got up and walked over to Joonmyun and grabbed a book off the shelf. “So I guess we start clearing all of this out.”

 

      Joonmyun smiled and nodded. They worked in silence, sifting through books and research notes that Joonmyun's father had left behind. The rest of the house would be much easier to clear out, but it would still probably take them some time. They could probably get a lot of money for some of these books though. Joonmyun's father had some really rare ones.

 

      Joonmyun went through notebook after notebook of his father's research and medical notes. There was no way he would be getting rid of those. They were too valuable to both the world and to him. His heart sunk when he reached the end of the last notebook. Not one note related back to his heart. It was as if his father had destroyed all his research regarding its creation.

      “There's really nothing here...” He sighed sadly. Sehun raised an eyebrow.

      “What do you mean?”

      “About my heart...My father really left nothing...I would have thought he would publish his work...Or at least leave it to be published. It could help so many people...Why just get rid of it all?”

      “Maybe he realized it could lead to a lot more than just saving lives. Maybe he figured people like Kwangsun were out there and that it was too dangerous. Or maybe he just wanted it to be for you and no one else.”

      “That's so selfish though, isn't it?”

      “Maybe, maybe not,” Sehun shrugged. “I mean, it was your father's creation, and therefore his decision. Baekhyun could create a one of a kind prosthetic arm, but if he chooses never to make it again, or to keep it for himself, that's really his decision and his right. Your father's research was his own, Joonmyun.”

 

      Sehun turned to face the other and placed his human hand over the man's chest. He could feel the strong, rhythmic beating of the mechanical heart.

      “But that heart is yours,” he continued. “And you can do what you want with it. If you want, you could donate it to science when you die. Baekhyun even agreed to take some x-rays of it and run some tests to see if he could learn more.”

      “I guess...” Joonmyun mumbled, disheartened. Sehun looked at him sadly.

      “You don't have to be a hero, Joonmyun. You can just live your life how you want to. I think that's what your father would have wanted, and that's why he worked so hard to give you that chance.” There was a pause. “Do Insu's words still bother you?”

      “It's not that they bother me,” Joonmyun started. “It's just...He brought up something I'd always been in denial about. Those men weren't the first that wanted my father's research. As soon as he passed, people were flocking to me with requests and pretty, manipulative words. Each time, I denied them, but I felt bad about it.”

      “You shouldn't,” Sehun comforted. “People need to respect your life and your decisions.”

      “Even if it means keeping something life changing to myself?”

      “Sometimes, that's for the best. You can think about all the people you could be saving, but I think it would be a waste. After all, there's none of your father's research left. We'd essentially have to start over and rediscover how your heart works. It would be a long time before that science could be perfected again and be of use to someone. And who knows? Maybe someone else is already working on it as we speak. Your father's research and legacy died with him, Joonmyun. You have to let it go.”

 

      Joonmyun said nothing, but gave a weak nod. Sehun could tell that he was really disappointed. He must have been holding on to the hope that there was something left in Lamek regarding his heart. Finding out there was nothing, Joonmyun probably felt completely at a loss. Perhaps it was time to take a break from all of this and get some fresh air.

      “Joonmyun, let's take a walk.”

 

      The boy gave him a confused look, but Sehun simply smiled and lead him away from the study. They didn't go particularly far, but Joonmyun's house was closer to the countryside, so there were plenty of green hills for them to stop and rest on.

 

      The sun was starting to set in the sky when they finally settled down on the grass. Sehun laid on his back with a sigh, watching as it was slowly painted with hues of orange and pink. Joonmyun sat beside him, mostly keeping to himself. Fresh air didn't seem to be doing the trick, so Sehun hoisted himself off the ground and looked at him worriedly.

      “Joonmyun, are you really ok? You're starting to worry me...”

      “I don't know,” the man answered quietly. “I should feel relieved, shouldn't I? But somehow...It just feels like everything got harder...I have to face reality now...”  
      “And what's reality to you?”

      “I can't help anyone in the end...And I...I killed someone...” He whispered, voice thick with sadness. Sehun instantly wrapped an arm around him.

      “It was self-defense.”

      “That doesn't matter. Kwangsun is still dead because of me...And yet, here I am, living life as if I never did anything wrong...”

      “Joonmyun, he was trying to kill you! If he were still alive, he would be in jail right now. Or he would be dissecting your heart and you would be long gone...And so would Baekhyun, Minseok, and I.” The other boy was silent, but Sehun could see his lips quivering. “You keep acting like you're some horrible, selfish person, Joonmyun, but you're not. You did what you needed to do in order to protect yourself and me. No one can blame you for that. You fought so hard for your life, you deserve to live it now. I don't care what anyone else says, you deserve life and happiness.”

 

      Joonmyun let out a quiet sob and leaned against Sehun. Two arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Sehun always knew what to say to help Joonmyun work through his anxieties. He really didn't know where he would be without Sehun.

      “It's ok...? To just be like this?” He asked quietly.

      “It's more than ok,” Sehun murmured, placing a soft kiss on the top of Joonmyun's head. “It's going to take you some time to recover from all of this, and that's fine. You're strong, Joonmyun. I know you'll get through this. All I want is for you to be able to smile and be happy again. I don't care how long it takes.”

 

      Joonmyun didn't say anything else, simply nuzzled closer into Sehun's chest. Eventually, he felt the other push him down, and his back connected with the grass. Sehun laid down beside him with a sigh.

      “You're thinking so much, you're missing a really pretty sunset,” the younger teased. “You don't have to figure everything out today, so let's just take it slowly, ok?”

 

      Joonmyun hummed in agreement and shifted on his side, resting his head on Sehun's chest. Time seemed to move in slow motion as they laid there. Joonmyun was lulled by the steady rise and fall of Sehun's chest and the gentle breeze that drifted by from time to time. He didn't think he'd felt this at peace in a long time. It was almost unnerving to just lay there and not have something to worry about. This was exactly what Sehun had meant though. Maybe it was ok to just let his thoughts sit for the evening and enjoy being here with the person he loved.

      “I love you,” Joonmyun mumbled suddenly.

      “I love you too.”

      “I really don't know where I would be without you...Please stay with me...”

      “I don't ever plan on leaving,” Sehun replied gently, wrapping his human arm around Joonmyun's back and squeezing him close.

      “What will we do from now on?” Joonmyun asked. He'd never felt so lost before.

      “Well, you'll move back to Xerxus with me. I don't know about you, but I'll start working in the shop with Baekhyun. We'll go on dates a lot and be as happy as we can possibly be. How does that sound?”

      “A little cheesy,” Joonmyum teased. “But I think it's as good a plan as anything I could think of.”

      “And someday,” Sehun continued, holding his metal hand up in the air. “I'll save up the money to get synthetic limbs for Baekhyun and I. I'll be able to feel the grass under my feet...And I'll be able to feel you with both hands...”

      “I'll look forward to that day,” Joonmyun said softly, fingers tracing patterns on Sehun's chest. “Maybe I'll be able to help you. That house and all that junk inside of it are bound to give me a decent amount of money.” Sehun laughed once more, letting his metal hand drop to his side.

      “Don't waste it all on me. I'm not worth it,” he joked.

      “You're worth everything to me,” Joonmyun whispered.

      “And you were teasing me about being cheesy,” Sehun grumbled.

 

      Before Joonmyun could counter, he was flipped over onto his back and Sehun was above him. Their lips connected, exchanging soft, chaste kisses. When they broke apart, Sehun was smiling sheepishly. Joonmyun knew he had a very similar expression on his own face. Sehun was really the only one who could make Joonmyun forget all his troubles and worries and feel pure bliss. If he stayed with him from now on, surely he'd be fine.

      “I love you so much, Joonmyun,” Sehun whispered against his lips. Joonmyun kissed him once more.

      “I love you too, Sehun...But I can't see the sunset through your head.” Sehun rolled his eyes and plopped back down on the ground beside Joonmyun.

      “Oh yes, of course. The sunset is so much more important than me proclaiming my love for you.”

 

      Joonmyun laughed and rolled back over so that he was snuggling Sehun's side once more. No other words were exchanged as they watched the sky fade to a deep shade of blue. Soon, they would have to head back to the house and continue sorting through all the remnants of a life Joonmyun had left behind.

 

      It would be ok though. Life would go on. Joonmyun would find a new path soon enough. And this time he wouldn't be walking on it alone. The people he loved and who loved him back would be there beside him. And Sehun would be with him every step of the way. For Joonmyun, that would be more than enough.


End file.
